Voyages au bout du monde, vers Soi, vers l'Autre
by Felicity M. Amoo
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet dirige un prestigieux hôpital londonien, William Darcy est journaliste-reporter. Patience et Amour suffiront-ils à apaiser les douleurs et culpabilités du passé. Comment se trouver soi-même, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez soi, peut nous mener vers l'Autre.
1. Chapter 1

VOYAGE AU BOUT DU MONDE, VERS SOI... VERS L'AUTRE

[~]

**Chapitre 1**

Londres, Mercredi 7 Avril 2010

*o*

" Bonjour, je suis William Darcy, j'ai rendez-vous avec...

- Oui oui, installez-vous dans un des fauteuils derrière vous, elle a un peu de retard. " S'excusa la secrétaire tout en indiquant du doigt trois grands canapés en cuir gris, office de salle d'attente, et décrochant de l'autre main le téléphone qui se manifestait sur son bureau.

Laissant la jeune femme à sa conversation, William tourna son attention vers les sièges et s'installa patiemment dans celui duquel il pouvait le mieux observer les allers venus.

Il n'était pas pressé. Il avait même tout son temps. L'article qu'il devait écrire et photographier, couvrant un illustre joaillier Anversois en visite à Londres, avait été annulé le matin même. Son collègue, Gabe Ister, venait de se faire licencier pour faute professionnelle sur l'un de ses documentaires et Jack MacFinson lui confiait le dossier sur lequel il s'apprêtait à travailler. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre connaissance des notes, questions et informations nécessaires que Gabe avait réunies en préparation au rendez-vous de ce matin là et cela ne paraissait pas le déranger.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le grand hall du dernier étage voit une nouvelle âme en effleurer le sol. Avant même d'en voir la silhouette, le bruit de ses talons sur le sol en grès gris foncé annonçait sa présence et son arrivée. Il pouvait déjà estimer qu'elle venait dans sa direction avec détermination. Puis l'image vint accompagner le son régulier qui avait supplanté la voix de la réceptionniste. Des escarpins noirs à talons aiguilles indécents habillés d'une jeune femme en tailleur, jupe rouge, s'arrêtant en dessous du genou, et veste courte noire, soulignée par une ceinture du même ton que la jupe crayon, et à la longue chevelure rousse. À l'allure et l'élégance sophistiquées, la jeune femme marqua un arrêt, le regarda et afficha un sourire de bureau.

_Hé bien! La façon dont elle est parvenue à se hisser à la tête de cet hôpital ne fait aucun doute! _Se renfrogna-t-il

" Monsieur Darcy ?... Vous pouvez avancer... Le bureau au fond du couloir. On vient s'occuper de vous tout de suite. " Annonça-t-elle.

William Darcy n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle poursuivait déjà son chemin, du même pas vif qui avait précédé ce bref arrêt.

_On ? _

Il ramassa son sac avant de se lever, jeta un regard dans la direction qu'elle venait de prendre, puis voyant qu'elle ne se retournerait pas en jeta un autre vers la réceptionniste, plongée dans une nouvelle conversation téléphonique tout en pianotant pressement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Dans un soupir il remonta le couloir qu'on venait de lui indiquer, dépassa deux bureaux avant d'arriver à la dernière porte, grande ouverte, qui donnait sur une grande pièce lumineuse.

Au milieu de la pièce, un grand bureau en chêne blanchi. À l'arrière plan, une grande surface vitrée remplaçait le mur. Des canapés et fauteuils en cuir taupe autour d'une table basse du même bois que le bureau contrastaient avec la blancheur des murs et du plafond.

William s'installa dans l'un des sièges faisant face au bureau et observa plus en détails autour de lui, cherchant quelques éléments trahissants la personnalité de celle avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Seul élément qui lui paraissait venir personnaliser la pièce, un immense cadre, était suspendu sur un mur. Un agrandissement en noir et blanc d'un jeune homme européen, souriant et embrassant sur la joue une femme plus âgée dont les traits physiques et les vêtements témoignaient de son appartenance à un peuple autochtone d'Amérique du Sud.

" Basculez-moi l'appel, Sarah. "

William sursauta à la voix féminine qui venait de crier dans son dos.

Sans avoir le temps de se retourner vers l'entrée du bureau pour l'identifier il vit la jeune femme en question contourner précipitamment le bureau, les bras chargés de dossiers.

La femme aux cheveux aussi bruns que le charbon, tressés et tombant bas dans le dos, et aux yeux noisettes qui faisait irruption dans la pièce habillée d'un pull court noir, d'un style sweat loose, à manches courtes et large encolure bateau, d'un jean, et de converses blanches détonnait avec le reste de la pièce et du personnel qu'il avait entre-aperçu.

_Elle pourrait mieux choisir ses assistantes._ Pensa William Darcy. _Ou pour le moins imposer un code vestimentaire... Même aux stagiaires. _

Sans prêter attention à l'environnement qu'elle connaissait par coeur, Elizabeth Bennet se rua sur son bureau pour décrocher le combiné téléphonique et appuya sur la touche main libre, avant de laisser tomber dans un bruit lourd la pile de dossiers qui manquait de lui échapper.

" Oui Jane? Demanda-t-elle en se débarrassant de son sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière et qui lui glissait de l'épaule.

- Ha tu es rentrée... J'ai appelé chez toi et sur ton téléphone portable sans parvenir à te joindre! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- J'arrive à l'instant de l'aéroport. Je ne suis pas encore passée à mon appartement. Répondit Elizabeth encore essoufflée.

- Tu as fait bon voyage? Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais?

- Oui tout s'est bien passé. Il m'a retenue plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais souhaiter mais je ne suis pas revenue les mains vides.

- Dis-moi que tu seras des nôtres ce soir?

- Qu'y-a-t-il ce soir?

- Soirée mensuelle entre filles. Boissons, danse et beaux garçons... "

Elizabeth se frotta le visage dans ses mains.

" Tu nous as fait faux bon le mois dernier. Tu ne peux pas y échapper aujourd'hui! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Jane! Attends deux minutes j'ai un appel sur mon portable. " Lui demanda Elizabeth tandis qu'elle fouillait le fond de son sac, à la recherche de son téléphone portable qui vibrait et sonnait depuis de longues secondes.

" Monsieur Bingley, que puis-je pour vous? Répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois ce matin.

- J'allais justement te rappeler, je n'ai pas encore pu écouter mes messages. "

Pendant que Charles Bingley, chef du service de pédiatrie au Elder Hospital, l'informait rencontrer un problème sur l'un des lots de médicaments qui étaient en cours de préparation pour être ensuite acheminés dans les prochains jours, par voie aérienne, avec la quinzaine de médecins volontaires, William Darcy retenait finalement son attention.

_Ce doit être mon rendez-vous de 9h, le reporter qui va couvrir l'expédition. Et je suis en retard! Je déteste ça! _ Se dit-elle.

Elle lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la tête qu'elle se dépêchait de conclure son appel.

_J'ai l'impression de déranger... Si je dérange, elle ferait mieux de le dire!... Et ses yeux! On a pas idée d'avoir un regard pareil! Elle cherche à me tuer?_

" Jane, je suis désolée, j'ai Charles en ligne pour une urgence.

- Sors ta plus belle robe de soirée et tes chaussures à talons hauts et sois prête pour 19h.

- Je ferai mon possible. Souffla Elizabeth en grimaçant, avant de raccrocher et de se concentrer sur l'autre conversation. Charles, un instant... "

Elle appuya sur une des touches du téléphone sur son bureau.

" Sarah, Caroline...

- À la photocopieuse et machine à café... " L'informa Sarah, la réceptionniste.

Elizabeth fit une grimace reflétant son exaspération.

" Hmm... Merci Sarah. Charles...

- Hé bien, c'est qu'elle est vraiment accro à la caféine dis-moi! Plaisanta Charles Bingley.

- Elle pense qu'à rester à proximité de la cafetière, George Clooney va finir par venir lui servir un volluto... Rétorqua-t-elle dans un rire avant de reprendre son ton sérieux. Il est trop tard pour les retrouver. Que le laboratoire nous prépare des lots supplémentaires, Caroline veillera à retourner les lots problématiques dès votre arrivée...

- Ok je les en informe immédiatement... Sinon tu es libre pour déjeuner?

- J'ai des rendez-vous toute la journée et une tonne de dossiers à traiter. Dit-elle en laissant paraître le peu d'entrain que lui provoquait un bref coup d'oeil à la pile qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Mais tu sais bien que je trouve toujours du temps pour toi.

- Très bien, je passe nous prendre quelque chose chez le traiteur au coin de la rue et je serai là vers 12h30.

- C'est parfait. "

Elizabeth raccrocha au moment même où Sarah faisait son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte un plateau de thé et de café dans les mains.

" Monsieur MacFinson a téléphoné, il y a un changement de dernière minute. Mais rien qui nuiera au voyage. Il a tenu à ce que je vous précise qu'on gagnait au change et que le résultat serait davantage que satisfaisant.

- Euh, bien... Merci Sarah... Bien Monsieur Ister, allons-y.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chères lectrices, **

**Mes premiers mots vont vers Miriamme... Merci pour nos échanges. Merci pour m'avoir encouragée à me lancer dans l'écriture de cette histoire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. **

*** Alicia: C'est ce que je souhaitais. Après le nombre de fictions que j'ai lues sur FF, je trouvais que cela manquait à la liste des histoires alternatives. **

*** Rach et Mimija: J'espère, ou pour le moins je le désire, adapter le rythme d'écriture au rythme des scènes. Mon souhait est qu'à la lecture, l'ambiance et le ton de la scène que j'écris soit facilement compréhensible. Le rythme de la scène donne le rythme d'écriture, j'espère que les prochains chapitres seront fidèles à ce principe. Dans le premier chapitre, je voulais faire ressentir que tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre, un événement important se prépare et c'est la phase finale avant le jour J, tout le monde est actif et personne n'a le temps pour se devisager, les chichis et le blabla... Ou presque! :-) Mimija, tu découvriras dans les prochains chapitres que les difficultés ne sont pas toujours où on les pense... Ce serait bien trop simple, et mon histoire se terminerait en moins de 10 chapitres :-)**

*** Calazzi: Merci... MERCI pour cet accueil!... Pas de repos pour les braves :-)**

*** Missmilli: Merci pour ton review. C'est exactement ce que j'aurais commenté si cette histoire avait été celle d'une autre. Je voulais sortir du classique mais sans trop dénaturer les personnages principaux de Jane Austen. Même si j'avoue que certains personnages s'écarteront, dans une certaine mesure, de ce que Jane Austen leur conférait, mais dans l'unique but de coller à l'histoire et l'époque. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. **

*** Sylver Lorelay: Merci d'avoir suivi le conseil de ton amie et de m'avoir lue. Bonne chance pour G. Clooney ;-)**

**Et puisque le premier chapitre a reçu un accueil si chaleureux, au delà de ce que je présageais, voici le second... Bonne lecture. **

**MumDream**

[~]

**Chapitre 2**

" Heu non, William Darcy, je suis le "changement de dernière minute"... Je remplace Gabe Ister pour cette expédition.

- Bon, hé bien nous ferons avec vous Monsieur Darcy... J'espère que vous êtes aussi apte à ce travail que Monsieur Ister. S'inclina Elizabeth Bennet avec un sourire chaleureux. Vous trouverez dans ce dossier la feuille de route du voyage, la liste des médecins que vous accompagnerez, des informations sur le père Fernando Perez du diocèse de Quibdó et sur la communauté de Vivícora, le village dans lequel l'équipe sera basée. Vous y trouverez également les coordonnées de notre contact de l'Agence des Nations Unies pour les Réfugiés et celui de l'OREWA*****. L'informa-t-elle en lui glissant une grande pochette blanche. Je vous invite à en prendre connaissance rapidement.

- Je le ferai. Monsieur Ister a-t-il soumis la liste de questions qu'il comptait poser au cours de cet entretien?

- Pas du tout. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vous en prie, vous pouvez commencer. " L'invita Elizabeth en se calant au fond de son fauteuil.

William Darcy écarta la pochette qui venait de lui être confiée et sortit de son sac la liste de questions que lui avait transmise Gabe. Il se redressa, adopta une expression professionnelle et lut la première question.

" Depuis combien de temps Mademoiselle Bennet est-elle Présidente-Directrice Générale du Elder Hospital? "

_Pourquoi s'adresse-t-il à moi de cette façon? Il ne pourrait pas me parler comme on parle à tout le monde? _Fronça Elizabeth.

" Depuis deux ans, mais je suis certaine que vous trouverez ce genre d'information dans la biographie que l'on vous a communiquée. " Répondit-elle en agitant le doigt en direction du dossier sur lequel il avait posé son bloc-notes.

_Et merde! Bien sûr que j'en aurais pris connaissance si Jack ne m'avait pas attribué cette mission il y a moins de deux heures. J'ai horreur des changements de jobs de dernière minute. _Râla intérieurement le reporter de trente deux ans.

" Depuis combien de temps, elle et Mark Elder, se connaissaient-ils lorsqu'elle a hérité de ses fonctions? Demanda William Darcy en relevant les yeux de son questionnaire pour la regarder.

- Depuis l'adolescence.

- Monsieur Elder avait pris toutes les dispositions pour lui transmettre en héritage la totalité de ses biens. Mais pour quelles raisons a-t-il fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas créer un conseil d'administration comme il est courant de faire?

- C'est à lui qu'il faudrait poser la question, Monsieur Darcy.

- Cela serait bien difficile pour lui de me répondre... Répliqua-t-il avec un rictus face à l'attitude impassible qu'adoptait la jeune femme.

- En effet. Mais vous devez déjà savoir que lors de l'achat de l'hôpital, Monsieur Elder n'avait pas constitué de conseil d'administration. Elder Hospital fonctionne ainsi depuis son rachat il y a huit ans. Peut-être était-ce la volonté de Mark que cela reste ainsi. "

William s'arrêta de prendre des notes un instant et l'observa attentivement. Sa façon de s'exprimer témoignait qu'elle était habituée à ces questions. Gabe ne faisait jamais preuve de beaucoup d'originalité. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle réponde le discours officiel habituel aux perpétuelles questions journalistiques qui étaient, selon lui, aussi rébarbatives qu'inutiles. C'était sur le terrain que William Darcy excellait, dans l'observation.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, cela met un grand pouvoir entre les mains de Mademoiselle Bennet. Combien de temps a-t-elle était son assistante avant de prendre la direction du Elder Hospital? "

_Merde je m'éloigne un peu du questionnaire de Gabe là. Quelle doit être la prochaine question? _

Il se plongea à nouveau dans le papier qu'il tenait et réprima une grimace en découvrant la question prévue. Il était envoyé pour couvrir les actions humanitaires de la Elder Foundation et non pour discréditer et salir celle qui les organisait et les dirigeait.

_Quelle idée Gabe avait derrière la tête?_

Il retourna son attention vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et à qui il venait de faire perdre définitivement le sourire.

" Je crois que "grandes responsabilités" serait un terme plus approprié Monsieur Darcy... Elder Hospital emploie près de vingt cinq mille salariés sur l'ensemble des établissements de santé qu'il compte. Ce sont ses employés qui payent en premier les erreurs commises au niveau de la direction. "

Il griffonna des notes puis, après un instant d'hésitation, s'évertua à suivre le fil conducteur de son questionnaire et lut la question suivante.

" Sont-ce les raisons qui ont motivé Mark Elder à mettre la direction du Elder Hospital et de la Elder Foundation entre les mains de Mademoiselle Bennet qui la poussent à poursuivre ses actions en Colombie?

- Ce sont les 1,9 millions de décès chaque année qui font de la tuberculose l'une des principales causes de mortalité dans le monde, qui motivent les actions de la Elder Foundation, Monsieur Darcy. Chaque année, neuf millions de personnes développent la forme active de la maladie. 95% des cas de tuberculose se rencontrent dans les pays en développement. Environ 450 000 personnes souffrent d'une forme de tuberculose résistante aux médicaments. Et pourtant les outils de diagnostic restent obsolètes et les médicaments utilisés pour traiter la tuberculose datent des années 1950... Pour les personnes atteintes de tuberculose résistante, le traitement est encore plus complexe et plus long que celui de la forme simple de la maladie, ce qui rend le suivi des patients difficile. Ces dernières années, les divers organismes humanitaires ont tenté d'augmenter le nombre de personnes traitées pour des formes résistantes de tuberculose, et en dix ans nous sommes parvenus à multiplier par cent le nombre de patients traités dans une quinzaine de pays. L'informa Elizabeth d'une voix didactique. Un bon projet reste un bon projet peu importe qui en est à l'origine. Ce programme d'aide médicale est un bon projet qui donne des résultats encourageants. Les médecins travaillant à Elder Hospital ont constitué une liste d'attente pour faire partie des prochains voyages et les habitants de Vivícora, et des communautés voisines dans lesquels ils interviennent, attendent leur arrivée avec impatience à chaque expédition. Pourquoi interrompre ce programme? Pour la première fois depuis cinquante ans un nouveau traitement a vu le jour, l'équipe de médecins envoyée par Elder Foundation disposera d'un nouveau dispositif de diagnostic, le GeneXpert, et introduira la bédaquiline en tant que traitement de compassion pour les patients extrêmement résistant. "

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, chacun analysant les expressions de l'autre. La jeune femme venait de s'exprimer avec une telle conviction et un tel entrain que William Darcy en resta pantois. C'était de loin la réponse la plus longue qu'elle lui avait formulée depuis le début de l'interview.

_Et le voilà une nouvelle fois la tête plongée sur ce pauvre calepin. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il autant sur ce morceau de papier? Il aurait pu enregistrer ou filmer l'entretien au lieu d'en faire une succession de questions-réponses... Tout cela manque de vie et de professionnalisme._

Notant la profondeur des pensées dans lesquelles s'était enfoncé son interlocuteur, Elizabeth se décida à réorienter leur échange.

_Sait-elle quel pouvoir ont ses regards?... _

" Monsieur Darcy, quelle est la prochaine question? "

_Non... Non, elle semble inconsciente de leur effet..._

William sortit de sa torpeur et secoua la tête.

" Oui?

- Quelle est votre prochaine question? Répéta-t-elle.

- Oui... Il survola rapidements ses questions. Elizabeth Bennet consacre beaucoup de son temps entre Elder Hospital et la fondation, elle est jeune, et...

- Et?

- Trouve-t-elle encore du temps pour penser à elle?

- Penser à elle? " L'interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil et se faisant violence pour ne pas rire.

Elizabeth le vit remuer sur son siège, à croire que ce dernier lui était devenu inexplicablement inconfortable durant la dernière minute de leur entretien.

" Hé bien... Elizabeth Bennet accorde très peu de son temps aux journalistes, toute la presse Londonienne le sait, et, en dehors des informations habituelles qu'elle consent à donner, on sait bien peu de choses sur elle. Justifia-t-il, presque timidement, avant de retrouver un ton assuré. Que fait-elle en dehors du travail? Elle ne s'est jamais exprimé sur sa famille, ses amis ou sa propre philosophie, si je peux reprendre vos termes. Puis en poursuivant la lecture des notes de Gabe, William conclut. Apparemment elle n'est pas non plus mariée. Serait-elle tournée vers les relations homosexuelles? "

Ce n'est qu'en prononçant à voix haute les mots écrits sur sa feuille qu'il réalisa que la question était totalement déplacée. Il aurait préféré forer le sol du bureau sous son fauteuil, se retrouver dans la pièce de l'étage en dessous et interrompre n'importe quelle réunion plutôt que de faire face à ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Cela aurait été certainement moins mortifiant que la situation dans laquelle il venait de tomber et le froncement de sourcils qu'elle lui adressait et le figeait sur son siège.

" Ce qui serait une explication et un énorme scoop à faire vendre beaucoup de torchons... Dit-elle avec ironie qui le fit écarquiller les yeux, emplis de regrets.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû lire cette question... Bredouilla-t-il.

- Une question est une question, quand on la pose il faut savoir l'assumer jusqu'au bout. Le réprimanda-t-elle froidement.

- C'est vrai... la question n'est pas de moi...

- Dites-vous ne pas avoir écrit ces questions? "

_Bordel! Faites-moi taire, arrachez-moi la langue! Si il y a une minute elle ne semblait pas ravie, maintenant j'ai la sensation qu'elle est à deux doigts de m'arracher la tête. _

" C'est Gabe Ister qui les a préparées en vue de ce rendez-vous, je l'ai remplacé au pied levé à la première heure ce matin. "

William Darcy guetta la moindre de ses expressions et l'observa inspirer et expirer profondément, prêt à bondir de son siège en attrapant ses affaires et à déguerpir aussitôt qu'elle l'aurait sommé de quitter les lieux. Rien ne s'était passé sans accroc depuis le début de la journée. La matinée n'était pas encore terminée qu'Elizabeth était confrontée au quatrième contre-temps ou problème. Son niveau de tolérance et sa patience étaient décidément mis à rude épreuve ce jour là. Elle prit encore un instant puis, leva les yeux au ciel, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et finit par esquisser un léger sourire.

" Tout s'éclaircit... Concernant la vie personnelle cela restera dans le domaine du privé Monsieur Darcy. Ce n'est pas la politique de la maison de répondre aux questions d'ordre privé ou d'alimenter les bavardages. Elle voit sa famille et ses amis comme il vous arrive, très certainement, de le faire. "

_Pense-t-il vraiment que je mène une vie de recluse? Je n'ai pas le temps de grand chose... Mais de là à être coupée du monde. Qu'est-ce que je fais en dehors du boulot?... Suis-je en train de réfléchir sérieusement à sa question? Je ne parle jamais de ces choses là... Je déteste qu'on me pose ce genre de question!_

Un bref sourire sur le visage du journaliste pressa ses réflexions et Elizabeth répondit aussi vite que sa bouche lui permettait de formuler des mots.

" Elle a beaucoup de centres d'intérêts, le plus imposant d'entre eux étant les livres.

- C'est maigre... Cela ou rien, c'est la même chose. Tout ceci est bien mystérieux. Mademoiselle Bennet est très secrète.

- Est-ce une question? Demanda Elizabeth, se tenant sur la défensive.

- Non plutôt une réflexion que je me faisais à moi-même... Dans un profond soupir William referma son bloc-notes et dirigea toute son attention sur elle. Elle semble difficile à connaître, est-ce le cas pour l'ensemble des personnes qui sont amenées à la côtoyer ou est-ce réserver aux personnes de ma profession? "

_Je vais peut-être un peu loin... Tant pis. Merde! je ne veux pas me contenter des réponses bateaux que n'importe quel journaliste obtient de ce beau paravent que Mademoiselle Bennet met entre elle et les journalistes, qui résiste comme un roc, et qui vous retourne d'un regard. _

" Son entourage serait de votre avis... " Confia Elizabeth, avant de réaliser qu'elle s'était exprimée à voix haute. Il était trop tard, elle en avait déjà dit bien plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Comment parvenait-il à lui soutirer autant de petits détails qu'aucun autre, avant lui, ne s'était aventuré à chercher.

" Elle est secrète de façon générale, ce n'est pas lié à vous. "

_Stop maintenant! _Se disciplina-t-elle.

" Pourquoi? " Demanda William.

Il avait arrêté de prendre notes de ses réponses et elle se demanda si cela signifiait que l'entretien officiel était terminé. Visiblement il avait encore des questions à poser. L'ambiguïté du comportement de William lui rendait difficile l'analyse de l'orientation de leur échange et Elizabeth peina à discerner auquel, de l'homme ou du journaliste, sa réponse s'adresserait et à déterminer ce qu'il en ferait.

" Elle ne parle jamais d'elle. Elle n'aime pas parler d'elle... C'est comme cela. Ajouta-t-elle d'un air résigné, en haussant les épaules.

- Elle semble accrochée aux actions que mène la fondation en Colombie. Pourquoi se programme lui tient-il tant à coeur? "

La femme qui lui répondait et ses réponses étaient de plus en plus intrigantes. Chaque réponse soulevait chez lui une nouvelle interrogation. Mademoiselle Bennet se révélait être un mystère. Ce mystère l'intriguait et l'obssédait. Il fallait qu'il comprenne et savait que cela le rongerait jusqu'à ce que le voile serait levé. C'était sans compter sur Elizabeth Bennet qui avait la réputation de ne pas se laisser approcher et percer à jour facilement. Elle se concentra à ne pas détourner le regard avant de formuler sa réponse.

" Chaque programme que soutien la fondation est important et retient toute l'attention et le professionnalisme des personnes impliquées qui lui sont nécessaire. "

À l'expression qui se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme, elle comprit qu'il espérait une autre réponse.

_Désolée, vous sortez de nul part et vous me parlez d'une façon étrange depuis le début de votre interview. Ce doit être votre méthode pour arracher les informations qu'on tait habituellement à vos confrères. Vous en savez déjà trop à mon goût. _

Au plus profond d'elle, elle se sentait traquée, mise à nu. Cette sensation lui serrait la poitrine et rendait sa respiration difficile. Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à ces questions... à cette entrevue.

" Ferez-vous partie du voyage? "

Elizabeth déglutit. Il venait enfin de s'adresser à elle. Cela devait marquer la fin de la mission fouilles et inquisitions du journaliste.

" Non... Soupira-elle. Avez-vous d'autres questions?

_Façon courtoise de me dire qu'elle me retire le droit de poursuivre mes questions. Elle veut que je m'en aille._

Elle chercha à présent à échapper à ses regards. Son malaise était évident.

" Merci j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour l'instant. "

Elizabeth ouvrit un des dossiers sur le haut de la pile et en retira quelques documents qu'elle lui présenta.

" J'aurais besoin que vous complétiez et signiez ces documents... Les joies de la paperasse administrative. Commenta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut. Puis se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie du bureau, elle constata qu'il n'avait pas touché à son café. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, puis-je vous ramener un café. "

William déclina et s'attaqua à la lecture du premier document.

Elizabeth s'était absentée depuis quelques minutes lorsque le téléphone portable de William vibra dans sa poche. Il grimaça et hésita un moment à rejeter l'appel de son correspondant.

" Gabe?... Parfait, j'ai été reçu par l'assistante de la présidente... Elle est aussi avare en informations que sa patronne... Certaines de tes questions l'ont rendue furieuse, merci du cadeau!... C'est drôle mais le portrait qu'elle m'en a fait ne cadre pas du tout avec ce que j'ai vu d'Elizabeth Bennet en arrivant... Son assistante lui porte plus de respect qu'elle ne me semble mériter... Crois-moi quand je te dis que Mademoiselle Elizabeth Bennet est l'archétype de la croqueuse d'hommes... Je gère le bébé, ne t'inquiète pas... Bon courage pour tes recherches, je t'envoie le numéro de l'un de mes contacts, peut-être qu'il pourra te proposer quelque chose... "

Elizabeth s'était absentée une dizaine de minutes peut-être un peu plus, William Darcy n'en avait aucune idée.

" Caroline, réunion dans dix minutes... " Avertit Elizabeth.

Une réponse incompréhensible se fit entendre du bureau jouxtant celui d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle venait de reprendre place dans le siège lui faisant face. Il lui remit les documents, dûment remplis et signés.

" Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut ? S'enquit-il.

- C'est parfait. Conclut Elizabeth en survolant et archivant les documents.

William se lèva et enfila sa veste pendant qu'Elizabeth contournait le bureau et allait l'attendre sur le seuil de la pièce. Il se réprima de tendre la main en la voyant s'engager dans le couloir vers le hall d'accueil.

" À bientôt, Monsieur Darcy. Entendit-il en passant devant la porte du bureau voisin de celui dont il sortait tout en emboîtant le pas d'Elizabeth.

- Bonne journée, Mademoiselle. " Répondit-il rapidement avant d'apercevoir brièvement une silhouette rousse relever la tête de derrière un écran d'ordinateur.

_Ce regard ne laisse aucun doute sur la tournure de ses pensées! Prépare ta défense Will..._

Elizabeth s'avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel, tandis que William Darcy salua Sarah à la réception.

" À bientôt, Mademoiselle. Dit-il en tendant la main à Elizabeth.

- Monsieur Darcy, bon voyage. Il y a mes coordonnées dans le listing que je vous ai remis. N'hésitez pas si vous avez un souci. " Ajouta Elizabeth pendant que les portes de l'ascenseur commençaient à se refermer sur lui.

**[~]**

*** OREWA: Organisation Régionale Emberá Waunaan**

**[~]**

**Vos commentaires sont susceptibles de faire évoluer cette histoire qui n'est pas totalement figée...**

**Le prochain chapitre est en préparation et arrive le plus vite possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chères lectrices, **

**Merci pour vos reviews, ils sont les bienvenus et m'encourage à faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire. **

**Je m'excuse par avance pour le condensé d'informations contenu dans ce chapitre. **

**Mais le lieu ou se déroulera une partie de mon histoire et la situation qui y règne encore aujourd'hui, en plus de me paraître importants, ne me permettent pas d'inventer et de me jouer avec la réalité de ce qu'il s'y passe. **

**Mon histoire n'a aucune volonté de dénoncer quoi que ce soit... D'autres le font mieux que moi.**

**J'ai juste trouvé en ce pays, ses habitants et son histoire, passée et présente, une base et un éventail de possibilités riches et intéressants pour y développer ma fiction. **

**De plus la situation étant encore d'actualité et riche en événements, les informations fusent et sont facilement accessibles, même s'il me faut jongler avec l'anglais ou l'espagnol. **

**Vous l'aurez compris, certains décors et certaines situations en relation avec le pays et les peuples sont et seront tirés d'endroits et d'événements réels. **

**J'ai pris la liberté de changer les noms des personnes qui m'ont inspirée et de les sortir de leur lieu (quand j'en ai eu et aurai besoin) et ligne temporelle d'origine pour les intégrer à la ligne temporelle de mon histoire. Je les ai remanié sans les dénaturer ou les éloigner de ce qu'ils étaient à l'origine. Cela n'aurait plus aucun sens sinon...**

**Ceci étant dit, bien que le contexte du pays prend une certaine part dans ce chapitre, la fiction qui tourne autour des personnages reste la priorité de cette histoire et reviendra au premier plan dès le prochain chapitre. **

**J'ai également reculer de quelques années mon histoire pour des raisons qui sont liées à la suite que je lui réserve. Au fur et à mesure que je l'écrit la suite prend forme dans mon esprit et a demandé cette correction. Les 2 premiers chapitres ont été mis à jour. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**MumDream**

**[~]**

**Chapitre 3**

Aéroport Luton LTN, Londres-Luton,

jeudi 8 Avril 2010, 21h50.

*o*

Charles Bingley, chef du service Pédiatrique depuis un an au Elder Hospital, monta à bord de l'avion qu'Elizabeth Bennet avait mis à disposition des treize médecins volontaires.

" Bonsoir Monsieur Bingley. L'accueilla l'hôtesse.

- Mademoiselle Lucy. Lui sourit-il. Comment allez-vous?

- Très bien, je vous remercie. Je vous souhaite un agréable voyage Monsieur. "

Il la remercia, et s'engagea dans la cabine du Bombardier Global 7000, l'un des jets privés, pouvant accueillir jusqu'à dix-sept passagers et effectuer un voyage transatlantique sans ravitaillement. La moquette à carreaux clairs et les meubles en acajou laqué alliaient confort et esthétique. Il traversa un premier carré de fauteuils en cuir crèmes occupés par quatre confrères qu'il salua joyeusement.

Caroline s'approcha de lui en revenant de l'arrière de la cabine, une poignée de médecins sur les talons, le téléphone portable à l'oreille.

" Il vient d'arriver, je vous mets sur haut parleur. En informa-t-elle Elizabeth. Monsieur Bingley, nous n'attendions plus que vous. "

Elle lui désigna la dernière place libre du deuxième carré de sièges sur sa droite.

" Tenez, prenez ce siège. L'invita-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas oublié votre dossier?

- Seigneur! Je crois bien avoir même oublié mon bagage. " S'exclama Charles.

Le séduisant médecin de vingt-neuf ans, à la silhouette longiligne, aux cheveux châtains, courts et ébouriffés, aux yeux bleus clairs, une fossette lui creusant la joue lorsqu'il souriait, portait la barbe naissante de quelques jours et était un homme volontaire, sociable, d'humeur constante et joviale.

" Je vous remercie pour ce trait d'humour, Monsieur Bingley, vous égayez ma soirée, jusqu'ici longue et atrocement sérieuse. Le taquina Elizabeth. Mais il est presque minuit et Iwan n'est pas encore décidé à me laisser reprendre le chemin de l'hôtel. "

Charles leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et s'installa où le lui avait indiqué Caroline.

" À votre service Mademoiselle. Rit-il à l'interlocutrice.

- Bien, nous pouvons commencer, tout le monde vous entend. Informa Caroline, recadrant la conversation.

- Merci. Alors... Le père Fernando Perez et Miguel, votre traducteur, vous attendront à l'aéroport de Quibdó et vous installeront à la maison d'accueil du diocèse. Annonça Elizabeth aux quinze passagers. Vous rencontrerez, en fin d'après-midi, les contacts du diocèse de Istmina et d'Apartado. Le but de cette rencontre sera, pour vous, de prendre connaissance de la situation actuelle sur les trois diocèses et de mettre au point, avec leur aide, une coordination dans la gestion des problèmes que provoque le conflit actuel auprès des autochtones des communautés du secteur d'Alto Andágueda. Vous rejoindrez le pôle médical de ce secteur, à Bagadó, le lendemain. Vous y ferez connaissance de vos confrères de l'organisation Médicos con Chocó Indígenas avec lesquels vous serez amenez à travailler en étroite collaboration.

- Est-ce à eux que nous devrons livrer une partie des vivres et du matériel médical? Demanda Sarah, la sage-femme de l'expédition.

- Oui, tout à fait. Répondit Elizabeth. Un village éloigné a été attaqué il y a quelques semaines et les habitants ont du fuir vers Bagadó. L'accès aux soins de santé appropriés est limité voire quasi nul. Leurs besoins sont importants... "

Importants et urgents. Dans la nuit du 15 février, alors que les indiens Emberá-Katío de la communauté d'Iracal, établie sur les rives du Rio Chuico, dormaient dans la forêt tropicale, un hélicoptère militaire survola le village en lâchant des bombes sur les habitants. Au cours de cette attaque aérienne nocturne quatre habitants ainsi qu'un nouveau né de quelques jours, furent grièvement blessés. Le nourrisson décéda dix-neuf jours plus tard.

Dans ce pays, où même les forces de l'ordre étaient corrompues, la communauté indigène avait rapidement fait le lien avec un projet d'exploitation minière. L'armée colombienne avait parlé de cet événement en le qualifiant de "malheureux" hasard, et le Général, commandant de la quinzième brigade basée à Quibdó, qui avait exécuté l'attaque, l'avait justifié par une action de lutte antiterroriste suite à des informations selon lesquelles "le trente-quatrième front de l'organisation-guérilla des FARC s'était rendu dans cette communauté". Dans ce conflit, où la population civile luttait pour ne pas fuire vers les villes, les indigènes, assiégés par l'armée qui les forçait à coopérer dans la lutte contre les FARC, assassinés par les FARC, qui les supprimaient parce qu'ils coopéraient avec l'armée, et par les paramilitaires pour raisons économiques et politiques, et traqués par les narcotrafiquants et les marchands d'armes, n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de quitter leurs villages.

Les Emberá-Katío de la communauté d'Iracal avaient nié cette information et restaient persuadés d'être chassés de leurs terres pour qu'une exploitation minière de cuivre, d'or, et de molybdène puisse s'y installer. Sous leur forêt tropicale, se trouvait un gisement de matériaux précieux, sur lequel une compagnie minière américaine, suisse, sud-africaine et australo-britannique avaient des vues. La première disposait déjà là-bas d'une concession minière de neuf mille hectares. La communauté d'Iracal s'opposait, depuis plusieurs mois, à ce projet, qui leur ferait perdre leur milieu et leur fondement de vie.

Les semaines précédant l'attaque du village, des hélicoptères militaires avaient survolé sans cesse leur territoire. Depuis, la forêt des indiens était occupée par des soldats et les indigènes, voyant en leur présence une menace, craignaient pour leur vie. Leur liberté de mouvements désormais restreinte, la communication entre les villages n'était plus possible. La peur de partir chasser et pêcher réduisait leur réserve alimentaire et la nourriture venait à manquer. Accoutumés, depuis plus d'une décennie, aux attaques à la bombe et aux invasions de troupes militaires dans leurs territoires, les indiens avaient déjà dû fuir à plusieurs reprises, leurs maisons avaient été pillées et brûlées, et des habitants du village avait mystérieusement disparu il y a cinq ans. Les femmes étaient particulièrement menacées, et huit femmes de la communauté d'Iracal s'étaient déjà ôté la vie de désespoir. Face à la situation l'aide humanitaire était attendue avec impatience.

" Est-ce que nous établirons notre campement de base là? S'informa Paul, jeune médecin urgentiste de trente ans.

- Non, vous y travaillerez beaucoup mais votre présence est surtout demandée dans les vingt-neufs communautés indigènes d'Alto Andágueda et avoisinantes de Bagadó. Vous rejoindrez la communauté de Vivícora, où vous séjournerez, le troisième jour. Tous vos déplacements vers Bagadó et les communautés indigènes qui dépendent de ce pôle médical se feront à partir de ce village...

- Nous serons chez l'habitant? Demanda un troisième médecin.

- Une grande habitation a été construite il y a trois ans. Elle vous sera mise à disposition pour y installer dortoir, sanitaires, et cuisine... Tant que les trois groupes électrogènes sont coopératifs... ce sera spartiate mais vous aurez vite fait d'y voir là le grand luxe. " Plaisanta-elle.

Un rire général anima la cabine, à l'exception de son assistante qui peinait à trouver, dans la description des conditions de vie en collectivité soumises aux aléas de leur source d'électricité, toute trace de luxe.

" Je crois avoir fait le tour... S'il n'y a plus de question. Transmettez mes salutations au père Fernando et à Miguel...

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Lui assura Caroline.

- Je vous souhaite un bon voyage. Prenez soin de vous. " Termina Elizabeth avant de couper la communication.

Les médecins qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de Caroline pour écouter le dernier briefing d'Elizabeth avant leur envol se dispersèrent et regagnèrent leur place.

Lucy vint au devant du premier carré de passagers et, en prenant note des boissons qu'ils souhaitaient commander, les informa du décollage imminent et leur demanda d'attacher leur ceinture. Elle réitéra son discours au carré suivant, puis au couple de passagers installés dans des fauteuils en vis à vis, à côté d'eux, puis aux trois passagers de la cabine suivante qui entamaient une discussion joyeuse sur le père Fernando, et termina par Paul et deux médecins qui venaient de s'installer dans un canapé et d'allumer la télévision, avant de revenir à l'avant de l'appareil et de disparaître dans la cabine de l'office.

" Je m'appelle Charles Bingley. Se présenta-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui occupait le siège voisin.

- William Darcy, ...

- Le reporter c'est cela? Pointa-t-il du doigt un point quelconque dans l'air.

- C'est cela. " Lui sourit William tout en acquiesçant de la tête et observant la grande rousse ôter ses chaussures à talons et s'installer confortablement dans son siège.

Assise en vis à vis, Caroline occupait, avec Sarah, le couple de fauteuils voisins, une allée les séparant de leur carré.

" Dis-moi que tu as autre chose que ce genre de chaussures et de pantalon dans ton bagage... " Fronça Sarah.

Caroline arracha son regard du grand hublot, analysa la question de son amie en détaillant sa veste, son pantalon et ses chaussures posées au sol et reprit son observation des avions alentours par le hublot. La voix du pilote se manifesta, interrompant l'ensemble des passagers et leurs bavardages, le temps d'annoncer le décollage imminent.

" Sarah, cela fait des mois que tu me tiens le même discours sur mes tenues... Tu sais bien que ma penderie ne contient rien de bien différent. "

Sarah secoua la tête désapprouvant son degré de raffinement et de sophistication, trop souvent extrêmes à son goût.

" Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas reçu la liste des effets recommandés pour constituer ton sac.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai eu connaissance. Mais comme tu le soulignes, cette liste est suggestive, et je n'ai aucune intention de me déguiser.

- Tu es sérieuse? " Hoqueta Sarah.

Caroline haussa les sourcils en la regardant droit dans les yeux lui répondant silencieusement qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

" Ma chérie. Rit Sarah. Je crois bien que là où nous allons, c'est du haut de tes dix centimètres et dans ton pantalon en soie que tu vas paraître déguisée. "

Caroline durcit le regard et fronça des sourcils en désaccord.

" J'espère sincèrement qu'ils sont dégriffés et que tu n'as pas remplis ton paquetage de tes tenues préférées... Tu risques d'avoir des surprises. "

_Je la vois déjà pleurer ses chaussures en cuir de yak cousues main... _Se fit la remarque William tout en regardant la scène du coin de l'oeil.

Caroline jetta un dernier regard sur ses sandales en cuir de chèvre et veloutées en daim bleu roi de chez Miu Miu, haussa les épaules et ouvrit le magasine qu'elle avait sortie de son sac.

**[~]**

" Docteur Bingley?

- Ho Monsieur Darcy pas de Monsieur ou de Docteur avec moi. Le prévint-il d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

- D'accord, mais laissez tomber les Monsieur avec moi aussi... Je me demandais quelle allait être la mission de l'équipe précisément?

- C'est une très bonne question. Sourit Charles.

- Je suppose que votre champ d'intervention ne se restreint pas à la tuberculose... Dit-il d'un air entendu.

- Non, bien sûr que non... Nous allons y poursuivre le protocole de dépistage de la tuberculose pédiatrique et le traitement des cas de coïnfection VIH / Tuberculose qui a été mis en place bien évidemment... Confirma-t-il. Nous assurerons la continuité de la prise en charge des patients en médecine générale, soins dentaires et obstétriques, de l'éducation à la santé, des services de prévention, vaccination et assainissement,...

- D'assainissement également?

- Oui, les équipes précédentes ont déjà installé un système de récupération et d'exploitation d'eau de pluie pour le travail des cultures en période de sécheresse dans plusieurs communautés ces deux dernières années. Il reste encore quelques villages qui attendent ces installations... Et enfin nous poursuivrons les activités de veille sanitaire et d'évaluation des besoins humanitaires et soins médicaux, sur l'ensemble des vingt-neufs communautés indigènes de la zone d'Alto Andágueda.

- Il va y avoir beaucoup de travail... Les journées vont être chargées. Commenta William.

- Il y a beaucoup à faire, c'est vrai. " Approuva-t-il tout en consultant le message qu'il venait de recevoir sur son téléphone.

{ _Reviens-nous entier, sain et sauf. Bon vol. XXX_ }

{ _J'en ai bien l'intention._

_Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. _

_Envoie Iwan au diable et vas te reposer._

_Bonne nuit. XX _} Répondit Charles.

" Tu n'étais pas prévue pour ce voyage... Souligna Sarah en regardant de nouveau Caroline, tout à la lecture de sa revue.

- Un voyage de cinq jours à Athènes, et me voilà parmi vous.

- Ha... Et qu'est-elle partie faire en Grèce?

- Un séminaire sur la leucémie... Expliqua Caroline. L'année dernière déjà elle s'y était rendue. Cinq jours de conférences et de repas avec des chercheurs et des médecins du monde entier... D'un ennui mortel si tu veux mon avis. "

Charles releva les yeux en direction de Caroline, verrouilla son clavier et glissa son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.

" Elle envisage peut-être d'intervenir dans des programmes de recherche par le biais de la fondation. Supposa la sage-femme.

- Aucune idée... Mais elle ne fait pas qu'assister aux séminaires, elle consulte beaucoup de rapports de travaux de recherches et rencontre beaucoup de spécialistes sur le sujet. " Ajouta Caroline

Charles remua légèrement des épaules et William remarqua le bref froncement de sourcils que ces propos avaient provoqué sur son visage.

" Une lubie qu'elle traîne depuis quelques années apparemment. " Souffla Caroline avec dédain.

Charles fronça et s'agita davantage avant de s'excuser auprès de son voisin, et de se lever précipitamment pour s'éclipser vers l'arrière de l'appareil et le cabinet de toilette. Ce départ soudain souleva l'intérêt et la curiosité du jeune reporter, qui suspecta un lien direct entre la discussion qu'entretenaient leurs voisines et la réaction troublante du médecin. Après réflexion, et réalisant qu'après tout la jeune femme parvennait bien à l'agacer alors même qu'il ne l'avait jusqu'à présent qu'entraperçu et n'avait jamais eu à s'entretenir et à travailler avec elle, William ne s'offusqua pas davantage de ce qu'il définit comme une réaction d'exaspération et dirigea son attention sur la conversation animée des médecins assis face à lui.

Lucy le sortit de ses pensées en déposant le dessous de verre et le verre devant lui.

" ... Et un cognac pour vous Monsieur. "

William la remercia avant qu'elle ne s'écarte pour laisser Charles reprendre sa place et ne disparaisse dans le compartiment voisin.

" Ho, rattrapez l'hôtesse, elle a oublié votre boisson. Se précipita de dire William.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Lucy a l'habitude de servir autant de monde... Elle ne m'oubliera pas. " Lui assura Charles appuyant son propos d'un battement de la main.

Il reprit sa place aux côtés de William, orienta son attention un bref instant sur ses voisines, et, constatant que l'assistante s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un nouveau magasine et que sa consoeur avait allumé son ordinateur portable, retourna à sa conversation avec William.

" Et vous Darcy, quel sera votre job au cours du séjour?

- Moi?... Observer... Recueillir les témoignages auprès des autochtones, des médecins de la fondation, de ceux de l'organisation Médicos con Chocó Indígenas, du père Fernando et de toutes les personnes que je pourrais être amené à rencontrer. Puis photographier et filmer autant que possible lorsqu'on m'y autorisera.

- Ça c'est toujours soumis au bon vouloir des autorités que l'on croisera. Quand ils sont bien lunés tout va bien, on a une grande liberté et une grande capacité d'action mais dès qu'ils sont à cran ils sortent les crocs... On va tous marcher sur des oeufs... Certains devront rapidement apprendre à faire profil bas. Remarqua Charles, plus pour sa collègue à la langue un peu trop pendue qu'il apprécierait voir garder certaines de ses pensées pour elle que pour William.

- Les tensions du moment vont compliquer vos actions c'est certain, mais j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de climat. Je sais ce que je veux obtenir et je suis obstiné, mais je sais me montrer patient et m'adapter aux situations difficiles.

- À quoi servira votre travail?

- Mes écrits, mes photos et mes vidéos viendront illustrer les données qui seront présentées dans des congrès et des conférences de professionnels qui étudient et travaillent sur la situation en Colombie... Expliqua William en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Des politiques?

- Pas uniquement... Des professionnels du monde médical aussi... ainsi que des professionnels de l'environnement, des botanistes et des historiens. "

Charles siffla de stupéfaction.

" Vos travaux couvrent un grand éventail de domaines. C'est intéressant de voir que vous allez apporter des informations nouvelles et un regard neuf auprès d'autant de professionnels...

- En effet. Lui sourit William. C'est ce que j'aime dans mon métier. "

Des mumures de discussions ici et, là, des liseuses allumées ou des livres ouverts, un film diffusé sur l'écran de télévision dans la cabine à l'arrière de l'appareil, chacun occupa les premières heures du voyage à sa façon. Les heures s'écoulèrent et les sièges s'inclinèrent, les uns après les autres, en position allongée et l'ensemble des passagers s'endormit pour la plus grande partie du vol.

**[~]**

Aéroport El Caraño UIB, Quibdó (Colombie),

vendredi 9 avril 2010, 04h40 heure locale (09h40 heure de Londres).

*o*

Après onze heures et demi de vol, l'avion frôla dans un bruit sourd le sol de l'une des quelques pistes d'atterrissage du petit aéroport de Quibdó. Là, dans la capitale du Chocó, où les vols sont souvent retardés par les pluies, les orages ou le brouillard, des vols presque quotidiens reliaient Quibdó aux villes de Medellin et de Bogotá, situées à une et deux heures de vol. À cette heure de la nuit, les lieux, habituellement bondés, étaient déserts, à l'exception de deux hommes. L'un, de taille moyenne et mince, au visage rond et aux cheveux grisonnants, l'autre, plus jeune, au visage plus fin, aux cheveux noirs et à la barbe ultra-courte, semblaient attendre leur arrivée. Le groupe de médecins volontaires de la Elder Foundation et le journaliste-reporter emboîtèrent le pas de Caroline à la descente de l'appareil et les saluèrent. Le premier des deux hommes s'avéra être le père Fernando Perez, un théologien et anthropologue, qui dirigeait des projets éducatifs et qui avait choisi de transformer les écoles en un lieu qui vise à dissuader les jeunes de participer au militantisme armé, le second leur fut présenté comme étant leur traducteur. Linguiste spécialisé dans la langue Katío Emberá ou Eyabida, ainsi nommée par les indigènes, Miguel allait être le lien entre eux et la population avec laquelle ils s'apprêtaient à vivre.

Quelques heures plus tard, les rayons du soleil naissant vinrent colorer la ville. Les bagages et les membres de l'équipe enfin répartis deux par deux dans les chambres de la maison des rencontres, Caroline et le père Fernando se réunirent tandis que quelques médecins ainsi que Charles et William choisirent de profiter de ce moment de liberté, avant l'arrivée des contacts des deux diocèses voisins prévue dans l'après-midi, pour parcourir et découvrir la ville de Quibdó.

Il était neuf heures et déjà la chaleur et l'humidité dégagée par la rivière Rio Atrato étaient suffocantes.

Charles et William levèrent la tête au ciel. Des câbles d'acier emmêlés, parcourant et traversant les rues, troublaient l'azur limpide du ciel. Les habitants, imperturbables, ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper, les piétons et les motocyclistes commençaient leurs activités quotidiennes à travers les rues du centre-ville. Ils suivirent un groupe de jeunes adolescents, et découvrirent la méfiance et le manque d'hospitalité se mêler dans les yeux et les voies peu complaisantes. Les femmes, au visage grave, attendaient derrière les comptoirs ou aux portes métalliques des magasins. Plus loin, se dirigeant vers la cathédrale Saint François d'Assise sur les berges du Rio Atrato, ils découvrirent, des quartiers populaires au centre, une ville inachevée, où aucun quartier n'était meilleur qu'un autre, et où il n'était pas rare de voir d'imposantes façades aux couleurs vertes, bleues, orangées ou rosées au milieu de logements construits de vieux bois ou de briques branlantes, sans vitres aux fenêtres et au toit en tôle de zinc rouillé.

" Ces maisons sont presque toujours celle d'un homme politique ou d'un fonctionnaire corrompu ". Leur expliqua Miguel, remarquant la confusion sur les visages de certains médecins.

À l'approche de la cathédrale, certains bâtiments insalubres et laissés à l'abandon côtoyaient de petits magasins mais la route était maintenant sommairement goudronnée. L'un des membres du groupe fit le constat que dans cette ville la plupart des rues se nommaient "carrera nº..." ou "calle nº...". Personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre qu'ils surgissaient sur une place goudronnée, l'endroit le plus fleuri de la Carrera Una, sur laquelle s'élevait la haute façade grise de la cathédrale Saint François d'Assise et un petit kiosque sur le parvis sous lequel se dressait une statue, d'un côté de la rue, et la digue de la rivière Atrato, une sorte de parc linéaire conçu spécialement avec des escaliers, des rampes de fer et des dizaines de parasols colorés de marchands, de l'autre côté.

Dans ce lieu d'affluence, si quelque chose excitait le centre de Quibdó c'était l'amoncellement, dans le trafic, de petites voitures taxis jaunes et de motos taxis, aux conducteurs et aux passagers sans casques et gilets réfléchissants.

" Certains vivent en face ". Commenta Miguel, en bon guide touristique, désignant du doigt l'autre rive du Rio Atrato.

Il leur apprit que le groupe de maisons en bois montées sur pilotis, occupant une partie de l'autre côté de la rivière, était un village, Bahía Solano, et qu'alors que les embarcations motorisées traversaient la rivière d'un côté à l'autre, malgré le danger de la profondeur, lorsque le niveau de la rivière baissait l'été, en hiver, la rivière débordait de son lit, et que c'était là la raison de la construction de maisons sur pilotis côtières.

Il leur raconta que les conducteurs de petits navires considéraient l'Atrato comme une rivière traîtresse, un cours d'eau farouche qui pouvait induire en erreur ceux qui ne savaient pas naviguer, à cause de fourchettes à certaines sections comme celle qu'il y avait en face de la digue où ils se trouvaient. Il leur raconta qu'à un endroit du fleuve Rio Quito la lettre "Y" se formait par le clivage de celui-ci avec la rivière Atrato, et qu'au milieu de cette lettre se dressait une île à la forêt dense que personne ne semblait visiter.

" Peut-être pour ne pas transgresser sa virginité verte. " Supposa Miguel d'une voix pleine de mystère et de danger.

Le réel danger pour ces couloirs de navigation résidait dans la violence des courants que provoquaient de brusques montées des eaux, dans les obstacles que représentaient les récifs ou les troncs d'arbres, mais surtout dans le conflit armé. Les voies fluviales étaient aussi dangereuses que lentes. Il fallait souvent plusieurs jours pour aller en pirogue jusqu'aux villages et pour rejoindre les municipalités et les villes.

L'immense forêt tropicale, la petitesse de l'aéroport et les voies fluviales aussi dangereuses et lentes que l'était le réseau routier faisait du Chocó une région lointaine, isolée du reste du pays, et très difficile d'accès.

Le groupe poursuivit son parcours vers le sud de la ville, jusqu'à la chambre de commerce, avant de rentrer à la maison d'accueil et d'y retrouver Caroline et le père Fernando.

Passé l'encadrement de la porte de la salle à manger commune, Charles réalisa rapidement que des événements imprévus étaient en train de se dérouler. Caroline sirotait tranquillement son café pendant que le père Fernando était plongé dans une conversation téléphonique des plus animées et n'avait pas noté leur arrivée.

Sarah alla s'asseoir près de Caroline qui se révéla être très peu utile quant à informer les nouveaux arrivants.

" Un problème à l'un des check points... Les renseigna-t-elle vaguement.

- Lequel? Demanda Charles à voix basse, en prenant la chaise de l'autre côté de la table, face à elle.

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas tout compris de la conversation. "

_Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle fait ici... Ha Lizzy, on aurait vraiment pu se passer d'elle. _Pensa Charles en haussant les sourcils faussement étonné.

" Les habitants de San Rafael de Negua font blocus sur la Carretera. Les personnes que nous devions voir sont bloquées au check point de Tutunendo. " Précisa Samantha.

Samantha Minuels, gynécologue-obstétricienne de trente-cinq ans, d'origine espagnole et mariée à un chirurgien, travaillait au Elder Hospital depuis sa dernière année d'internat et avait déjà participé une fois, trois ans auparavant, à l'expédition humanitaire de la fondation en Colombie. C'était avec enthousiasme qu'elle avait renouvelé son intérêt pour les actions de la Elder Foundation dans la région du Chocó.

" En effet Señora Minuels. "

Le père Fernando venait de terminer sa conversation et, ne paraissant pas plus énervé par la situation que quelques minutes auparavant, déconcertait l'assemblée à l'exception de Samantha, Charles et William.

" Ces villageois ont réalisé une action symbolique il y a plusieurs semaines devant le siège du Gouverneur du Chocó pour revendiquer leurs droits sociaux et culturels quant à leur droit à l'éducation. Leur expliqua le théologien en se servant une tasse de café. Ils sont parvenus à un accord avec l'Etat... Mais le manque de volonté et d'action des politiques à appliquer les accords ont eu raison de leur patience et les indigènes ont établi un blocus sur les deux seules routes qui rejoignent Quibdó : celle qui va à Medellin au nord et celle qui va vers Istmina et Apartado au sud.

- Je ne comprends pas... Quel problème rencontre l'équipe que nous devons voir? Écarquilla Samantha, qui savait que Tutunendo se situait sur la route de Medellin.

- Elle revenait d'un séjour de plusieurs jours à Medellin. Lui répondit-il. Et deux promotrices de santé sont retenues par la police à Tutunendo.

- Qu'allons nous faire en les attendant? S'inquiéta Caroline, dissimulant à peine le peu d'intérêt qu'elle portait à la situation que vivaient les deux jeunes femmes.

- Je ne vais pas les attendre. J'ai encore quelques appels à passer et je pars pour Tutunendo aussitôt. L'informa-t-il.

- Hé bien en route alors... " Grimaça la jeune assistante de direction de vingt-huit ans.

Le père Fernando Perez hésita un instant en scrutant la jeune femme et particulièrement sa tenue.

" Si vous le souhaitez Señorita, mais pas dans cette tenue. Je suis désolé, elle n'est pas adaptée pour là où nous allons. "

_On va rire. _Se réjouit William.

Caroline eut un mouvement de recul.

" Mais je n'en ai pas d'autre... Rien de plus adapté j'en ai peur. " S'exclama-t-elle.

Le théologien, peu habitué à cette situation, réfléchit un moment en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

" Voyez avec l'une de vos collègues si elle peut vous permettre de lui emprunter un t-shirt, un pantalon de randonnée et des chaussures sans talons pendant que je téléphone à quelques contacts ". Lui dit-il avant de finir de boire d'un trait son café.

Caroline dévisagea le père Fernando, plissa les yeux puis, ne le voyant pas formuler d'autre solution, finit par sortir de la pièce accompagnée de Sarah et Samantha. La première était plus proche de la taille quarante-deux que de sa taille trente-huit alors que l'autre était plus petite qu'elle. Sceptique quant à l'image qu'elle dégagerait sous peu, elle sentit un malaise la gagner avant de se résigner et soupirer.

**[~]**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. **

**Le chapitre 4 est en cours et arrive au plus vite... En 2014 en principe :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, **

**Un merci particulier à Miriamme pour m'avoir soutenue et poussée à me lancer. **

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui viennent me lire... même si vous restez dans l'ombre... J'espère que ma fiction vous satisfait... **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**MumDream**

**[~]**

**Chapitre 4**

Répartis entre les véhicules de l'anthropologue et du traducteur, Caroline, Charles, Paul, l'urgentiste, et le journaliste avaient pris la route vers le nord de Quibdó. Caroline et Paul accompagnaient le père Fernando. Tandis que le pédiatre et William voyageaint aux côtés de Miguel dans son vieux 4x4 Pajero des années quatre-vingt, les deux hommes à l'avant du vieux véhicule tout terrain BJ, tout à leur discussion, laissaient une Caroline, silencieuse, regarder le paysage depuis la banquette arrière. Toujours renfrognée d'avoir dû revêtir un t-shirt trop large, un short et des chaussures de sport des plus basiques, elle avait opté pour une humeur revêche et avait choisi de ne pas leur accorder la moindre attention.

La voie routière qu'ils empruntaient reliait Quibdó, enclavée au cœur de la forêt tropicale, au reste du monde. Partant de Quibdó, _la Carretera_ devenait rapidement une simple piste, traversait la cordillère et atteignait, à quelques deux cents kilomètres la ville de Medellin. Le voyage qui devrait prendre en principe quelques heures à peine, dans cette région du monde, pouvait durer de quinze heures à plusieurs jours, selon les incidents. Les risques étaient partout. Éboulements, effondrements de piste et de végétation, boue et pluies diluviennes, lorsque les soldats aux check points ne faisaient pas blocus ou que les habitants de la région n'en perturbaient pas le trafic par des actes de manifestations contre les autorités locales ou nationales. Malgré tout, _la Carretera_, unique axe routier, de la région était très fréquentée. Vital, il permettait, même si difficilement, d'alimenter toute la région du Chocó, et d'en exporter les richesses naturelles.

Il était midi, et même la froideur de la jeune femme ne pouvait atténuer les effets qu'avaient les vingt-huit degrés extérieurs dans l'abitacle. L'air était irrespirable et la courte distance à parcourir n'était en rien réconfortante. Il leur fallut près d'une heure pour parcourir les quinze kilomètres sur la route défoncée conduisant au check point de Tutunendo.

Quelques heures plus tôt dans la matinée, les troupes de la brigade mobile anti-émeute de la police s'en étaient prises aux indigènes qui manifestaient et entravaient la circulation, engendrant un mouvement de panique.

À l'entrée du village de Tutunendo Miguel ralentit son allure et roula quelques minutes à travers les ruelles. William tournait la tête à droite et à gauche découvrant des habitations fabriquées sur un style commun. De minuscules logements en bois ou béton, de plein pied, et au toit en tôle ondulée. Quelques façades peintes de couleurs vives se démarquaient. Quelques rares terrasses construites de plusieurs piliers en bois, supportant une toiture en tôle, étaient aménagées au premier étage sur toute la surface de la maison.

Le véhicule bifurqua et s'arrêta net lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au coeur de la confusion régnant dans le village.

" Je suis le père Fernando Perez du diocèse de Quibdó. Se présenta-t-il à un homme de la police après les salutations d'usage. Nous recherchons Maria Sanchez et Anita Benitsa ainsi que leurs collègues.

- Et qui sont ces personnes? " Demanda le policier en désignant les quatre européens.

L'homme d'église fit les présentations et, délaissant ceux qui l'accompagnaient, suivit le policier.

" Comment une telle chose peut-elle être possible. S'indigna Caroline d'un air supérieur. A-t-on idée de vivre dans ces conditions!

- Je doute que ce soit par choix! Fulmina Charles, se retournant brutalement, la regardant droit dans les yeux et la réduisant au silence.

- Regardez, il y a l'air d'y avoir un regroupement là-bas. Allons plutôt évaluer l'état de la situation. " Les invita Paul Smitt pour désamorcer le conflit naissant entre les deux collègues.

William ne leur prêtait déjà plus attention concentré à observer l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait. Il traversa la ruelle, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses pas le menaient vers un groupe de soldats armés, puis, tournant au coin d'une maison, vit un alignement d'énormes véhicules noirs dotés d'immenses pare-chocs s'apparentant, étrangement pour cette région pluvieuse dont la température ne descend jamais en dessous des vingt degrés, plus à des lames de déneigement qu'autre chose.

_Alors c'est à cela que ressemble les blindés de l'ESMAD_*****_... Intéressant... _Pensa-t-il en sortant son appareil photo de son sac à dos.

Il prit quelques clichés avant de s'éloigner.

_Je doute que les indiens aient été réprimés en douceur. _Analysa-t-il.

" Ils sont intervenus avec des gaz lacrymogènes. " Fut-il apostrophé.

Il sursauta et prit conscience de la voix qui s'était adressée à lui et l'avait observé prendre des photos. Une femme, plus tout à fait jeune sans pour autant être très âgée, aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe jaune poussin, lui faisait face.

" Puis ils ont chargé et les ont violemment maltraités. " Ajouta-t-elle.

William l'observait et l'écouter, s'efforçant d'être attentif pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait en espagnol.

" Ils ont détruit des téléphones et des mégaphones et brûlé leurs affaires...

- Où sont les indiens Emberá maintenant? Lui demanda-il.

- Ils ont fui les lieux pour se protéger... mais d'autres sont restés manifester à la sortie du village, sur la route vers Medellin... Ils continuent le blocus. " Répondit-elle en lui montrant du doigt la direction.

William hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et sans plus de cérémonie elle s'éloigna. Il revint sur ses pas et vers la petite place où ils avaient observé un rassemblement un peu plus tôt. Trois autres femmes, aux tenues plus modernes et plus sobres, et un militaire armé accrochèrent son attention. Visiblement ce dernier recueillait leurs informations ou doléances avec un intérêt et soucis véritables. Il les photographia subrepticement puis, continua d'avancer, balayant du regard les personnes qu'il croisait lorsqu'il posa son regard sur un grand tissu sur lequel on y avait peint un slogan de manifestation. Il prit le temps de photographier l'inscription _Nuestra Felicidad depende de un TERRITORIO LIBRE Y AUTONOMO_ avant que Paul l'interpelle.

" Darcy... Ils sont en train de décompter les personnes disparues et de lister leurs biens...

- Disparues? "

Paul opina d'un mouvement de tête.

" Des vêtements et des sacs ont été retrouvés dans la rivière... Une vingtaine sont présumées disparues... Beaucoup d'enfants. L'informa Paul en crispant les muscles d'un des coins des lèvres.

- Des blessés?

- Oui, Charles s'interroge sur la façon de faire reconnaître leur droits à la santé pour les cas les moins alarmants. Nous sommes en train de prendre en charge quelques cas les plus préoccupants et urgents. "

_Ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire. _Observa William.

" Mais c'est loin d'être gagné. " Ajouta Paul.

Le journaliste lui emboîta le pas et intégra avec discrétion le groupe d'indiens. Une femme vêtue de rouge et violet très voyants présentait entre ses index la robe de sa fille disparue. Sous son expression digne William lisait l'inquiétude et la tristesse d'une mère que l'on tentait de refouler. Cette dignité la rendait intéressante et il la prit en photo.

De l'autre côté de l'assemblée Caroline était en discussion avec un policier tout en observant le reporter déambuler et discuter avec les indigènes.

" Pour l'Etat nous ne sommes que des animaux! Se plaignit un homme.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? Miguel fit la traduction en s'adressant à lui en Katío Emberá.

- Ch'uya.

- C'est vrai à leurs yeux on ne vaut pas mieux que les animaux. Appuya un autre homme plus jeune en désignant d'un signe de tête un soldat armé. Alors pourquoi respecter nos droits les plus fondamentaux? "

Caroline était concentrée à regarder Miguel traduire dans un sens puis dans l'autre tout en se faufilant.

" Permettez-vous que je vous l'empreinte un moment Monsieur Darcy? Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant sous ses cils et en passant la main sous le bras de Miguel. Palpiter des cils n'a pas été productif. Je crois qu'ils ne comprennent pas bien mon espagnol avec mon accent anglais. " Expliqua-t-elle en affichant volontairement une petite moue qu'elle voulait adorable.

_Ou alors ils ne sont pas prêts à vous donner ce que vous leur demandez._ Voulut répartir William.

Il lui répondit sans prendre la peine de répondre à son sourire.

" Oui bien sûr.

- Vous êtes l'amabilité incarnée Monsieur Darcy. " Le remercia-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

_Vraiment? Arrrk._

" Peut-être ne sont-ils pas disposés à vous donner satisfaction... Finit-il par lâcher exaspéré par ses manières.

- Ho mais pourquoi refuseraient-ils d'envoyer des équipes de secours faire des recherches dans la forêt avoisinante? " Demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse et en s'éloignant accrochée au bras du traducteur.

_Parce que c'est comme cela... comme partout... ils ont le pouvoir de vous dire non... _

Les regardant revenir au devant du policier avec lequel elle s'était entretenue quelques minutes plus tôt, William ne vit pas une femme Emberá se rapprocher de lui. Ch'uya dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit la femme s'avança davantage et le serra dans ses bras. Il se sentit soudainement penaud et le contraste des corps rendait l'expression de William d'autant plus délectable. Le mètre-soixante et la finesse de la taille de la femme Emberá, qui avait enroulé les bras au niveau de sa ceinture et enfoui le visage au niveau de son torse, exagéraient le mètre-quatre-vingt-dix et la musculature de William tout en rendant fragile la silhouette à qui il rendait confusément son étreinte.

" Ces hommes n'ont aucune manière! C'est scandaleux! " Entendit-il Caroline s'exclamer.

_Apparemment son pouvoir de persuasion ne fonctionne pas ici... Vraiment dommage... Mademoiselle Bennet n'a pas l'air de se voir refuser quoi que ce soit très souvent._

" Elle est la femme de Ch'yua. L'informa Miguel, de retour à ses côtés. Elle vous remercie d'être là. "

William écarquilla des yeux.

" Mais je n'ai rien fait. "

L'indigène recula d'un pas et il baissa les yeux sur son visage.

" No hice Nada******. " Répéta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux cette fois.

En quelques secondes une émotion naquit dans son estomac et le tenailla. Il était certes touché par la violence qui avait eu lieue, mais même s'il y était régulièrement confronté il n'avait jamais su s'y habituer et encore moins l'accepter. Au cours des premières années où il avait été envoyé sur le terrain, un sentiment de révolte et d'impuissance face aux événements le hantaient. Puis les années s'étaient succédées les unes après les autres et avec elles étaient nées une nouvelle appréhension et compréhension de son travail et de ce qu'il voulait en faire. Mais s'il avait su prendre le recul nécessaire pour ne plus laisser les visions de pauvreté, de violence et de mort le poursuivre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une partie de la douleur de ceux qu'il rencontrait. Plus même, il s'y autorisait estimant que cela lui permettait de rester humain.

" Quelqu'un m'a fait la même chose tout à l'heure... " Lui dit Caroline comme si de telles effusions n'avaient aucun impact émotionnel sur elle.

William jetta un dernier regard à l'indienne et suivit Miguel et Caroline vers le père Fernando.

_Comment une telle femme peut mener et financer de tels programmes et être aussi hermétique... Un moment elle donne l'impression d'être ici pour la première fois et l'instant d'après elle est complètement blasée... Soit cette femme venimeuse a un problème soit c'est moi qui ne comprends plus rien aux femmes... Qu'elles soient contradictoires d'accord, c'est mondialement connu, mais là elle pourrait rentrer dans le guiness des records!_

Le père Fernando sortait du bâtiment dans lequel on l'avait invité à entrer à leur arrivée.

" Anita, Maria et les autres vont être libérés. Les rassura-t-il.

- Pourquoi les gardaient-ils en détention? Demanda Charles.

- Ils ont étaient surpris auprès des Emberá alors ils les ont accusés de prendre part à la manifestation et d'encourager le blocus.

- Et que faisons-nous maintenant? S'enquit impatiemment Caroline. Ils ne veulent ni envoyer de groupes de recherches dans la forêt ni demander des secours pour les blessés.

- Nous avons apporté les soins que ne pouvions avec ce que nous avions. Informa Paul.

- Nous rentrons à Quibdó. Je vais me mettre en relation avec le pôle médical pour voir s'ils peuvent intervenir. Intervint une voix dans le dos de Fernando. Je m'appelle Maria, merci d'être venus. "

**[~]**

Six heures trentre le samedi matin, les premiers rayons du soleil brisaient l'obscurité. Une quinzaine de bateaux à moteur terminaient de s'aligner le long de la berge pendant qu'une vingtaine d'hommes s'apprêtaient à y charger la cargaison d'une dizaine de camions.

Caroline consulta pour la troisième fois l'inventaire puis, flanquée de Miguel, s'avança vers l'élévateur à l'arrière d'un camion et s'y hissa pour y lire l'étiquetage de quelques palettes.

" Bien! Ceux-ci, ceux-ci, et... ceux-ci vont dans le premier bateau. " Commanda-t-elle par l'intermédiaire du traducteur.

Les premières palettes furent déchargées, avancées jusqu'aux escaliers qui descendaient vers les embarcations, ouvertes et chargées à bord d'un premier bateau long et étroit quand la pluie redoubla.

" Vous devriez enfiler votre rain-cut avant d'être trempée jusqu'à l'os. " L'invita Miguel.

Caroline s'immobilisa et lui fit face en fronçant les sourcils.

" Ça va durer encore plusieurs heures... Ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. " S'expliqua-t-il en levant les mains, en signe de soumission, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'il n'y était pour rien.

- Je ne l'ai pas pris avec moi. " Lui dit-elle avec un soupçon de défi et d'amusement dans la voix et les yeux.

Toute expression disparut et son visage se figea lorsqu'après avoir revêtu son rain-cut il en sortit un second de son sac et lui tendit. Le regard glacial et les dents serrées elle s'efforça de lui prendre des mains et de s'en parer.

Fatiguée de s'être couchée tard et levée tôt et la mauvaise météo qui ralentissait le travail des hommes empiraient son humeur maussade. Le soleil se levait plus haut dans le ciel, les heures avançaient et les bateaux ne se remplissaient pas suffisamment vite au goût de Caroline.

Le père Fernando, l'équipe médicale et William Darcy la rejoignirent vers huit heures trente, alors qu'elle bataillait pour régler les derniers imprévus logistiques.

" Où en est-on du plein d'essence? Demanda-t-elle à l'un des pilotes Emberá par l'intermédiaire de Miguel, en s'approchant de Charles et William.

- Les deux derniers bateaux sont en cours de ravitaillement. " Lui traduit Miguel.

- Bien. " Conclut-elle en soupirant et refermant le listing qu'elle avait finit par malmené.

Elle laissa retomber les épaules d'épuisement.

" Mais comment fait-elle? Elle m'avait donné l'impression que c'était bien plus facile que cela! " S'interrogea-t-elle.

_Quand on est né une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, pour certains le moindre travail est rapidement insurmontable à ce que je vois. _Commenta William

" Question d'habitude et d'organisation... Lui répondit Charles Bingley. Mademoiselle Bennet est très observatrice et a très vite appris de Monsieur Elder. L'hôpital et... "

_PAUSE! _S'écria intérieurement William.

" Mademoiselle Bennet?! " Demanda William.

Son regard passa et repassa dans la plus grande confusion de Caroline à Charles.

" Elizabeth Bennet est la présidente de la fondation... L'informa Charles.

- Monsieur Darcy connaît déjà Mademoiselle Bennet. Elle l'a reçu en entretien mercredi. " L'interrompit Caroline.

_Bordel de merde!_

William ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Il referma les lèvres et les rouvrit plusieurs fois sans parvenir à formuler la moindre parole.

_Bordel! Bordel de putain de merde!... Et la vipère là qui est-ce?... Ho non c'est..._

Charles le vit dévisager Caroline avec un regard noir.

" Caroline est...

_... son assistante._ Comprit William.

" son assistante personnelle... Elle travaille pour Elizabeth depuis sa prise de fonction à la tête de l'hôpital et de la fondation. Ajouta Charles.

- Je suis certaine que Mademoiselle Bennet a pris le temps de faire le tour des membres de l'expédition pendant leur entrevue. Tenez-vous prêt, la pluie s'est enfin arrêtée, nous allons bientôt pouvoir lever l'ancre. "

_Et... Et j'ai été reçu par Elizabeth Bennet... La vipère m'a fait entrer dans son bureau et m'en a vu ressortir accompagné... La personne que j'ai vu était forcément la présidente!... Merde!_

" Vous venez? " Les invita Paul.

Hagard, William suivit Charles et Paul, prit congé du père Fernando Perez, monta à bord d'un des deux bateaux dans lesquels l'équipe de volontaires était répartie et prit place à côté de Charles. Le pilote mit en marche le moteur et écarta doucement l'embarcation du bord. À l'avant son assistant se tenait debout, un bâton à la main, balayant du regard la surface de l'eau et identifiant les obstacles et les rochers au pilote.

_Et la vipère... Comment il a dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà? Merde je ne sais plus... Une chose est sûre la vipère ne devait pas être du voyage. Elle remplace sa patronne... C'est sa patronne qui est allée en Grèce... _

Soudainement le courant emporta le bateau et le déporta vers un rocher abrupte. Le conducteur qui s'était tenu prêt accéléra dans le courant et rejoignit des eaux plus profondes et plus calmes. La manoeuvre trempa les quatre passagers à l'avant du bateau dont Caroline, tenue immobile par le gilet de sauvetage.

_Tout s'explique... le comportement de Charles quand elle a critiqué ouvertement sa supérieure. _

Le convoi passa sous le pont Lloró où le fleuve Rio Atrato se jette dans le fleuve Rio Andágueda et le pilote dut manoeuvrer rapidement.

_Mais quel crétin Darcy!_ S'exclama-t-il en passant pour la énième fois la main dans ses cheveux. _Tu ne pouvais pas faire pire..._

Plongé dans ses pensées le trajet jusqu'à Bagadó lui parut court et rapide et William n'avait rien relevé des paysages qu'ils avaient traversés.

Accostés à Bagadó ils firent la connaissance d'Angela Penita, l'administratrice de l'organisation Médicos con Chocó Indígenas, et des médecins présents au pôle de santé de la commune.

William profita que les deux équipes médicales soulagent quelques bateaux de vivres, médicaments et matériel médical pour photographier la manoeuvre puis, en s'éloignant, le reste de la petite commune, pourvue de quelques rues aux maisons cimentées, d'électricité et d'eau courante.

_Ho le luxe!_ S'esclaffa-t-il en passant devant quelques _tiendas_******* vendant fruits tropicaux, légumes et... de la bière.

William ne put se retenir de photographier ces échoppes un sourire dessiné aux lèvres. Il prit quelques clichés supplémentaires du poste de police et du centre de soin et rejoignit l'équipe médicale d'Elder Foundation.

L'assemblée entre les deux organisations dura encore près d'une heure avant de manger et de discuter avec quelques habitants et que le convoi de bateaux et de canots à moteur se remette en marche vers le petit village d'indiens Emberá.

Ils atteignirent Vivícora, où Mayua les attendait, dans l'après-midi.

L'équipe entière descendit des embarcations et suivirent Miguel qui semblait bien connaître la femme qui les accueillait.

_J'ai supporté la chaleur, l'humidité, ces fichus moustiques qui m'obligent à empester cette odeur citronnée inefficace, les routes inachevées et le manque de confort mais là! Il n'y a rien ici!... Pire on est au milieu de nulle part!_ Paniqua Caroline. _Hé... Génial, il n'y a pas de réseau! _Fulmina-t-elle en consultant l'écran de son téléphone.

**[~]**

*** ESMAD: Brigade mobile anti-émeute de la police**

**** No hice nada: Je n'ai rien fait**

***** Tiendas: de petits magasins**

**[~]**

**Cela vous a plu... Je sais que le voyage pour arriver jusque là a été long... **

**Mais nous y voici: le décor est planté!**

**Petite note: Caroline sait-elle qu'aujourd'hui il existe la téléphonie par satellite? **

**Le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit et prêt à être publié... Certainement ce week-end... **

**Mon cadeau de Noël avant l'heure dirons nous. **

**Au programme? Ça s'en va, ça arrive, ça se dévoile... Enfin vous verrez bien :-)**

**Une chose est sûre: au coeur de ce chapitre 5... nos personnages :-)**

**J'espère que je parviendrai à vous transmettre le plaisir que j'ai eu à le voir germer dans mon esprit et à vous l'écrire... **

**MumDream**


	5. Chapter 5

*** Merci à tous ceux et celles qui viennent me lire. Même si vous ne m'exprimez pas vos pensées, j'essaie de me dire que tant que vous venez me lire c'est que mon histoire vous plaît ou, pour le moins, vous donne envie de lire la suite. **

*** Merci Miriamme pour ton review, n'oublie pas que Darcy est habitué à être exposé à ces situations. Et il a déjà un rôle important, ses travaux serviront à amener la parole des Emberá jusqu'aux différentes instances des pays riches. C'est déjà quelque chose. Comme il est courant de le dire " sauver une vie, c'est sauver le monde... ". Il est humain, je ne vais pas faire de lui un superman ce serait beaucoup pour les épaules d'une seule personne. Oui oui j'ai pitié pour ce pauvre Mr Darcy, j'ai envie de le ménager... Enfin à ce niveau seulement ;-) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Je vous avais dit "Ça s'en va, ça arrive, ça se dévoile..."**

**Chose promise, chose due... **

**Voici le chapitre 5... Un long chapitre consacré à nos personnages. **

**Appréciez, savourez, prenez-y autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire... Et surtout dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**MumDream**

**[~]**

**Chapitre 5**

Vivícora, village d'indigènes Emberá-Katío,

Samedi 17 avril 2010, 9ème jour d'expédition.

*o*

Profondément absorbé par ses pensées, William regardait par la fenêtre du dispensaire de Vivícora. Mark Elder avait découvert ce petit village d'autochtones lors d'un voyage d'un mois qu'il avait effectué dans la région du Chocó avant son entrée à l'université. L'emplacement du village facilement accessible depuis Bagadó et l'accueil des habitants l'avaient convaincu, six ans après, d'y séjourner lors de ses missions humanitaires, et d'y construire un petit dispensaire. Logeant les premières années chez l'habitant, le nombre croissant de médecins participant aux missions d'Elder Foundation avait nécessité, il y avait quelques années, la construction d'un logement pouvant accueillir une petite quinzaine de lits d'appoint.

Le bruit de moteur d'une vedette l'arracha à sa rêverie et attira son attention. William n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître les deux passagers qui mettaient pied à terre, leur arrivée avait déjà ameutée un petit groupe d'enfants et d'adolescents.

L'agitation arracha Caroline à sa tâche et piqua sa curiosité. Se plaçant à son côté elle observa, comme lui, attendant de pouvoir voir le visage des visiteurs.

Le trouble s'immisça furtivement en lui, lorsque William aperçut une longue chevelure brune, remontée en chignon destructuré, et un visage pâle apparaître le temps d'une seconde au-dessus de la foule. Inconsciemment, il retint sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

" Argh! S'étrangla et écarquilla Caroline en découvrant l'identité d'un des deux nouveaux arrivants. Mais que fait-elle ici?... Elle ne m'a pas prévenue. " Fronça-t-elle des sourcils.

William sursauta, au son de la voix de Caroline dont il n'avait pas noté la proximité, écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête.

Samantha, la gynécologue-obstétricienne, essaya de regarder par la fenêtre.

" Qui est-ce? "

Caroline ne lui répondit pas, la bouscula en reculant, la contraignant à faire un pas en arrière pour la laisser passer, et sortit précipitamment.

Mayua, avertie de son arrivée, s'était approchée et étreignait longuement Elizabeth, lui murmurant combien elle lui avait manquée au cours des dernières années, quand Elizabeth vit Caroline sortir du dispensaire. Elle se détacha des bras qui l'accueillaient chaleureusement, monta calmement les quelques marches, son sourire s'effaçant au passage, et s'avança jusqu'à Caroline, qui s'était immobilisée en haut de l'escalier lorsque les yeux de sa patronne s'étaient posés sur elle.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son assistante.

" Vous êtes virée. L'informa-t-elle solennellement. Vous allez rassembler vos affaires et repartir avec le guide. Un avion vous attend pour Bogotá, où vous prendrez le premier vol pour Londres.

- Mais...

- Il ne sera pas nécessaire de vous présenter au bureau à votre arrivée. Vos effets ont été rassemblés et vous seront retournés par coursier. "

Caroline sentit sa gorge se serrer.

" Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi?

- Je vous avez informée et confiée la responsabilité de renvoyer à Londres le lot d'Atarax qui ne devait en aucune manière être administré à qui que ce soit. Vous deviez vous être acquittée de cette tâche dès votre arrivée comme je vous l'avez commandé.

- Je suis désolée... Mais je vous assure il va bien, j'y ai veillé. Haleta Caroline. Entrez voir par vous-même, il est hors de danger maintenant. " L'invita-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Elizabeth n'avait jamais vu son assistante s'abaisser devant qui que ce soit, et encore moins la voir supplier quiconque. Caroline ne pouvait le savoir, mais rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ou dire ne l'aurait fait revenir sur sa décision.

" Vous n'avez pas fait votre travail. La fit taire froidement Elizabeth. Mais au-delà de cela vous avez permis que ce médicament soit mis en circulation et mis la vie d'un membre de l'équipe en danger. Faites votre paquetage et partez. " Ordonna-t-elle et attendit que Caroline s'éloigne sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

_Mission 'what else' accomplie... Ce n'était pas si terrible, en fait... Caroline et Clooney: hop... dé...bar...ras...sée! _Soupira Elizabeth, soulagée.

Elle pénétra dans le dispensaire et s'immobilisa. Elle balaya d'un regard inquiet les différents lits de la pièce jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur le corps endormi de Charles, échappant un hoquet sanglotant qu'elle ne parvint pas à contenir. Elle inspira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits et s'avança lentement vers Paul qui était sur le point de contrôler la température de son confrère au moment où elle était entrée.

L'urgentiste l'accueillit avec un sourire emphatique.

" Il est sorti d'affaire.

- Dites-moi plus précisément ce qu'il s'est passé, Monsieur Smitt. " L'invita Elizabeth sans quitter des yeux le corps de Charles.

William et Samantha observaient silencieusement la discussion. Mayua, qui avait emboîté le pas d'Elizabeth et était entrée en même temps qu'elle, les rejoignit pour lui laisser plus d'intimité.

Paul s'éloigna de quelques mètres du lit, suivit d'Elizabeth, prit une inspiration et lui relata l'ensemble des événements.

" Nous revenions d'un champ de culture où on avait été appelé auprès d'une femme qui avait besoin de soins. Sur le chemin il a été piqué par un scorpion. La piqûre n'a été que modérément douloureuse selon l'appréciation du Docteur Bingley. J'ai immédiatement nettoyer la piqûre et bander sa cheville, et dès notre arrivée au dispensaire je lui ai prescrit un antihistaminique en dosage poids à fréquence de trois fois par jour.

- L'Atarax? " Demanda-t-elle confirmation.

Paul acquiesça.

" Qui a sorti le lot de ce médicament de la réserve? "

Il déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux.

" Moi.

- Qui s'est occupé de ranger les médicaments dans la réserve à votre arrivée? Lui demanda-t-elle, une idée de la réponse déjà à l'esprit.

- Mademoiselle Oliver. "

_Caroline... _

" Poursuivez, s'il vous plaît... Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

- Avant-hier dans la soirée, après la première prise, il a commencé à se sentir nauséeux et sa température corporelle était élevée. Je lui ai demandé de se découvrir au maximum et un érythème naissait entre ses omoplates.

- Choc anaphylactique?

- Les nausées auraient pu être un signe d'aggravation de son état dû à la toxine mais l'érythème était forcément une réaction au traitement. J'ai immédiatement stoppé l'Atarax, je lui ai admnistré 0,3mg d'adrénaline en intra-musculaire...

- Pourquoi pas en intraveineuse?

- Il était en hypotension. " Lui expliqua-t-il.

Elizabeth approuva ses raisons.

" Puis je l'ai mis sous paracétamol pour faire baisser la température... Elle est redescendue à trente-sept depuis hier soir, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Je le garde encore un peu en observation, sa tension est encore un peu basse. "

Elizabeth expira et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait retenue sa respiration durant une bonne partie des explications du Docteur Smitt. S'il trouvait sa venue et son inquiétude exagérées il n'en dit rien et Elizabeth lui en était reconnaissante. Elle tourna toute son attention vers Charles qui montrait des premiers signes d'éveil, et s'approcha doucement jusqu'au pied du lit.

" Est-ce qu'on peut le toucher? S'informa Elizabeth.

- Oui, oui bien sûr. "

Charles entrouvrit une première fois les yeux, qu'il referma et serra violemment, puis il cligna plusieurs fois de suite, leur laissant le temps de s'habituer à la forte luminosité.

Elizabeth posa une main sur sa cheville qui n'avait pas été bandée.

" Hé... Salut. Lui sourit-elle tendrement.

- Salut. Murmura Charles. Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir... Je vais très bien. Sourit-il en essayant de se redresser et échouant lamentablement.

- Ho oui... Laissa traîner Elizabeth avec espièglerie. Je vois que tu es prêt à prendre le départ du marathon de Londres. Le taquina-t-elle. Je voulais te souhaiter ton anniversaire en personne et je vois que tu te prépares psychologiquement à l'hospice.

- Lizzy... La mit-il en garde d'un ton faussement sévère.

- Tu as raison de prendre un peu d'avance, les années passent plus vite au delà d'un certain âge. " Rit-elle.

Charles leva l'une des deux jambes.

" Crois-moi, je peux encore lever la jambe pour te mettre un bon coup de pied au cul. " Lui assura-t-il.

Elizabeth leva un sourcil de défi, qui déclencha un fou rire à Charles, puis rit à son tour.

" Viens approche... " L'enjoignit-il en lui tendant la main.

**[~]**

" C'était inévitable. " Commenta Mayua.

Peu attentive à ce qui l'entourait, Mayua était distraite par la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux.

" Quoi donc? Demanda Samantha.

- Votre assistante était certaine que cela en resterait là... J'ai bien tenté de la préparer. Répondit-elle pensivement.

- Vous voulez dire que vous saviez que Mademoiselle Bennet la renverrait? "

_Bingley et elle sont clairement en couple. Il faudrait être aveugle ou stupide pour ne pas voir l'intimité qu'ils partagent... C'est évident qu'un truc pareil n'allait pas passer... Faute professionnelle. _Réfléchit William.

La femme indigène ne détournait pas son attention d'Elizabeth et Charles

" Je connais bien Lizzy. L'informa-t-elle. Je l'avais fortement soupçonné quand elle m'a dit qu'elle arrivait.

- Vous avez été en contact récemment? "

_Elle doit certainement recevoir des rapports quotidiennement ou au moins une fois par semaine... Et il a bien fallu lui annoncer l'incident. _

" Quand Paul lui a téléphoné pour l'informer de l'état de Charles. Répondit Mayua. Elle n'était pas dans son élément ici. " Ajouta-t-elle, en inclinant la tête sur le côté, attendrie.

_Ce n'est rien de le dire..._

Samantha se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça silencieusement.

Le sourire de Mayua s'élargit et William entrevit l'ébauche d'une communication silencieuse entre elle et Elizabeth. Mayua vint à sa rencontre et la serra tendrement contre elle.

" Je savais que tu reviendrais un jour. "

Elizabeth recula pour la regarder. Un sourire timide naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

" Je suis désolée tu sais... Tellement désolée pour... Poursuivit-elle.

- Je sais Mayua. La fit taire Elizabeth. Je sais. " Soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Mayua lui caressa la joue et, comme si elle avait été touchée par la foudre, se redressa vivement une sourire déterminé aux lèvres.

" J'ai fait préparer les affaires de Caroline. J'ai du demander à l'un des médecins d'échanger son lit avec elle. Il y a eu un problème de... "

Elizabeth fronça des sourcils, visiblement moins étonnée qu'irritée.

" Cela l'a-t-il réglé? "

Mayua hocha la tête.

" Alors je ne veux pas en savoir davantage. Décida Elizabeth.

- David a réinstallé les affaires de Charles dans le dortoir et Sinchipuma est en train d'installer tes affaires. J'ai pensé que tu préférerais que l'équipe médicale ne soit pas divisée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mayua. Ce sera parfait. Pas de...

- ... Figure d'autorité dans le dortoir des médecins. " Compléta Mayua.

Elizabeth la gratifia d'un sourire et d'un clin d'oeil complices.

" C'est fête ce soir... Nous nous réunissons pour fêter ton arrivée. " Déclara son hôte.

Elle ne releva pas les hochements de tête d'Elizabeth qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qui lui disaient que cela était inutile.

Des exclamations leur parvinrent et William et Samantha se tournèrent vers la fenêtre pendant que Mayua et Elizabeth les y rejoignaient.

Elizabeth glissa son regard vers l'extérieur entre le visage de Mayua et Samantha.

" Que se passe-t-il?

- Elle ne voyage pas léger. " Dit William en jetant un regard vers Elizabeth.

Elle rit à son commentaire et aperçut Caroline houspiller le guide qui peinait à faire rouler la plus grosse des deux valises.

" Non en effet. Admit-elle.

- Tu sais... Elle n'a pas été ravie de ne pas pouvoir utiliser son énorme machine ici... Lui dit Mayua.

- Quelle machine? "

Samantha et Mayua échangèrent un regard de connivence avec William, l'invitant à répondre à la question d'Elizabeth.

" Sa cafetière Nespresso. " Répondit-il nonchalamment, comme si celle-ci n'avait pas manqué de créer l'apocalypse dans la vivienda***0*** qu'il devait, à l'origine, partager avec son assistante.

Elizabeth plongea son regard dans ses profonds yeux bleus et haussa un sourcil.

" Vraiment? "

William opina en hochant lentement la tête.

" Vraiment. " Ajouta-t-il, déclenchant un fou rire chez Elizabeth, qui contamina Samantha et Mayua.

**[~]**

Le soleil disparaissait laissant une douce lumière orangée au-dessus des crépitements du grand feu allumé au centre du village.

Elizabeth s'était assise sur un des troncs d'arbres couchés, installés autour du feu de camp, et appréciait la fête, contemplant les jeunes indigènes dansant sur des chants traditionnels. Elle admirait les parumas***1***, leurs couleurs vives et leurs motifs complexes.

" Tu ne t'ai pas fait tatouer. Nota Asiri, la fille aînée de Mayua, en s'installant à ses côtés.

- Bien sûr que si. Lui dit fièrement Elizabeth en lui montrant sa cheville et son mollet.

- Il te va très bien.

- Je l'aime beaucoup. Le tien est très réussi aussi, il est très joli... Commenta Elizabeth en admirant le tatouage qui parait la jeune fille du bas du visage jusqu'au nombril. Ton anglais s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis ma dernière visite.

- Maman y veille. "

Asiri était l'aînée de quatre enfants. Ses grands-parents, nés à Vivícora, s'étaient installés à Quibdó après leur mariage. À la fin de son adolescence, Mayua, sa mère, avait eu la chance de pouvoir partir étudier les langues à l'université de Bogotá. Elle y avait rencontré son père qui était né et avait grandi dans le même village dont ses parents étaient originaires. Son diplôme d'études supérieures d'anglais et d'espagnol obtenu, Mayua s'était mariée, avait suivi son mari et était venue vivre et donner naissance à leur premier enfant à Vivícora, sur la terre de ses ancêtres, où son mari était devenu le calbido***2*** et y était, depuis, réélu à chaque élection.

" Elle a de quoi être fière de toi, je vois que tu es devenue une belle jeune fille très intelligente. "

Asiri la remercia timidement du regard tout en ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine et les enroulant de ses bras.

" Est-ce que tu es venue pour ton amoureux? " Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander, piquée par la curiosité.

La question de la jeune fille fit rire Elizabeth, comme si cette idée lui était absurde, tandis qu'elle attirait toute l'attention du journaliste assis derrière elles.

_La question à un million... _Pensa William. _Je l'embauche si elle parvient à lui soutirer la réponse!_

" Maman dit que tu es venue pour le médecin qui est malade. " Argumenta Asiri.

Elizabeth plaça sa main devant la bouche et tourna la tête vers elle, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle allait lui confier ne pourrait être entendu que d'elle.

" Oui, je suis venue pour Charles, c'est vrai... Mais Charles n'est pas mon amoureux. "

_Elle est forte cette petite... Et... Et moi je me suis encore trompé..._

" Ce n'est pas ton amoureux... " S'étonna l'adolescente.

Elizabeth secoua vivement la tête en souriant.

_Vous partagez quelque chose en tout cas..._

" Tu as un amoureux en Angleterre? "

Elizabeth secoua de nouveau vivement la tête en riant et Asiri rit à son tour.

" Et toi? " Lui demanda Elizabeth.

Asiri se pinça timidement les lèvres avant de lui indiquer discrètement un jeune garçon qui dansait autour du feu. Elizabeth concentra son attention sur le jeune homme pendant un moment puis sourit.

" Est-il gentil? Te traite-t-il bien? "

Asiri le regarda et sourit amoureusement en acquiesçant et Elizabeth reporta son regard sur les personnes assises autour du feu.

" C'est bien. " Jugea-t-elle.

Mayua interpella sa fille en s'asseyant entre elle et Elizabeth pendant que Sarah prenait place de l'autre côté.

" Que fais tu assise là en retrait des autres... Tu devrais être en train de chanter et danser. "

Asiri observa un moment ses amis.

" Je suis contente que tu sois là. " Dit-elle à Elizabeth avant de se décider à se lever et de s'éclipser.

Le silence s'installa et chacune observa silencieusement les danseurs. Elizabeth parcourait une nouvelle fois des yeux les spectateurs assis autour du feu lorsqu'elle nota, pour la seconde fois, le regard insistant d'un homme posé sur elle. Légèrement mal à l'aise, elle l'évita, et s'efforça de regarder n'importe où ailleurs que dans sa direction.

Les minutes passèrent, la sensation d'être observée se fit plus pesante, et l'envie de jeter un oeil vers son observateur devint de plus en plus irrépressible. Un bref regard confirma que l'homme n'avait pas détourné son attention et augmenta le malaise d'Elizabeth.

" Cet homme, là-bas... Le désigna-t-elle d'un discret signe de la tête à Mayua. Qui est-ce? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- C'est Kuntur. Il vivait dans la communauté d'Iracal jusqu'à ce que son père meurt. Il est venu rejoindre sa tante avec sa mère il y a six mois. Lui répondit Mayua. J'ai bien l'impression que tu as attiré son attention... Ajouta-t-elle avec ruse.

- Je m'en passerais bien... Il me met assez mal à l'aise...

- Il n'accorde pas souvent d'intérêt à notre sexe.

- Je devrais m'en sentir honorée si je comprends bien... Grimaça Elizabeth.

_De toute évidence vous ne l'êtes pas... Je dirais même que cela vous contrarie. Pourquoi?... Des questions, encore!... Cette femme est une source inépuisable d'interrogation et de mystère... Aaarrrrhhh elle a cette façon de désagrèger la moindre information que je pense détenir._

" Je lui dirai de ne pas insister. " Assura Mayua connaissant son entêtement.

Asiri et quelques jeunes filles se présentèrent devant elles et tendirent les mains vers Elizabeth, l'invitant à se lever et à les rejoindre danser. Elizabeth leur sourit.

" Je t'en remercie... Dit Elizabeth en s'exécutant. Et sois bien claire, dis-lui qu'il ne m'intéresse pas et de garder ses distances... "

Elle se tourna et la regarda, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

" Rappelle-lui vos règles, et que cela lui est interdit.***3* **Ajouta-t-elle.

- Au moins ce n'est qu'une question d'individu... "

Elizabeth fronça des sourcils, comprenant difficilement le fond de son propos.

" Je suis contente de voir que ce n'est pas l'idée qu'un homme puisse te montrer de l'intérêt et t'aimer qui ne t'intéresse pas. " Appuya fièrement Mayua, ravie d'avoir remporté ce point.

Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle fut tirée par deux jeunes filles, fulminant et la fusillant du regard, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le sentiment de victoire et la satisfaction de Mayua.

William la regardait, hypnotisé, suivre les pas de danse en souriant et riant. Elle lui donnait l'impression de faire partie de cette communauté depuis toujours. Seules sa blancheur et sa tenue rappelaient qu'elle n'était pas une Emberá. Il se leva, resta en retrait, et une fois l'endroit d'où le rendu serait le plus satisfaisant trouvé, il prit quelques clichés à la dérobée, avant de revenir à sa place.

Sarah était tout aussi captivée par l'image que renvoyait sa présidente mais comprenait difficilement l'engouement de la communauté envers elle.

" Lizzy est vénérée ici... Elle fait énormément pour notre communauté depuis des années... " Expliqua vaguement Mayua pendant qu'Elizabeth revenait vers elles.

Mayua lui serra tendrement la main, quelque chose dans le regard que seule Elizabeth paraissait pouvoir comprendre, puis se leva et se dirigea vers un groupe de femmes qui l'interpellait.

" Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qu'ils vénèrent... Répliqua Elizabeth lorsque Sarah lui rapporta les propos de son amie. Ce sont les actions de la fondation qu'ils honorent à travers moi... Ils ont juste besoin d'un visage, d'une représentation... Ce sont vos actions et ce que l'ensemble des médecins leur apportent qui sont mis à l'honneur de cette façon... C'est votre soirée bien plus que la mienne Mademoiselle Endricks. " Conclut-elle, avant de se lever et se retirer vers sa vivienda, laissant la fête battre son plein.

**[~]**

William entendit l'eau de la douche en refermant la porte.

Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau sur la table, sortit l'appareil photo de son sac, traversa la pièce en passant devant la porte entrouverte du cabinet de toilette, et le déposa sur son lit de camp, au fond de la pièce. Il se déchaussa, retira son t-shirt au nom de la fondation et son pantalon puis sortit de son bagage et revêtit un t-shirt et un short propres avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Il passa en revue les clichés qu'il avait pris dans la journée, effaçant de la carte mémoire les photos dont il n'était pas satisfait.

Il entendit l'eau cesser de couler, une voix féminine, quelques minutes plus tard, puis la porte séparant la pièce principale du petit cabinet de toilette s'ouvrir, et vit une fine silhouette enveloppée d'une serviette de bain en sortir.

_Elle n'a pas dû m'entendre... C'est bien ma veine!... _

Il était sur le point de faire connaître sa présence quand la jeune femme se remit à parler et l'en empêcha.

" Comment est la communication de ton côté? Demanda-t-elle en bougeant son micro.

- Tout est parfait mais l'image bouge beaucoup. "

La jeune femme tenait un ordinateur portable droit devant elle et parlait à la femme dont le visage s'affichait sur une grande partie de l'écran et dont la voix sortait des hauts parleurs.

" Je suis désolée... Attends je pose l'ordinateur. Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la table. Je suis désolée de te donner de mes nouvelles si tard... "

_Sinon je suis là... Et vous... Vous n'êtes pas ce que je qualifierai de 'vêtue'... _Pensa William, mal à l'aise devant l'exhibition involontaire de sa nudité.

" Comment va Charles? " Entendit-il s'échapper des hauts parleurs.

La jeune femme libéra ses cheveux de la serviette qu'elle avait enroulée autour de la tête, se pencha sur le côté et commença à les frictionner.

" Bien...

- Bien?

- Oui Jane, il reste encore en observation au dispensaire jusqu'à ce que sa tension soit remontée, mais tout va bien. "

Elizabeth l'entendit échapper un soupir de soulagement et la vit sourire à travers l'écran.

" Lizzy? "

Elle déposa la serviette à côté de l'ordinateur et s'assit face à l'écran.

" Oui?

- Ça ne va pas? Lui demanda son aînée.

- La fatigue et le décalage horaire.

- Lizzy, je te connais... "

Elizabeth plissa le nez.

" Pendant que je suis ici, je ne suis pas au bureau et...

- Caroline peut s'occuper des tâches habituelles et voir avec toi par téléphone et par e-mail les urgences. L'interrompit Jane.

- Et j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle assistante. " Souffla-t-elle.

Jane fronça des sourcils avec un regard réprobateur.

" Lizzy!

- Que je ne peux pas recruter à huit mille kilomètres... " Ajouta Elizabeth en l'ignorant et en attrapant son short et son t-shirt à fine bretelle, qu'elle avait préparés et posés au pied de son lit juste derrière elle.

_Ho non non non... Elle ne va pas faire cela là..._

" Lizzy? "

_Je tousse?... Je cris?... Si j'y pense très fort, je peux disparaître de la pièce?_

" Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre?

- Je ne sais pas... " Répondit Jane.

Elizabeth détacha la serviette dans laquelle elle s'était enroulée et enfila rapidement son t-shirt et son short par dessus la culotte qu'elle portait.

_Bordel!_ S'exclama william en voyant la serviette glisser le long de son dos et s'étaler sur l'assise de la chaise.

Elizabeth se frotta le visage.

" Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter qu'elle fasse partie du projet. Se repprocha-t-elle.

- Mais Charles va bien. Jane se voulut rassurante.

- Le Docteur Smitt s'est bien occupé de lui. Il est excellent, la situation aurait pu être dramatique... Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai besoin de quelqu'un... "

Jane réfléchit un moment.

" Écoute, je peux mettre en place le recrutement: faire un premier tri dans les curriculum vitae que tu recevras et programmer des entretiens à ton retour. "

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

" Au plus vite au mieux, Jane... Tu viens bien de terminer ton contrat, non?

- Vendredi soir... " Confirma-t-elle.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

" Tu veux que je m'occupe également des entretiens?

- De mes dossiers les plus urgents et de me tenir informée des urgences qui pourraient survenir pendant mon absence... Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup... Mais tu connais ma façon de travailler et je ne fais confiance à...

- Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi précisément. " La coupa Jane, déjà décidée et déterminée à aider sa soeur.

_Bon apparemment elle va en avoir encore pour un moment... _Conclut William en se concentrant sur son appareil photo et le visionage de son travail.

" Demande à Sarah de te fournir les dossiers sur lesquels je travaille en ce moment, et prends en connaissance... Je vais tout de suite lui envoyer un e-mail pour l'informer. Elle te préparera tout cela lundi matin. "

Elizabeth ouvrit sa boîte de messagerie tout en poursuivant sa discussion.

" Demande lui aussi de te fournir une copie de mon agenda... J'aurais besoin que tu me remplaces à quelques réunions qui seraient très difficiles à reporter et pour lesquelles nous ne pouvons pas prendre le temps de le faire... Et j'aurais besoin que tu suives le courrier et répondes aux plus urgents... Tout ce qui peut attendre mon retour, attendra...

- Comment saurai-je ce qui doit attendre et ce qui devra être traité pendant ton absence? S'inquiéta Jane.

- Envoie-moi un rapport par mail chaque soir, je trierai et je te guiderai par mail, par téléphone ou si besoin par webcam.

- Et pour recruter ton assistante?

- Nous allons préparer l'annonce ensemble... Je te laisserai faire un premier tri et m'envoyer les curriculum que tu sélectionneras... Je ferai un second tri et tu pourras fixer et faire passer les entretiens... Si cela te convient. Lui soumit-elle.

- Tu as dis au plus tôt au mieux, tu souhaites que je l'embauche tout de suite et la familiarise avec le poste et l'équipe.

- Oui mais...

- Mais? Demanda Jane.

- En fait, j'ai envie de changement... Lui confia Elizabeth.

- Comment cela?

- Écoute, Caroline était... Comment dire?

- Vous êtes très différentes. Admit Jane. Tu voudrais une assistante qui soit plus à ton image.

- C'est un peu cela, oui.

- Lizzy, c'est toi le patron! Ce sont tes critères... tes règles... Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je ferai tout mon possible pour te trouver la perle rare. "

Elizabeth considéra un instant ce que Jane lui dit et soupira.

" Ok, alors pour commencer pas de femme...

- Pas de femme? Bien.

- Pas de talons aiguilles, de wonderbras, de pauses café-photocopieuse à longueur de journée... Je fais une overdose.

- Donc ce sera _un_ assistant." Conclut Jane avec un grand sourire.

Elizabeth sourit à son anthousiasme.

" Gay...

- Pardon? " Écarquilla Jane.

William manqua d'échapper un rire devant l'effet que cette requête eut sur Jane.

" Tu as bien entendu. Qu'il n'y ait aucun doute possible, pas quelqu'un qui se cherche encore ou qui l'est à moitié... Certifié cent pour cent gay... " Appuya Elizabeth.

Jane déglutit difficilement.

_Et c'est vous qui vous y collerez... _Ajouta en lui-même William à l'intention du visage angélique qu'il voyait par écran interposé.

" Je ne veux pas surprendre de regard déplacé et ambigu ou me retrouver devant une invitation à dîner...

- Comment vais-je m'en assurer? " S'inquiéta l'aînée des Bennet.

_D'où vient cette obsession à rejeter de but en blanc toute éventualité d'une relation?... Ses réticences n'ont pas l'air de choquer son entourage, son amie ne cherche même pas à y redire quelque chose... Elle sait pourquoi elle agit ainsi... Mayua doit le savoir aussi... Quelque chose la pousse à le faire... Mademoiselle Bennet vous cachez quelque chose... _

" Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Grimaça Elizabeth

- Je vais être moi-même confrontée à une situation compliquée. " Commenta Jane sans humour.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée de la tâche qu'elle lui confiait.

" Une préférence pour la couleur des cheveux et des yeux? Ironisa Jane.

- Non, mais s'il pouvait ne pas baver devant une photo de George Clooney je lui en serais très reconnaissante. Rit Elizabeth.

- C'était à ce point là? "

William leva les yeux au ciel. _Il faut le voir pour le croire... _

" Tu n'as pas idée... Roula-t-elle des yeux. Je veux juste quelqu'un qui soit sérieux, professionnel, et qui ne rechigne pas à faire son travail...

- Qui cadre avec la philosophie de la boîte...

- C'est cela... Acquiesça lentement Elizabeth, puis son visage se fit plus sombre.

- Quelqu'un en qui tu finirais par avoir confiance... "

Elizabeth opina de la tête et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre du petit coin cuisine, à côté de la porte d'entrée. De cette façon, William ne put voir le voile de tristesse tomber sur son visage.

" Je crois que j'ai compris...

- Bien... Répondit Elizabeth, quelque chose à l'extérieur attirant son attention. Pour la description du poste...

- Je vais rédiger quelque chose et je te l'enverrai.

- C'est gentil... Merci Jane... Je suis vraiment désolée de te demander cela... Finit-elle en reportant ses yeux sur l'écran.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela... Mais ne me laisse pas tomber, Lizzy... La pria Jane. Je veux être à la hauteur et ne pas commettre d'erreur, il y aura certainement beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles j'aurai besoin de réponses.

- Je ne te le demanderais pas si je ne t'en savais pas capable... Sarah pourra te guider sur certaines choses... Pour le reste je me rendrai disponible, je te le promets, si tu as besoin n'hésite surtout pas... "

La silhouette s'approcha de la porte et elle reconnut finalement son visiteur.

" Jane il faut que je te laisse...

- Prends soin de toi. "

Elizabeth lui répondit en lui promettant de faire attention, coupa la connexion et éteignit son ordinateur. Elle entendit monter lentement l'escalier extérieur et frapper à la porte, inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la porte.

" Manuela... Déjà... "

_Houla... _Fronça William.

" Mucho tiempo sin verte, Lizzy...***4*** " Déclara Manuela en espagnol.

Elizabeth resta immobile dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, la main sur la poignée et le visage fermé.

" Estás profundamente molesta estar aquí... ***5***

- Que me voulez-vous cette fois? " Demanda froidement Elizabeth.

_Vous n'êtes pas vraiment amies apparemment..._

" Lizzy, veo tu sufrimiento... La comprendo...***6* "** Essaya-t-elle de la convaincre.

Sans se radoucir Elizabeth insista.

" Que voulez-vous, Manuela? "

La vieille femme garda le silence un moment, observant et dévisageant scrupuleusement Elizabeth, et réfléchit.

" ¿Con quien compartes esta vivienda, lo sabes?***7*** "

_Avec moi... Et le cataclysme n'a pas encore eu lieu... Je sais me tenir. _

" Non. Et cela n'a aucune importance. " Lui répondit sèchement Elizabeth avec un regard noir.

_Je n'ai pas encore eu envie de lui tordre le cou... Je m'améliore depuis la dernière femme qui a eu à la partager avec moi!_

Manuela ferma les yeux un instant et murmura quelque chose en Emberá que ni Elizabeth ni William ne comprirent.

" Dejarle penetrar en tí.***8* **Lui conseilla la vieille dame.

_Qui?_

- Qui? " Fronça Elizabeth.

Manuela resta impassible, inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, et observa une nouvelle fois Elizabeth, un petit sourire naissant au coin de la bouche.

" ¿De quien estás hablando? ***9*** S'énerva et cria Elizabeth.

- Tienes que descubrirlo por tí misma.***10* **" Conclut Manuela tendrement, un sourire aux lèvres, et une expression qu'Elizabeth ne connaissait que trop bien et détestait pour l'avoir déjà vu quelques années auparavant au cours d'une conversation similaire, où peu de choses avaient été dites mais les mots choisis avec beaucoup de soin, faisant naître une montagne de questions mais pas l'ombre d'une réponse.

Elizabeth poussa un cri de rage et claqua la porte. Elle scruta quelques secondes la porte, le souffle court et la colère au fond des yeux, éteignit la lampe qu'elle tenait, plongeant la pièce dans le noir, et s'allongea dans le lit près de la porte.

William se tourna vers elle, cherchant quelque chose à lui dire, puis constatant qu'elle lui tournait le dos et n'avait vraisemblablement pas était consciente de sa présence, se ravisa de l'aborder et garda le silence, écoutant son souffle ralentir et se faire de plus en plus profond jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

**[~]**

***0* Une vivienda: habitation Emberá**

***1* Parumas : Tenues des femmes indigènes Emberá ressemblant à des paréos et qui se portent de la même façon. **

***2* Calbido : Le conseiller ou chef du village. Il est élu par l'ensemble du village. **

**...**

***3* Dans la culture Emberá les alliances matrimoniales sont interdites avec un non Emberá ( surtout avec un(e) blanc(he) ou un(e) noir(e) ). Leur croyance dit qu'un enfant animal pourrait naître de ces unions et qu'à la mort de leur mère ou leur père ils ne pourraient plus voir Äkore (équivalent du Dieu créateur chez les chrétiens). **

**Dans l'histoire de la culture Emberá, à un moment les Emberá (humains) furent des animaux et les animaux furent des Emberá (humains)... **

**Chez les chrétiens i niveaux spirituels ( l'enfer, la vie, le purgatoire, le paradis ), les Emberá en compte 5 et entre le monde Moyen (= niveau de la vie chez les chrétiens) et le monde d'Äkore (= niveau du paradis chez les chrétiens) se trouve le monde d'Ägotorro ( c'est le monde où vivent les vautours blancs. Ils ont la particularité de pouvoir enlever leurs ailes. En les enlevant ils deviennent des Emberá (donc humains). Ils sont à la fois humains et animaux. )**

**J'aurais l'occasion de développer dans un prochain chapitre l'importance du lien entre les Emberá et les animaux, qui va de la naissance jusque dans leur mort et au-delà. **

**...**

***4*"Mucho tiempo sin verte, Lizzy... " : " Ça fait longtemps, Lizzy... "**

***5* " Estás profundamente molesta estar aquí... " : " Tu es profondément en colère d'être ici... "**

***6* " Lizzy, veo tu sufrimiento... La comprendo... " : " Lizzy, je vois ta souffrance... Je la comprends... "**

***7* "¿Con quien compartes esta vivienda, lo sabes? " : " Sais-tu avec qui tu partages cette vivienda? "**

***8* " Dejarle penetrar en tí " : " Laisse-le te pénétrer "**

***9* " ¿De quien estás hablando? " : " De qui parlez-vous? "**

***10* " Tienes que descubrirlo por tí misma " : " Tu dois le découvrir toute seule "**

**[~]**

**Était-ce à la hauteur de vos attentes? **

**Mon histoire est maintenant complètement dessinée dans mon esprit, et la trame est fixée jusqu'à la fin, je n'ai plus qu'à l'écrire et à la partager avec ceux et celles d'entre vous qui le souhaitent. **

**Cette histoire compte actuellement une vingtaine de chapitre, mais l'inspiration n'est jamais figée et si des scènes me viennent à l'esprit, le nombre de chapitre augmentera peut-être ou certains s'allongeront.**

**J'espère en tout cas que ce que j'ai prévu vous plaira.**

**Le chapitre 6 arrivera très certainement avant 2015... J'y travaille, le chapitre est à 98 pour cent déjà écrit...**

**Je vous souhaite de très bonne fêtes de fin d'année et un JOYEUX NOËL. **

**MumDream**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chers lecteurs, Chers lectrices,**

**Waaaahoooo je constate que vous vous faites de plus en plus nombreux. **

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'aurais jamais pensé attirer autant de monde avec ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête... Si mon histoire avait intéressé une dizaine de personnes j'aurais déjà été aux anges... mais là, je dois me pincer pour y croire. **

**Je parle de bout du monde et je vois mon histoire se lire dans des pays dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence... Cela me donne presque le vertige. **

**Pour quelqu'un de très pudique comme moi dans ma vie privée, je suis finalement contente d'être cachée sous mon pseudonyme pour exhiber cette partie de moi. **

**La pensée est ce que l'on a de plus intime et c'est très étrange de la partager avec autant d'inconnus alors que je ne fais pas lire mes écrits à mon mari. **

**Je remercie particulièrement les nombreux lecteurs qui ont eu une pensée pour mon histoire le jour de Noël et qui sont venus me lire. Cela m'a vraiment touchée alors que je vous imaginais accaparé(e)s par les vôtres et à des années lumières d'avoir le temps et l'envie de venir faire un tour dans mon imagination. **

**MERCI Lolelie, Rach et Miriamme pour vos reviews j'aime savoir ce que vous pensez. Vous m'aider à savoir si je vais dans la bonne direction pour vous atteindre comme je le souhaite. **

**Vous me donnez envie de continuer...**

**Prenant exemple sur le petit poucet, je sème ici et là de petits ou gros mystères et des petits ou gros détails qui pourraient (lorsque l'on sait tout) vous orienter vers les réponses. **

**Inutile de dire qu'elles vous seront clairement délivrées en même temps que nos personnages les découvriront. C'est plus drôle ainsi :-)**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**P.S.: J'ai effectué quelques corrections mineurs sur les 5 premiers chapitres. Rien qui ne change l'histoire mais des petites corrections ici et là. **

**MumDream**

**[~]**

**Chapitre 6**

Vivícora, Dimanche 18 avril 2010, 10ème jour d'expédition.

*o*

La pièce baignait depuis plusieurs heures dans la lumière matinale quand William ouvrit les yeux. La pluie, tombée sans discontinu pendant une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'aux premières lueurs du matin, commençait à s'adoucir. Laissant à chaque muscle de son corps le temps de sortir de son sommeil, il couva du regard la silhouette endormie occupant le lit voisin, que la porte du cabinet de toilette tenait séparé du sien. Il caressa des yeux ses cheveux foncés étalés sur son oreiller, frôla le lobe de son oreille, suivit la ligne saillante de sa mâchoire, s'arrêtant un instant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait un souffle lent et profond, remonta le long de l'arête de son nez jusqu'à ses paupières closes, renfermant les yeux les plus troublants qui lui avait été donnés de voir. Il admirait l'apaisement qu'il lisait sur son visage lorsque le regard d'Elizabeth croisa le sien.

Paralysée par l'intensité de ses yeux bleus, elle sentit la gêne lui monter aux joues.

" Bonjour. " Murmura William.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

" Bonjour. Lui sourit-elle. Alors c'est vous mon compagnon de chambrée... "

_Si je devais y plonger les yeux tous les matins au réveil, ce regard aurait ma peau en moins d'un mois... je pourrais démissionner pour ne pas avoir à le quitter pour une journée de boulot... _Pensa William, sans s'en rendre compte, avec un sourire béat.

" Je suis arrivée le premier, alors techniquement... C'est vous qui êtes la mienne. La reprit-il avec amusement.

- Ho... et est-ce que cela vous donne aussi un accès prioritaire à la salle de bains? " Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

William fit mine de réfléchir.

" Le matin uniquement. Décréta-t-il en se redressant dans son lit. Je vous laisse cet avantage le soir... Lui sourit-il en se levant.

Elizabeth se tourna et s'allongea sur le dos.

" D'accord, cela me convient. J'aime prendre mon temps au réveil. " Confia-t-elle inconsciemment.

Elle regarda le plafond et l'entendit entrer et fermer la porte de la pièce voisine puis, tout en écoutant l'eau de la douche couler, elle contempla la lumière du soleil jouer avec les feuilles des arbres, à travers la fenêtre, en attendant que William libère l'accès à la salle de bains.

" J'espère que vous aimez l'eau fraîche le matin...

- Cela fera très bien l'affaire... " Le remercia-t-elle en sortant des sous-vêtements, un pantalon et un t-shirt sans manches au nom de la fondation de son sac de voyage.

Elle s'éclipsa à son tour et ressortit de la salle de bains, quelques minutes plus tard, plus vêtue que la veille. William avait profité de son absence pour verser des oeufs dans une poêle et faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole. Il tourna la tête et baissa le regard sur Elizabeth qui se penchait et cherchait un sachet de thé dans le meuble de cuisine.

_Ha... Dommage je me serais vite habitué à la vision d'hier soir... _Remarqua-t-il.

Il secoua la tête et un sourire amusé, en la voyant froncer les sourcils, rejeta vivement tous souvenirs de la nudité dont il avait été témoin, malgré lui, la nuit précédente.

" Je peux peut-être vous aider à trouver ce que vous cherchez...

- Heu... Oui, du thé.

- Déjà sur la table. " Lui indiqua-t-il rapidement avec un signe de la tête tout en éloignant la poêle du feu et en éteignant la flamme.

Elizabeth le remercia et le regarda servir leur assiette tout en s'asseyant face à lui.

_Il a pensé à tout... même le pain de mie... C'est adorable... Adorable... _Souffla-t-elle en grimaçant intérieurement. _Mais je ne mange jamais au petit déjeuner... _Lui dit-elle mentalement tout en lui souriant et acceptant une tasse d'eau chaude._ Il va falloir faire un effort... _S'encouragea-t-elle en regardant dans son assiette et sentant son estomac exprimer son désaccord avec anticipation.

Elle leva les yeux vers William, le surprit la regarder intensément et détourner les yeux vers son cahier de notes posé sur la table, puis attrapa sa tasse de thé, bien décidée à faire honneur à ce qu'il lui avait cuisiné et à ne pas le vexer.

" Je préfère quand vous vous adressez à moi sans me donner l'impression de ne pas être dans la pièce... "

William s'agita sur sa chaise puis leva les yeux pour affronter son regard. Elizabeth lui souriait chaleureusement.

" Cela vous rend beaucoup moins hautain... " Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il haussa les sourcils en réponse.

" Vous ne vous étiez pas présentée quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois... " Se défendit-il.

Elizabeth fronça des sourcils.

" Ha non? "

William secoua lentement la tête avec un sourire espiègle au coins des lèvres et Elizabeth sentit ses joues s'empourprer pour la seconde fois.

**[~]**

William s'était installer sur une chaise sous la terrasse couverte du dispensaire et s'était plongé dans l'esquisse d'un groupe d'enfants quand Elizabeth en sortit et, sans lever les yeux du dossier qu'elle lisait, s'assit sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier. Les minutes passèrent et il n'eut ni l'envie ni le courage de la couper dans sa tâche et de rompre le silence qu'elle semblait apprécier et aimer autant que lui. Il la connaissait peu mais avait déjà eu quelques occasions de l'étudier, et avait comprit qu'Elizabeth était typiquement le genre de personne à avoir tendance à se renfermer dès lors qu'elle se savait observée. William avait le don de rester en retrait, se fondre dans le paysage et faire oublier sa présence. Sa méthode avait déjà fait ses preuves et, en dehors de voir et découvrir des détails qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais en interview, elle apportait une touche unique aux photos et vidéos qu'il prenait et faisait sa réputation dans son domaine depuis plus de cinq ans.

Le groupe d'enfants s'agita à l'approche de Mayua. Elle parla avec quelques uns et en étreignit d'autres, salua d'un signe de la tête William, monta les quelques marches du dispensaire et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Elizabeth.

" Tu as bien dormi?

- Très bien. " Lui dit Elizabeth en lui souriant tendrement.

William fronça les sourcils au souvenir qu'il avait de l'avoir entendue s'agiter à plusieurs reprises pendant son sommeil.

Mayua sourit et Elizabeth tenta de se replonger dans ses papiers.

" Je suis venue voir comment allait Charles...

- Le Docteur Smitt est satisfait. Commença Elizabeth en relevant la tête et en mettant son dossier de côté. Sa tension est correcte et il a repris des forces. Il cherche déjà à se remettre au travail...

- Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. " Se réjouit Mayua.

Un silence écrasant tomba sur les deux amies pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Elizabeth, songeuse, se plongea dans ses réflexions et ses souvenirs.

" Tu l'as vue, n'est-ce pas?

- Qui? "Demanda Elizabeth sans la regarder.

Mayua la regarda fixement.

" Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. La jaibaná***1*** est venue te voir, n'est-ce pas? "

Elizabeth tenta de fuire son regard et détourna la tête vers les enfants qui jouaient et courraient un peu plus loin. Pensive, elle retraça mentalement les mots qu'elle avait échangés avec Manuela. Puis après un long moment, Elizabeth soupira et finit par acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

_Sujet tabou?_ Se demanda William.

" "Dejarle penetrar en tí"... Ajouta Elizabeth le regard perdu dans le vide. Voilà ce qu'elle a dit cette fois... "Dejarle penetrar en tí". Répéta-t-elle lentement en regardant Mayua. Il en est hors de question! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Lizzy. L'interpella Mayua.

- Et qui est l'heureux élu que je dois laisser me passer dessus?... Lui? Demanda-elle furieuse en désignant Kuntur qui venait de les saluer et s'éloignait avec une femme âgée. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire à la fin? Il n'est pas question que je fasse cela! " Décida-t-elle ne décolérant pas.

_Cela vous ferez peut-être du bien... Vous avez l'air d'avoir perdu l'habitude qu'un homme s'occupe de vous... _

" Tu réfléchis trop... Lizzy, tu sais bien que ce dit la jaibaná n'a pas vocation à ce que tu en recherches et comprennes le sens avant l'heure. Tu peux mettre toute ton énergie à rejeter ce qu'elle t'a dit... C'est ton droit le plus strict. Mais tu sais que ce qu'elle dit se produira. Lui rappela Mayua d'un ton maternel.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez! Pourquoi ne parle-t-elle pas clairement... Est-ce que cela l'amuse?

- Tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut en dire plus que ce que tu peux entendre.

- Je suis encore en mesure de déterminer ce que je peux entendre ou non... Fulmina Elizabeth. Et ce n'était en rien une prédiction, c'était plutôt une sorte de conseil. Grimaça-t-elle.

- Tu ne te mettrais pas dans cet état si tu l'étais. Tu rejettes tout en bloc... Contra son amie posément. Pourtant d'une façon ou d'une autre ses mots prendront tout leur sens. Le moment viendra... À ce moment, et à ce moment seulement, ils feront échos et te guideront.

- Cela n'a pas vraiment aider la dernière fois...

- Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu changer les choses?... " La coupa Mayua.

_Que s'est-il passé la dernière fois?... _Rumina William.

Elizabeth lui répondit avec conviction.

" Si elle avait répondu à mes questions et si elle avait été plus claire, j'aurais pu agir!

- Tout ce que la jaibaná dit est fait pour te préparer à quelque chose... Te préparer, et t'aider Lizzy... Insista l'indigène. Parfois à faire des choix, parfois à vivre des choses auxquelles tu ne peux pas te soustraire et sur lesquelles tu ne peux pas agir... C'est pour cela que tu n'es plus venue? "

_C'est pour cela que vous êtes autant en colère... _Comprit William, son estomac se nouant sous la tristesse évidente qui l'affligeait et qu'elle ne parvenait plus ou ne cherchait plus à cacher à cet instant.

Elizabeth ne répondit rien et se renferma dans le silence.

" Rien de ce que tu aurais fait n'aurait pu changer les choses, Lizzy... Et ta colère... Même si elle peut se comprendre, ta colère ne te rendra pas heureuse.

Elizabeth se vida de toute émotion, son regard devint hagard.

" Peut-être n'en ai-je pas envie... " Répliqua-t-elle.

William sentit sa gorge se serrer. _Qui vous a fait cela?... Trouver ce qui vous redonnera envie, c'est cela qu'il faut... Trouver comment faire renaître ce qui vous anime... _

" Ou peut-être que tu crois ne pas le mériter ou en avoir le droit... "

Elizabeth l'évita du regard et serra les dents contrariée par ses propos.

_Foutaises! Bien sûr qu'elle le mérite et y a droit! Elle est même faite pour cela... Je le vois... _

" Laisse-moi te dire que toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tu te l'interdis sont de mauvaises raisons... Manuela, a dit quelque chose qui t'a échappée...

- Qu'a-t-elle dit? Demanda Elizabeth en réfléchissant et cherchant ce que cela pouvait être.

_Cette fois vous avez le choix Mademoiselle Bennet... _

Mayua se leva, descendit les quelques marches puis se retourna.

" Cette fois-ci tout est une question de choix, Lizzy... Déclara Mayua en se plongeant dans son regard. Ta propre décision... " Ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, la laissant à ses réflexions.

Elizabeth resta un moment les mâchoires serrées, une palette d'émotions se succédant dans le regard. William la vit passer de la colère à la tristesse en passant par la frustration, la peur et l'incertitude. Puis quand elle remit les lunettes sur son nez et se replongea dans ses papiers, il en conclut qu'elle était arrivée aux bouts de ses pensées ou qu'elle avait finie par les rejeter du revers de la main. Il retourna à son bloc de dessin et son crayon et décida de changer de modèle.

**[~]**

Une petite fille Emberá s'approcha et s'immobilisa au pied de l'escalier regardant silencieusement Elizabeth. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était observée. Elizabeth leva les yeux et aperçut, par dessus ses lunettes, la fillette.

Elle l'analysa quelques secondes, ôta ses lunettes puis lui sourit tendrement.

" Coucou... " Lui dit-elle doucement dans la langue Katío Emberá.

William leva les yeux vers Elizabeth, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

La petite fille lui sourit mais ne bougea pas.

Elizabeth releva davantage la tête, balaya la place qui s'était vidée devant le dispensaire et reporta de nouveau son attention sur la petite fille.

" Tachi Papa***2***. Dit la petite fille.

- Est-ce qu'elle est au dispensaire? " Essaya de savoir Elizabeth en lui montrant du doigt le dispensaire, sa connaissance de la langue Katío Emberá se limitant à quelques mots.

La petite fille sourit de nouveau.

" Elle t'attend ici? "

La petite fille ne sembla pas la comprendre.

" Je crois que cela va se compliquer... Et que nous allons avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide... " Ajouta Elizabeth.

Elle lui sourit, lui fit signe de ne pas bouger puis se leva, ouvrit la porte du dispensaire et fit appel au traducteur avant de se retourner et revenir en haut de l'escalier. William observait la scène en retrait et une vague de chaleur le parcourut lorsqu'elle sourit de nouveau avec tendresse à la fillette cherchant par le regard à la mettre en confiance.

" Lizzy, tu as besoin de moi? "

Elizabeth, surprise, fit volte-face.

_Depuis quand est-il là?... _Fronça-t-elle brièvement en apercevant au même moment William, assis à l'extrémité de la terrasse.

" Ho... Heu... Oui. Je crois qu'elle vient voir sa mère. " Répondit-t-elle à Miguel tout en essayant de se remettre de sa surprise.

Il voulut s'avancer et descendre l'escalier mais le visage de la petite fille s'assombrit soudainement.

" Attend. Elizabeth le retint par le bras. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut dire. "

Miguel s'immobilisa sans sourciller et Elizabeth lui libéra le bras, descendit les quelques marches puis s'accroupit à hauteur de la petite fille, la couvant d'un regard protecteur.

" Vas-y. Je suis prête. " L'invita Elizabeth.

Miguel lui formula lentement la première question qu'elle répéta de son mieux à l'enfant.

" Sa mère n'est pas ici... L'informa Miguel.

- Où est-elle? "

Miguel formula de nouveau lentement la question, et Elizabeth la répéta à la petite fille.

" Elle est partie portée de la nourriture aux hommes dans les cultures. Répondit Miguel.

- Qui s'occupe d'elle?

- Sa soeur. Lui répondit-il de nouveau lui traduisant la réponse de la petite fille.

- Où est-elle?

- Chez elle... "

Elizabeth réfléchit un moment et fronça les sourcils.

" Je voudrais connaître son prénom. " Demanda-t-elle à Miguel.

Miguel lui traduit la question en Katío Emberá, Elizabeth regarda la petite fille droit dans les yeux et lui demanda comment elle s'appelait.

" Jumi. Répondit la petite fille.

- Jumi. Sourit Elizabeth. Lizzy. Lui indiqua-t-elle en prenant sa petite main et en la posant sur son bras.

- Montre-moi ta maison Jumi. "

Miguel fit une dernière fois la traduction et Elizabeth répéta. Jumi s'agita en serrant fortement la main d'Elizabeth. Elle regarda la main de Jumi se crisper dans la sienne, serra les dents, puis s'efforça de conserver un regard et une voix les plus apaisants qu'elle le pouvait.

" Miguel. Vas vite chercher le Docteur Smitt et le Docteur Bingley... Dans le plus grand calme, s'il te plaît. Commanda-elle. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur.

- Je reviens tout de suite. " Répondit-il en retournant au dispensaire.

Elizabeth gratifia la petite fille d'un sourire encourageant.

- Montre-moi. "

Jumi lui sourit en retour et tira la main d'Elizabeth, l'invitant à se relever et à la suivre.

Miguel revint rapidement flanqué de Paul et Charles et s'élança à les suivre.

" Vous venez Darcy? L'invita Charles.

- Je ne veux pas gêner votre travail.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous gêneriez... Mais c'est vous qui voyez...

- Ok, je vous suis. " Lança William en attrapant sa caméra.

Elizabeth arriva au pied du tambo***3*** de Jumi qui crispa davantage ses doigts sur sa main. Elle baissa les yeux sur la petite silhouette qu'elle avait suivie jusque là en resserrant son étreinte puis monta les marches jusqu'à la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la case.

" Coucou... " Se manifesta-t-elle prudemment.

Elizabeth survola rapidement la pièce du regard et hoqueta d'effroi en découvrant le corps inanimé d'une jeune adolescente baignant dans son propre sang. Machinalement elle empêcha Jumi d'entrer, sortit à reculons, fit demi-tour, souleva la petite fille comme si elle ne pesait rien, et déguerpit, heurtant sur son passage le Docteur Smitt.

" Mademoiselle Bennet! S'exclama-t-il.

- Dépêchez-vous, elle est inconsciente... Les informa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas beau à voir... " Ajouta-t-elle pour Charles qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, talonna l'urgentiste et pénétra dans l'habitation à sa suite. Elizabeth resserra son étreinte autour du petit corps de cinq ou six ans qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux et lui chuchotant des mots qu'elle souhaitait apaisant mais que Jumi ne comprenait pas. L'enfant laissa aller son visage sur son épaule et peu à peu Elizabeth sentit son petit corps s'apaiser et s'alourdir.

William sortit avant les deux médecins, le visage décomposé. Il appuya sur un bouton de la caméra et referma le clapet, plongeant son regard dans les yeux humides et suppliants d'Elizabeth.

_Nous sommes arrivés trop tard... _

Les mots furent inutiles pour comprendre l'état de la situation. Le regard rapide, Elizabeth essaya de contenir la vague d'émotions qui l'assaillaient sans chercher à se dérober au regard aiguisé du journaliste.

" Ne restons pas là... Ils vont devoir la transporter au dispensaire. Lui dit William en s'approchant et captant son attention.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle? Je ne peux pas la laisser comme cela.

- Miguel est parti se renseigner auprès de Mayua, je crois... Gardez-la pour le moment. Elle a l'air d'être apaisée, elle s'est assoupie rapidement. Lui sourit-il chaleureusement en jetant un regard attendri vers Jumi. Venez. "

Elizabeth se laissa convaincre de le suivre jusqu'à la vivienda qu'ils partageaient et de se faire servir une tasse de thé. Elle s'installa sur les marches devant l'entrée, Jumi blottie contre sa poitrine, et observa de loin les deux médecins entrer dans le dispensaire avec la dépouille de l'adolescente. Elle occulta un temps les regards appuyés de William, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'empare de son appareil photo.

" Non, Monsieur Darcy... s'il vous plaît... Le pria-t-elle. Ne prenez pas de photo de cela... C'est un moment...

- Parfait. L'interrompit-il. Vous me payez pour faire cela... Ce moment est parfait.

- Absolument pas... Je vous int...

- Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de me censurer Mademoiselle Bennet.

- Non pas du tout, mais...

- Pas de "mais"... Arrêtez de parler et de me regarder... Oubliez mon appareil et ma présence. Lui commanda William.

- Cela va être difficile si vous restez planté là à me fixer. " Plissa-t-elle du nez, ce qui décrocha un sourire au reporter.

_J'ai compris... _

Il abandonna sa position et disparut quelques minutes dans la vivienda.

" Où allez-vous? Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner.

- Faire un tour... Répondit William. Je peux compter sur vous pour ne pas bouger de là... Sourit-il avec amusement.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller n'importe où... " Lança-t-elle à voix basse, prisonnière de Jumi.

William contourna la vivienda et disparut. Il marcha entre les habitations montées sur pilotis jusqu'à se retrouver face à la vivienda qu'il occupait avec Elizabeth mais suffisamment éloigné pour qu'elle ne prête pas attention à lui. Comme il l'avait espéré Elizabeth s'était détendue et reportait son attention sur le dispensaire. Il chercha le meilleur angle, se mit en place, ajusta son objectif et le zoom et mitrailla Elizabeth et Jumi à leur insu.

Mayua se présenta quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de la tante de la petite fille, les informant avoir envoyé quelqu'un chercher sa mère et lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Elizabeth réveilla doucement Jumi, et la laissa prendre le temps de sortir de son sommeil sans cesser de lui caresser le dos. Jumi finit par se redresser et la regarda intensément. Elizabeth lui sourit tendrement et lui montra du doigt la présence de Mayua et sa tante, tout en lui parlant à voix basse dans une langue incompréhensible aux oreilles de la petite fille. D'une certaine façon, elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais Elizabeth pensait que cela importait peu, certainement Jumi comprenait ses intentions à la tonalité de sa voix et ses regards. Et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle étreignit une dernière fois la fillette, la gratifia d'un bisou sur la joue qui la surprit et la confia aux bras de la vieille dame.

" Vous restez là? Demanda-t-elle en les regardant partir.

- Et vous? Lui demanda en retour William.

- Je vais au dispensaire, je voudrais savoir si le Docteur Smitt ou le docteur Bingley sait ce qui est arrivé. "

**[~]**

Charles et Paul les virent arrivés ensemble au dispensaire et leur apprirent que la jeune fille avait succombé plusieurs heures avant leur intervention à l'accouchement de son enfant et qu'il n'avait pas survécu.

" Nous n'aurions pas pu les sauver... Comprit Elizabeth.

- Il était déjà trop tard malheureusement. " Lui confirma Paul.

Elizabeth les remercia de s'être déplacés et de s'être occupés de transporter son corps, puis sortit et alla s'installer sur le haut des marches de l'escalier. William la suivit après quelques minutes, reprit sa place, à l'écart sur sa chaise, sortit son bloc note et un crayon de son sac et commença à y griffonner le récit des événements.

Un homme ne tarda pas à se présenter devant Elizabeth, qui prenait le temps d'annoter quelques dossiers, et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

Elle reconnut immédiatement Kuntur.

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment... _William se fit la réflexion en la voyant se crisper.

Elizabeth releva la tête, s'efforçant à afficher un sourire de façade.

_Vraiment pas le bon moment..._

" Kuntur. " Se présenta-t-il en lui souriant en retour.

Elle chercha rapidement dans son champ de vision une échappatoire qui n'arrivait pas puis finit par lui répondre.

" Elizabeth. "

Kuntur lui serra vivement, trop vivement, la main.

" Lizzy. " Se réjouit-il.

Elizabeth plissa brièvement le nez désapprouvant l'emploi de son surnom sans l'y avoir autorisé mais Kuntur ne sembla pas y porter attention et poursuivit en lui parlant en Katío Emberá. Il finit par s'arrêter et par la dévisager lorsqu'elle resta silencieuse.

" Je crois qu'il attend que vous lui répondiez quelque chose... Commenta William.

- Ho... Vraiment? " Railla-t-elle.

William leva les mains et secoua la tête, un sourire amusé, battant en retraite.

Elizabeth reporta son attention sur Kuntur, un sourire de bureau aux lèvres, puis se leva, entra dans le dispensaire et en ressortit flanquée de Miguel.

Miguel invita Kuntur à reformuler ses propos.

" Il a remarqué que vous n'aviez pas encore mangé et souhaite vous inviter à partager son repas.

- Il se prend pour ma baby sitter. " Lança Elizabeth entre ses dents manquant de déclencher un rire chez Miguel et William.

Miguel connaissait Elizabeth depuis qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de travailler côte à côte lors de sa première expédition dans la région du Chocó. Depuis Elizabeth faisait appel à lui à chacune de ses expéditions et ils se retrouvaient à chacun de ses voyages. Bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse de la jeune femme il prit la peine de lui demander la réponse qu'elle souhaitait le voir formuler en retour à l'homme qui leur faisait face et qui, de toute évidence, s'attendait à repartir vers sa case avec Elizabeth à ses côtés.

Elle adoucit son faux sourire et essaya de paraître profondément désolée quand Charles sortit à son tour.

" Mademoiselle Bennet, Samantha m'a apporté de quoi manger. Intervint-il. Elle a cuisiné pour un régiment et je me suis dit que j'aurais pu partager avec vous... Enfin, si vous n'avez rien déjà cuisiné. " Ajouta-t-il en regardant l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure, attrapa l'une des boîtes hermétiques que tenait Charles, et se tourna vers Kuntur, une expression feinte de regrets qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

" Je suis désolée... J'étais sur le point de manger. " Demanda-t-elle à Miguel de traduire.

Avec tout le plus grand sérieux dont il était capable celui-ci s'exécuta.

" Peut-être une prochaine fois... " Lui répondit Kuntur par le biais du traducteur, non sans cacher sa déception.

_J'en doute... _Jugea William.

Elizabeth appuya un peu plus son sourire sans répondre puis remercia Miguel qui ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire, donnant le signal à Kuntur qu'il devait s'en aller. Elle se rassit en le regardant s'éloigner et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il disparut de son champ de vision qu'elle se détendit et souffla.

Charles descendit l'escalier, alla se planter devant elle, et ouvrit la boîte de son diner.

" Merci, Charles, de m'avoir sauvée de ce mauvais pas... Merci de m'avoir, une nouvelle fois, sauvée des griffes d'un homme... Exhala-t-il, contrarié.

- Merci Charles. Finit-elle par lui dire.

- Mange... "

Elizabeth grimaça.

" Je n'ai pas faim.

- Arrête cinq minutes de faire ta tête de mule et... mange! " Ordonna-t-il plus fermement.

Elizabeth le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

" Je viens de dire que je n'avais pas faim!

- Ne te fiche pas de moi... Tu t'ai nourrie de deux tasses de thé au déjeuner et tu crois que cela suffit? Tu maigris à vue d'oeil! Combien? Demanda-t-il en la passant en revue de la tête aux pieds. Combien as-tu perdu depuis mon départ, hein? Deux? Trois kilos?

- J'ai mangé du pain et des oeufs entre mes deux tasses de thé. " L'informa-t-elle en haussant un sourcil le mettant au défi d'y trouver quelque chose à redire.

Charles la considéra un instant, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers William qui confirma silencieusement, un sourire aux lèvres, puis la regarda de nouveau avec étonnement.

" Tu crois que cela suffit?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous?... Pour ton information je n'ai pas perdu un gramme... Et je vais très bien. "

_Si vous le dites..._

" Ho vraiment?

- Oui vraiment. Répondit-elle.

- C'était comment Athènes? " Demanda-t-il étrangement calme.

Elizabeth se raidit, écarquilla des yeux et évita son regard.

" Tu comptais en parler? " Lui demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils et en plongeant nonchalamment sa fourchette dans son repas.

_Pas vraiment..._ Pensèrent William et Elizabeth.

" Comment l'as-tu appris? Bredouilla-elle.

- Tu as bien fait de virer ton assistante, c'est de loin la meilleure décision que tu aies prise depuis des années... "

_Ha je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas l'apprécier beaucoup. _

Charles la vit enrager intérieurement et savoura son effet.

" Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu étais allée t'empêtrer à embaucher cette fille et si tu allais, un jour, te décider à t'en séparer.

- " Une erreur de débutante "...

- Lizzy, arrête cela tout de suite! S'emporta-t-il. Je croyais que tu m'avais fait une promesse... "

Elizabeth s'agita et baissa la tête, déconfite et incapable de le regarder en face.

" C'est difficile Charles... Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est difficile...

- Ho arrête tes jérémiades... J'en ai plus qu'assez! Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même... Lizzy, ouvre les yeux, merde!

- À qui la faute? " S'énerva-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

_C'est lui? C'est lui qui lui a fait cela? Bordel! _Coléra-t-il intérieurement.

" Sincèrement? Tu ne le dois qu'à toi... C'est toi qui a choisi d'en arriver là! "

Fou de rage, Charles s'approcha et se pencha au dessus d'elle, lui souleva le menton jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, et durcit le regard.

" Ouvre grand tes oreilles et écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne me répéterai pas... L'intima-t-il en maintenant sa prise sur son visage. C'est toujours le même discours qui tourne en boucle dans ta bouche... C'est dans chacune de nos discussions, partout autour de nous, tout le temps... Je n'en peux plus, j'en ai raz le bol!... "

Il marqua une brève pause et serra un peu plus les doigts sur le menton d'Elizabeth avant de continuer.

" Je t'interdis de m'en reparler. Je t'interdis de l'évoquer de nouveau! Tu m'as bien compris? "

Elizabeth déglutit sous son regard glacial, opina faiblement de la tête et Charles relâcha sa prise.

_Pour le moins, il sait ce qu'il s'est passé! _

" Il faut que cela s'arrête. Ajouta-t-il sans prêter attention au bruit de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir devant lui. Et cela s'arrête maintenant Lizzy. "

Samantha était apparue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du dispensaire.

" Excusez-moi... Hésita-t-elle, consciente d'interrompre une conversation privée entre son confrère et sa patronne. Charles on a besoin de toi... "

Charles se redressa et lui accorda son attention.

" Oui... Si vous le permettez Mademoiselle Bennet...

- Il n'y a aucun problème, allez-y Monsieur Bingley.

- Je t'attends à l'intérieur. " L'informa Samantha avant de s'éclipser.

Elizabeth tourna la tête et regarda la porte se refermer derrière elle, puis se souvenant soudainement de la présence de William et prenant conscience de ce dont il venait d'être témoin ferma les yeux dépitée avant de se tourner et relever les yeux vers Charles.

" Bravo Charles, bien joué, on peut être sûrs que ça parlera de retour à Londres.

- Parce que tu crois que ta présence ici ne fait pas parler?

- Officiellement je suis venue licencier mon employée qui a commis une grave faute professionnelle, et m'assurer que le lot de médicament qui a failli coûter la vie à un membre de l'expédition soit bien pris en charge et retourné sans délai en Angleterre... "

_Et officieusement? Bordel mais si vous n'êtes pas en couple, vous êtes quoi l'un pour l'autre? Est-ce de lui dont parlait Manuela? _

Charles monta les dernières marches, s'immobilisa puis se tourna légèrement vers elle et baissa les yeux pour la regarder.

" Quelle importance cela a, après tout?... Ajouta-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien qu'elles en seront les conséquences...

- Peut-être que je me fiche pas mal des conséquences que cela aura... "

Elizabeth eut un mouvement de recul, sidérée par ses propos, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

" Ta mémoire te fait défaut. Tu n'as pas toujours dit cela, Charles. Lui rappela-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, mais je le dis aujourd'hui. On est parvenu à ce que cela ne se sache pas jusqu'à présent, mais on savait que cela ne durerait pas, ce ne sera plus secret bien longtemps... "

_Elle a menti!... Impossible! Elle paraissait réellement ne pas comprendre vers qui l'orientait Manuela, s'ils cachaient une relation elle aurait immédiatement compris... Une ancienne relation?... Elle va me rendre fou... Je suis bon pour une consultation chez le psy dès mon retour à Londres. _

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à formuler la moindre pensée.

" Je pense repartir à Londres... Finit-elle par décider. Après tout, tu vas bien mieux et tu peux reprendre tes fonctions, les médicaments sont sur le chemin vers Londres, et j'ai du travail au bureau qui m'attend.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible... Il n'y a personne pour administrer et superviser le déroulement du projet que tu as élaboré... Que tu le veuilles ou non tu es bloquée ici. " Termina Charles sur un rire amer lui tournant le dos et entrant dans le dispensaire.

Elizabeth resta figée quelques instants, les yeux fixant la porte qui venait de se fermer, mesurant à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai et prenant conscience de l'impossibilité de retourner à Londres avant la fin du séjour.

" Et merde... " Soupira-t-elle tout en cherchant à retenir les larmes qu'elle était parvenue, jusque là, à contenir aux bords des yeux et qui coulaient le long de ses joues, et en se décidant finalement à entamer son repas.

**[~]**

***1* Jaibaná: Équivalent du Chaman chez les Emberá. **

***2* Tachi Papa: mère, maman en langue Katío Emberá. **

***3* Un tambo: ou une vivienda est une habitation Emberá. **

**[~]**

**Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant 2015... Je viens à peine de commencer à l'écrire, et j'aurais peu de temps ce week end et la semaine prochaine.**

**Je vous souhaite avec un peu d'avance un bon réveillon de la saint Sylvestre. **

**MumDream**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, **

**Je vous souhaite, pour commencer, une excellente année 2015... Que santé, bonheur et argent soient au rendez-vous pour vous et ceux que vous aimez. **

**Je remercie Lucie-Cerise, Sylver Lorelay, Thays Azelyne, , bggt, ginnylie, lolelie, poupouneflore, Rianne Black et miriamme de suivrent mon histoire. Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux(ses) à vous intéresser à cette première fiction. **

***Merci lolelie pour ton review, tu te poses les bonnes questions :-) Ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au coeur. **

*** Mathilde, je suis particulièrement touchée d'être la première histoire que tu commentes. Je te promets de ne pas lâcher cette fiction. Je prendrai le temps nécessaire pour aller jusqu'au bout. Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que les prochains chapitres répondront à tes remarques. Je te demande quelques chapitres de patience pour répondre à ta requête. :-)**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre... Un nouveau chapitre avant de faire une petite pause à demi forcée...**

**Je pars en vacances une dizaine de jours sans accès à internet et je vais profiter de ce moment pour commencer la traduction en anglais des 70 pages Word de cette fiction. Ayant un petit bout bilingue, l'idée de traduire cette histoire occupe beaucoup mon esprit et je souhaite le faire avant que le nombre de pages à traduire me décourage de le faire. La publication sur FF de cette version anglaise, n'est pas encore certaine. Elle se fera uniquement si je suis satisfaite du résultat. **

**De plus, des contraintes médicales me demanderont de ralentir ma vitesse d'écriture dans les prochaines semaines. Ralentir ne veut pas dire arrêter, j'insiste sur ce point. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir m'arrêter d'écrire de toute façon. **

**Je voudrais profiter de ce repos forcé pour me mettre à jour dans la lecture des fictions que je suis et, enfin, me lancer dans la lecture des fictions de calazzi que je souhaite lire depuis plusieurs mois déjà. **

**Mon histoire est toujours bien présente dans mon esprit et l'inspiration toujours là...**

**En voici la démonstration avec ce 7eme chapitre, le plus long actuellement de cette fiction. **

**MumDream**

**[~]**

**Chapitre 7**

Centre de soins, Bagadó,

Mercredi 21 avril 2010, 13ème jour d'expédition.

*o*

" Je suis Angela Penita, l'administratrice de Médicos con Chocó Indígenas. "

La présidente de la Elder Foundation s'avança au devant de la jeune blonde aux yeux bleus, lui tendit la main et se présenta à son tour.

" Elizabeth Bennet.

- Merci de nous prêter main forte. Nous commençons à ne plus avoir assez de bras...

- Dites-moi en quoi mon équipe peut se rendre utile. "

Les treize médecins anglais suivirent Angela et prirent connaissance de l'état de la situation avant de se disperser et d'intégrer l'équipe médicale déjà en action.

Elizabeth et Miguel ravitaillèrent la réserve en médicaments, denrées alimentaires et eau potable, pendant que William déambulait parmi les Desplazados***1*** qui commençaient à s'entasser à l'intérieur du petit centre de soins jusqu'à former une file sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres à l'extérieur.

Dans un coin de la grande pièce, un enfant montait sur une balance. Charles nota quelque chose sur son dossier et l'en fit descendre. Il lui passa une bandelette autour du bras, la régla et nota le résultat. Il lui demanda de lui montrer les paumes de ses mains puis examina ses yeux.

" Dénutrition? "

Charles se tourna vers William.

" Tout à fait. Les paumes des mains pâles, des problèmes visuels... Il a également de l'oedème aux pieds et des essoufflements... Symptômes typiques. Rien de bien étonnant, ici soixante-treize enfants indigènes sur cent manquent d'apports nutritionnels suffisants pour assurer leur développement sainement.

- Et un enfant sur quatre meurt avant l'âge de six ans de dénutrition chronique sur l'ensemble du pays. Ajouta la pédiatre de l'organisation Médicos con Chocó Indígenas.

- Un des plus hauts taux de mortalité infantile au monde. " Commenta William.

La pédiatre confirma et reporta son attention sur son patient.

" Et elles que leur est-il arrivé? "

La quadragénaire le suivi du regard pour savoir à quels enfants il faisait allusion.

" Celle qui est la plus proche de vous a treize ans, l'autre en a quatorze. Elles ont étaient kidnappées et contraintes à guider le groupe armé dans la forêt. "

William les regarda avec intensité et régla son objectif pour les photographier.

" Elles ont été battues pour leur donner des renseignements sur les déplacements de la guérilla. " Ajouta-t-elle.

Il leur adressa un regard compatissant et continua à se frayer un passage au travers des indigènes et des médecins, observant et détaillant scrupuleusement chacun sur son passage.

Il s'immobilisa au centre de la salle, puis, tournant lentement sur lui-même, força son regard à considérer avec détachement les lieux et l'effervescence qui régnait autour de lui. Les médecins et auxiliaires médicales étaient en perpétuel mouvement. Parmi les Desplazados certains erraient, déboussolés, pendant que d'autres attendaient d'être examinés et soignés, assis à même le sol. À l'extérieur, les indigènes patientaient, immobiles sous un rideau de pluie. Tout pouvait donner la sensation d'avoir été précipité au coeur du chaos, du désordre et l'anarchie, et pourtant rien dans les examens, les diagnostics et les gestes médicaux n'était laissé au hasard. Le tri des patients était fait avec minutie et précision et les cas prioritaires pris en charge. L'assistance psychologique était déjà en place et trois psychologues, répartis entre les deux organisations humanitaires, accueillaient les indigènes arrivés en état de choc.

David, le psychologue de cinquante ans, au cheveux poivre et sel, de l'équipe de médecins bénévoles de la Elder Foundation, était au chevet d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. William les observait depuis un moment quand il fut approché par Miguel.

" Elle lui explique qu'elle était en train de laver des vêtements dans la rivière quand deux hommes l'ont approchée et attrapée par le cou pour essayer de la violer. Ils lui ont arraché son shakira***2*** mais elle a réussi à s'échapper avec son bébé dans la forêt. Lui traduisit-il.

- Elle a eu de la chance. " Lui répondit William en la photographiant s'agripper à son nourrisson.

Miguel opina d'un hochement de tête et lui indiqua une femme blessée et allongée quelques lits plus loin.

" Plus qu'elle... Elle s'appelle Maria, elles étaient ensemble.

- Les deux mêmes hommes s'en sont pris à elle?

- Elle n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir... Ils l'ont battue et violée. " L'informa-t-il.

William serra la mâchoire lorsqu'il porta son appareil à la hauteur de ses yeux et la phographia.

Les pleurs d'une femme attira son attention quelques rangées de lits plus loin. En l'approchant il vit Paul et un médecin qu'il ne connaissait pas recouvrir d'un drap le corps d'un homme. Le Docteur Smitt vint à sa rencontre et lui expliqua que l'attaque du groupe armé avait créé un mouvement de panique lorsqu'ils étaient entrés et avaient tiré partout dans le village. Les Emberá s'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens et certains s'étaient perdus. Le viel homme et sa fille s'étaient retrouvés séparés du reste de leur groupe dans la forêt et fut mordu par un serpent. Le temps de rejoindre Bagadó, son état s'était aggravé et à son arrivée ils n'avaient rien pu faire, la toxine avait déjà oeuvré.

" Excusez-moi. Les interrompit Elizabeth. J'aurais besoin de volontaires pour distribuer de l'eau et de la nourriture. " Dit-elle à l'attention du journaliste.

De l'autre côté de la rangée de patients, ils entendirent Angela interpeller l'un des membres de son équipe.

" Clara, faites le test du lacet***3* **par précaution. " Eut-t-elle à peine le temps de commander.

Un coup de feu détona et réduisit brutalement au silence la grande pièce. La peur se propagea dans tout le centre médical, figeant sur son passage, unes à unes, l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

" Un médecin ici et immédiatement! " Cria autoritairement l'homme armé.

Elizabeth croisa le regard impassible de William au moment où l'administratrice de l'organisation Médicos con Chocó Indígenas s'avança de quelques pas et lui répondit.

" Inutile de hurler, personne ici ne s'occupera de vous... Vous savez parfaitement que nos subventions pourraient nous être retirées si nous vous aidions. "

_J'aurais peut-être dû accepter d'aller au Mont Careperro._ Pensa Elizabeth.

_**[FB~Flash-Back]**_

_Vivícora, Mercredi 21 avril 2010, 13ème jour d'expédition. _

_Plus tôt dans la matinée..._

_*o*_

_" J'envoie un bateau vous chercher. _

_- Le temps d'informer l'équipe et de rassembler des médicaments et des vivres, nous serons prêts à son arrivée. Conclut Elizabeth avant de raccrocher. Monsieur Darcy, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder ce matin... Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin pour travailler, dépêchez-vous. "_

_William surgit du cabinet de toilette, attrapa son sac à dos contenant sa caméra puis son appareil photo posé sur son lit._

_" Je suis prêt. " Lança-t-il moins de deux minutes plus tard. _

_Elizabeth afficha un grand sourire et se dépêcha de sortir. _

_" J'apprécie beaucoup votre rapidité face aux situations d'urgence Monsieur Darcy. "_

_Il sourit à son tour et lui emboîta le pas. Il la talonna sans difficulté jusqu'à la vivienda des médecins de l'expédition, bien qu'Elizabeth, du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, marchait à vive allure et courait presque. _

_Il lui passa devant, en ouvrit la porte et la laissa y entrer avant de la suivre._

_Partout dans le dortoir les médecins s'affairaient à s'habiller, déjeuner ou à discuter avant d'entamer leur journée au dispensaire, pour certains, et de se rendre dans des villages Emberá voisins, pour d'autres. _

_" Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour. "_

_Tout le monde suspendit sa tâche. _

_" Je viens de recevoir un appel du centre médical de Bagadó. Terminez rapidement de vous habiller et approchez. " Leur commanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à la petite table. _

_En quelques minutes Elizabeth était entourée des treize médecins dont la plupart, faute de chaise, restaient debout._

_" Deux cents individus ont récemment formé un groupe armé et sont arrivés dans la zone au nord d'Alto Andágueda. Ils essayent de prendre le contrôle du territoire et luttent contre le groupe de guérilla qui y est établi... Ces derniers jours, les violences envers la population Emberá ont augmenté et ont poussé la communauté de Bajo Currupipi et de Cevedé à s'enfuir. Parmi les soixante-dix-sept familles, certains ont trouvé refuge dans d'autres village Emberá... Mais la population y a doublé, et le groupe armé et la guérilla bloquent l'acheminement de nourriture et l'accès aux cultures. _

_- Plus de nourriture et villages surpeuplés... Grimaça Charles. _

_- Les réserves se sont certainement quasiment épuisées. En déduisit Sarah. _

_- Plus que cela. Reprit Elizabeth. La guérilla et le groupe armé ont fait une descente dans les communautés de Bajo Currupipi et Cevedé et les quelques villages où ils avaient trouvé refuge... Bagadó voit arriver ces communautés en masse depuis hier matin. Ils manquent de médicaments et de vivres et ont besoin de renfort pour prodiguer des soins de premiers secours. "_

_Miguel s'était intégré au petit groupe de médecins et avaient pris connaissance de la situation en cours d'explication._

_" Excuse-moi Lizzy. Intervint-il. On a un autre problème. "_

_Deux médecins s'écartèrent pour lui faciliter le passage. Il s'avança au devant d'Elizabeth et s'expliqua._

_" Des entrepreneurs ont usurpé et converti en plantations de palmiers à huile des terres indigènes au Mont Careperro__***4* **__il y a quelques mois. Grâce à des relations politiques, ils ont missionné des milices de faire fuir des centaines d'indigènes Emberá-Katío cultivateurs. "_

_La quinzième Brigade de l'armée colombienne avait escorté l'entreprise dans son installation sur les terres Emberá-Katío, la protégeant des attaques éventuelles de la guérilla. Pendant plus d'un mois, les militaires et les employés de l'entreprise avaient, sans le consentement de la population indigène, effectué des héliportages de groupes de travailleurs, de ravitaillement et de forces armées, et des transitions par les sentiers du Cerro Careperro, propriété communautaire des Emberá-Katío, pour initier au sommet du Mont Caraperro une importante déforestation de la jungle primaire. _

_" Ils ont tué des familles et des enfants pour y planter des cultures de palme. Poursuivit le traducteur. _

_- Ces plantations sont maculées de sang. " S'indigna Sarah._

_Miguel grimaça._

_" Et la force publique en vient même à agresser sexuellement les jeunes filles. Deux bébés ont trouvé la mort suite à des maladies infectieuses développées sur les lieux. Les militaires refusent l'accès sur leurs propres terres aux Emberá-Katío. Ils y ont élevé des panneaux alertant la population de la présence de mines antipersonelles. _

_- Cette information a-t-elle était vérifiée? " Lui demanda William. _

_Elizabeth le regarda et observa le sérieux et l'importance de sa question puis reporta son attention sur Miguel et l'invita en appuyant son regard et en haussant les sourcils à répondre à la question que le reporter venait de lui poser. _

_" Aucun indigène n'a osé s'aventurer et aller vérifier. " _

_Depuis la privatisation généralisée des ressources naturelles pour, officiellement, lutter contre le narco-terrorisme en Colombie, la région du Chocó était convoitée pour sa fertilité unique et son contexte géographique idéal au développement de projets néo-libéraux._

_L'armée colombienne appuyée des structures paramilitaires avait forcé des milliers d'autochtones à fuir et à se déplacer vers les villes. Leur but? Octroyer les terres indigènes volées aux compagnies d'exploitations minières et aux entreprises agro-industrielles. En ce qui concernait le Mont Careperro, une monoculture intensive de palme africaine, destinée à la production de biocombustibles et à l'exportation de son huile vers les pays occidentaux, avait été implantée illégalement sur les terres des communautés du Jiguamiando et du Curvarado__***5***__. Six mille hectares de palmiers à huile s'étaient élevés en place et lieu de la forêt tropicale. Les rares agriculteurs possédant des titres individuels étaient contraints de les vendre. " Vends ou ta veuve le fera ", il était devenu courant pour les indigènes cultivateurs de se voir intimider et menacer ainsi. _

_" Le projet Palma Careperro occupe partiellement les territoires collectifs des communautés afrocolombiennes et les réserves des communautés autochtones Emberá-Katío. " Les éclaira-t-il._

_Le Cerro Careperro, ou Ellausakirandarra pour les indigènes, fournissait quotidiennement eau, bois, nourriture agricole ou issue de la pêche, de la chasse ou de la cueillette, à l'ensemble des communautés qui y vivaient. Elles s'y procuraient également les éléments essentiels à leur médecine naturelle. Mais bien au-delà de cela le Mont nourrissait les esprits dans leur soif de spiritualité. Ainsi, selon la tradition des onze communautés autochtones Emberá-Katío, elles avaient, par le biais de leurs Jaibanás, leurs chefs spirituels, qualifié le Mont de site sacré où seuls les esprits et les médecins traditionnels avaient le droit de circuler._

_" Le Mont Careperro est sacré pour les communautés Emberá-Katío, et elles ne laisseront pas une entreprise exploiter, au nom du développement et de la croissance économique, leur temple et leur lieu de rituel. " _

_Au cours des semaines suivant leur départ forcé, près de six cents autochtones des communautés affectées s'étaient rassemblées au sommet du Mont Careperro et y avait installé un campement de fortune pour affronter et résister physiquement face à l'usurpation et la militarisation illégale de leurs terres et la destruction de leur habitat naturel._

_Face à la révolte imprévisible des autochtones, l'entreprise d'exploitation avait essayé de diviser le peuple Emberá de la région d'Antioquia et celui de la région du Chocó en tentant de faire germer au sein des communautés autochtones l'idée que les indigènes d'Antioquia avaient envahi le territoire du Chocó._

_" Ce territoire représente l'unité de tous les Emberá-Katío. Peu importe si un Emberá-Katío est du Chocó ou d'Antioquia, ils viennent du même territoire ancestral. La stratégie de division ne fonctionne pas, ils restent unis pour défendre ce territoire unique. "_

_Suite à ces actions de défense, un accord avait été adopté pour une partie du projet d'exploitation et le retrait provisoire de l'armée avait été évoqué._

_" Une aide départementale en besoins sanitaires a été promise au cours d'une réunion rassemblant des calbidos indigènes, des avocats de la Commission de Justicia y Paz et des délégués du Ministère et de la multinationale, mais n'est toujours pas arrivée et se fait attendre. " Révéla-t-il le problème que rencontraient en cet instant les résistants._

_L'Etat, cependant, plus motivé par son propre intérêt espérait conclure rapidement des accords de libre échange avec les États-Unis et laissait traîner ses promesses, lui valant d'être accusé par les organisations de défense des droits de l'homme de négligence et de soutien aux entreprises d'huile de palme pour qu'elles puissent facilement s'approprier frauduleusement ces terres._

_Les lois colombiennes étaient bien existantes, mais pour les entreprises privées, il était devenu facile de les contourner, les éviter, ou encore, de les acheter. _

_La multinationale avait manipulé certains fonctionnaires et avait essayé de convaincre l'Etat que les indigènes s'opposaient au développement et aux intérêts d'un projet politico-économique. Le gouvernement avait, quant à lui, argumenté auprès des communautés autochtones que les indigènes allaient en recevoir beaucoup d'argent. Mais les fonds de l'Etat qui devaient arriver aux municipalités puis aux entités territoriales et être investis pour restaurer les désastres environnementaux, sociaux, culturels et économiques, au Chocó ou dans la région d'Antioquia, comme partout en Colombie, ne parvenaient jamais jusqu'aux communautés indigènes. _

_" Ils demandent qu'on leur vienne en aide. " Termina Miguel. _

_Le dortoir tomba quelques secondes dans le silence, qu'un tumulte de voix rompit, rendant rapidement les échanges incompréhensibles et la discussion stérile. _

_" Nous devons les aider à ne pas laisser bafouer leur foi et à ne pas se soumettre. " Entendit Elizabeth sans parvenir à en identifier l'auteur. _

_Elle jeta un regard vers le journaliste pensant qu'il s'amuserait du brouhaha ambiant et constata avec étonnement qu'il l'observait et attendait avec intérêt sa réaction. _

_" La situation est plus d'ordre judiciaire et politique que médical. Nous sommes médecins, en quoi serions-nous utiles là-bas? _

_- Il a raison... C'est un conflit dans lequel les organisations de lutte pour les droits de l'homme peuvent intervenir. _

_- Mais ça pourrait très vite dégénérer. Et qu'aurions nous fait? Rien. On peut éviter ça! " Parvinrent-ils à saisir. _

_Prise par le temps et l'envie de mettre un terme rapidement à cet échange qu'elle savait inutile, Elizabeth soupira d'exaspération, souleva la pile de dossiers posée devant elle, et la laissa lourdement s'écrouler sur la table, surprenant et attirant l'attention de l'assemblée tout en la réduisant au silence. _

_Elle observa un instant le silence tout en leur laissant voir son impatience._

_" Miguel, tu sais qu'il m'incombe de définir les ordres de mission et de dire non. Rappela-t-elle. Tu sais aussi combien cette tâche est parfois difficile et ingrate... et que je ne l'apprécie pas toujours. "_

_Miguel opina de la tête. _

_" Je voudrais pouvoir te dire oui, mais cela m'est impossible. "_

_Des soupirs et des chuchotements de désapprobation se firent entendre au sein de l'équipe médicale. _

_Miguel fit un signe qui ramena le calme et le silence, permettant à Elizabeth de reprendre la parole et de s'expliquer. _

_" Je n'ai pas d'accréditation officielle pour intervenir en dehors de la zone d'Alto Andágueda. La situation y est tendue, je le comprends. Même si le Mont Careperro est limitrophe, c'est au-delà de la zone dans laquelle je suis autorisée à intervenir... Les organisations humanitaires qui travaillent dans la région et qui ont la responsabilité de la zone doivent y intervenir prioritairement. "_

_Miguel relâcha les muscles de ses épaules et elles s'affaissèrent sur un profond soupir. _

_" Sont-elles déjà en intervention auprès de la population qui résiste aux limites de la zone d'exploitation de leurs terres? " S'enquit Elizabeth._

_Miguel fit une moue en lui répondant silencieusement non._

_" Je ne peux..._

_- Je sais... Tu ne peux rien faire avant leur intervention. Ajouta-t-il à sa place avec compréhension. J'espérais..._

_- S'ils demandent mon aide et obtiennent une autorisation spéciale d'intervention d'urgence médicale pour notre équipe, je reconsidérerais les choses. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas Miguel. " Lui annonça-t-elle. _

_Il mesura la difficulté de la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Il la connaissait depuis plusieurs années et avait appris à voir derrière ses refus le regret et la frustration qu'elle avait à ne pouvoir en faire plus que ce qui lui était autorisé et avait appris à ne plus y voir d'affrontement personnel. La décision avait été prise. Il savait qu'elle l'assumait et ne reviendrait pas dessus. Par ailleurs, il ne le voulait pas. William le vit se redresser et lui affermir silencieusement sa volonté et sa détermination à la soutenir dans toutes ses décisions. _

_" Alors nous travaillerons en renfort à Bagadó... " Conclut-il invitant chacun à ne pas vitupérer plus longtemps contre leur présidente._

_Elizabeth le remercia brièvement d'un regard entendu. _

_" C'est cela... Confirma-t-elle avant de s'adresser au reste de l'équipe. Préparez du matériel, des médicaments et suffisamment de vivres pour faire face à l'urgence de la situation, sans mettre en péril nos réserves pour la fin de notre séjour. Nous avons peu de temps avant l'arrivée du bateau. "_

**[~]**

Centre de soins, Bagadó,

Mercredi 21 avril 2010, 13ème jour d'expédition.

*o*

Elizabeth analysa rapidement la situation. Elle regarda brièvement, par la fenêtre, la quinzaine d'hommes armés encerclant et tenant en joue la population présente sur la petite place, puis soupira et, tout en se donnant du courage, accrocha William du regard et l'invita à suivre la direction de ses yeux. Il s'exécuta et la regarda de nouveau fixement. Il comprit qu'elle lui demandait silencieusement de maintenir Charles en retrait et fronça des sourcils.

_Vous n'allez quand même pas..._

Elle inspira profondément.

_Arrête de trembler comme cela. _Commanda-t-elle à son corps.

Elle redressa la tête et les épaules puis, résolue, s'efforça de sourire et s'avança au devant de l'homme qui pointait son arme sur Angela.

Il détourna son attention vers elle et, devant son air menaçant, Elizabeth décida d'adopter un ton ironique.

" C'est votre jour de chance... "

_Hé bien si elle va le faire..._

_Allez Lizzy, interdiction de reculer maintenant! _S'encouragea-t-elle.

Sans quitter l'homme des yeux elle fit signe à Miguel qui s'approchait déjà d'elle. Il traduisit en espagnol ce qu'elle venait de dire.

" Mes subventions ne sont pas soumises à conditions... Et j'ai sous mes ordres des médecins prêts à vous soigner. L'informa-t-elle.

- Faites venir quelqu'un immédiatement. " Lui hurla-t-il en maintenant sa menace sur l'administratrice de Médicos con Chocó Indígenas.

Miguel lui fit la traduction pour la forme. Sachant qu'elle comprenait et parlait parfaitement l'espagnol, il avait immédiatement compris les intentions d'Elizabeth d'en user à son avantage en passant sous silence cette faculté. Si elle pouvait le comprendre, la probabilité que lui ne puisse pas comprendre ses échanges avec son équipe était grande et lui donnait un avantage, même infime devant une horde de bras armés.

Elle haussa les sourcils, une intention de défi dans les yeux.

" Ha, Monsieur, je crois qu'il va vous falloir être plus aimable que cela. " Rit-elle.

_Lizzy, merde, qu'est-ce que tu fiches? _Se demanda Charles.

Après traduction, l'homme qui lui faisait face, fronça les sourcils et durcit son expression. Il tira violemment à lui le premier enfant qu'il avait à portée de main, pointa son arme sur lui et s'adressa à l'ensemble des médecins.

" Un de vos médecins ici et tout de suite, ou j'abats, uns à uns, chaque enfant jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez. "

Elizabeth ne prit pas une seconde de réflexion et s'adressa à l'ensemble des médecins sous sa responsabilité d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

" Qu'aucun d'entre vous ne bouge... Celui qui désobéit en assumera toutes les conséquences. Puis, adressant un regard de connivence à Miguel, elle s'adressa au preneur d'otages. Aucun d'entre eux ne vous obéira même sous la menace. "

Il commença la traduction et elle n'attendit pas qu'il termine pour poursuivre sur le même ton ferme et décidé.

" Vous avez besoin de soins médicaux, j'ai des médecins... Et ce sera uniquement à mes conditions. "

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié et surpris.

" Vous n'êtes pas en position de m'imposer quoi que ce soit. " Éclata-t-il furieusement.

_Tu vas finir par tous nous faire tuer!_

Elizabeth ne prit pas la peine d'en débattre et énonça ses exigences.

" Ordonnez à vos hommes, dehors, de baisser leur arme, lâchez cet enfant, et un médecin de mon équipe vous soignera... "

Elle le vit réfléchir un instant.

_Peut-être pas... _Espéra Charles en lisant son hésitation.

_Je ne demande pas l'impossible..._

" Ha et vous ne menacerez pas de votre arme le médecin qui s'occupera de vous. " Ajouta-t-elle.

Il lui montra clairement qu'il désapprouvait l'idée.

" Vous avez besoin de vous assurer la qualité des soins qui vous seront donnés, je peux le comprendre, mais votre arme ne pointera aucune autre personne que moi dans cette pièce, et une fois soigné, vos hommes et vous remonterez sur votre bateau et quitterez Bagadó. "

_Lizzy, merde!_

L'homme réfléchit de nouveau.

William gardait son sang-froid mais enrageait intérieurement, et observait scrupuleusement la moindre de leurs expressions essayant de lire le cheminement des réflexions de chacun d'entre eux.

Elizabeth se fit la remarque que lui laisser trop de temps de réflexion pourrait finir par desservir ses intérêts et le hâta en soupirant d'impatience.

" Je ne vous demande pas l'impossible. Dit-elle calmement mais assez sèchement. Aucune arme engagée à l'extérieur ou ici, à l'exception de la vôtre sur moi. Vous êtes blessé, on vous soigne et vous partez. C'est simple. " Récapitula-t-elle d'un ton volontairement léger.

- C'est d'accord. Grimaça-t-il, agacé. Allez chercher un médecin. "

Elizabeth resta immobile.

" Je vous ai dit que j'étais d'accord. Que voulez vous de plus? " S'énerva-t-il.

_Lizzy ne fais pas l'idiote. _La supplia intérieurement Charles.

_Que vous ne menaciez plus l'enfant... _Sut William.

" Commencez par lâcher ce garçon et j'irai vous chercher un médecin. "

Il desserra son emprise, dirigea le canon de son arme vers le haut et poussa l'enfant à s'éloigner. Il haussa les sourcils à l'attention d'Elizabeth, s'assurant de son approbation et lui commandant d'honorer, à son tour, sa part de leur accord.

Elizabeth inclina faiblement la tête, tourna les talons, escortée de Miguel, et fit signe aux membres de l'expédition de se rassembler autour d'elle.

" Mademoiselle Bennet vous n'allez pas faire cela. Menaça Charles entre ses dents sur un ton autoritaire.

- Vous oubliez à qui vous vous adressez Monsieur Bingley!

- Lizzy... L'interpella le traducteur.

- Miguel... Comment vont ta femme et ton fils? Quel âge a-t-il maintenant? Cinq ans? Six ans? "

Miguel serra les dents comprenant parfaitement le message qu'elle lui faisait passer et ce qu'elle voulait qu'il garde à l'esprit.

" Cinq ans.

- Combien de personnes ont une femme, un mari et des enfants ici?... Lui demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Je n'ai rien de tout cela...

- Vous aussi avez une famille. " Lui rappela Charles, piqué au vif.

Elizabeth plongea brièvement son regard dans le sien, et choisit d'ignorer ses tentatives de dissuasion.

" Docteur Minuels j'ai besoin de vous. " Annonça-t-elle en posant les yeux sur l'homme concerné.

John Minuels était un chirurgien blond et discret de trente cinq ans. Il avait été engagé au Elder Hospital en même temps que son épouse, qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un stage en dermatologie pendant leur cursus universitaire. Très vite inséparables, ils s'étaient mariés avant la fin de leur internat et étaient les parents de deux petites jumelles de deux ans.

" Contenez votre inquiétude. " Pria-t-elle Samantha lorsqu'elle hoqueta de peur.

Elle retourna son attention sur John.

" J'ai besoin de toute votre concentration, faites ce qu'il faut pour faire arrêter vos mains de trembler. "

John déglutit lentement en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'homme dont il allait devoir s'occuper.

" S'il vous voit trembler, il pensera que vous manquez d'assurance et il aura peur. Docteur Minuels. L'interpella-t-elle pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau. La peur le rendra dangereux. Vous comprenez? "

Il lui répondit en inclinant la tête.

" Bien.

- Ce n'est pas si facile. Il va avoir une arme dirigée sur vous. S'expliqua-t-il. En quelque sorte, votre vie sera placée entre mes mains.

- Ainsi que celle de toutes ces personnes et de votre femme... N'oubliez pas que c'est lui qui tient l'arme, pas vous. Il a toujours le choix de ne pas appuyer sur la détente. "

_Ou au contraire de le faire..._ Maugréa Charles.

John acquiesça silencieusement et regarda Samantha.

" Arrêtez de la regarder. Ne montrez pas qu'il y a un lien entre vous... Je sais que vous êtes inquiet... Soit vous l'occultez, ainsi que tout le contexte dans lequel nous nous trouvons, soit vous ne gardez qu'elle à l'esprit. Peu m'importe la méthode que vous choisirez tant que vous restez concentré et ne perdez pas de vue notre objectif. "

Elizabeth se redressa et survola du regard chacun des membres de l'équipe avant de s'adresser à eux.

" Adressez-vous les uns aux autres uniquement par vos prénoms, n'utilisez pas de nom de famille. D'aucune manière ne leur permettez de faire le lien entre vous et un autre membre de l'équipe avec qui vous avez n'importe quelle connexion autre que professionnelle. S'ils viennent à le découvrir ils pourraient décider de s'en servir contre vous et cela vous mettrait en danger... Et nous aussi. " Termina-t-elle en regardant Charles avec insistance.

William le vit s'agiter et la fuir du regard. Assurée que ses paroles avaient bien atteint leur cible elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'ensemble du groupe.

" Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que vous restiez à l'écart... Gardez votre calme, intériorisez le plus possible vos émotions et n'obéissez qu'à mes ordres. Est-ce bien compris? "

Chacun acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête à l'exception du pédiatre.

" Avez-vous compris Docteur Bingley? " Insista-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Il la fusillait du regard et se gardait de lui répondre, refusant qu'elle lui arrache la promesse de ne pas agir si la situation venait à lui échapper et la mettait face à un danger imminent.

" Docteur Bingley? " L'interpella-t-elle en bougonnant.

William comprit les tenants et les aboutissants de l'épreuve de force dans laquelle ils s'opposaient et choisit d'intervenir.

" Il a compris. " Répondit-il au nom de Charles, en plongeant un regard lourd de promesses dans celui d'Elizabeth.

Implicitement, il venait de lui promettre et de prendre sur ses épaules la charge de le tenir en retrait si les circonstances le demandaient. Elle ferma et serra les yeux une seconde, le remerciant silencieusement, avant de se tourner vers Miguel.

" Je veux qu'en plus de traduire ce qui le concernera directement, tu traduises tout ce que nous dirons entre nous.

- Aucun problème.

- Tu es prêt?

- Toujours prêt à aller au front à tes côtés, tu le sais bien. " Lui sourit-il.

Elizabeth leva les yeux sur Miguel et lui sourit avec complicité en retour.

" John.

- Oui Mademoiselle Bennet? "

Elle se racla la gorge et attendit impatiemment. Face à l'incompréhension du chirurgien, Miguel l'éclaira.

" C'est Lizzy à partir de maintenant, John.

- Oui, oui, Lizzy, d'accord. Se reprit-il.

- Montrez-moi vos mains. "

Il lui obéit et présenta ses mains, paumes vers le bas devant lui, sous le regard scrutateur de sa patronne, qui se réjouit de constater qu'elles ne tremblaient plus.

" Bien. Dernier point... ne vous adressez jamais à lui directement. Tout passe par moi, que ce soient les questions que vous avez à lui poser ou le besoin de matériel ou de l'aide d'un collègue. Compris?

- Compris.

- Rappelez-vous, il veut juste qu'on le soigne. Il est un patient comme un autre. Auscultation, diagnostic, programme de prise en charge, soins et recommandations... La trame habituelle, John. On y va quand vous êtes prêt. " L'informa Elizabeth.

Le Docteur Minuels acquiesça, prit une profonde inspiration et plongea un regard déterminé dans les yeux de sa patronne.

" Je suis prêt. "

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, sans un regard vers le reste du groupe, et sa femme, il ouvrit la marche et se dirigea vers le patient qu'il devait traiter.

" Prête? " Demanda Miguel en se tournant vers Elizabeth.

Pour seule réponse elle lui sourit brièvement avec espièglerie, inspira profondément et soupira.

" À la vie à la mort, Lizzy. " Lui remémora-t-il rapidement.

William et Charles observèrent le regard d'Elizabeth s'intensifier et échanger silencieusement quelque chose compréhensible uniquement d'elle et Miguel. Elle serra le point et l'entrechoqua avec celui que Miguel lui tendait, ferma les yeux et soupira.

" À la vie à la mort, Miguel. Répondit-elle, en rouvrant les yeux et lui adressant une nouvelle fois un bref sourire espiègle. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

- Pas ça en tout cas. Grimaça-t-il. Jamais. Ne l'oublie pas.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas. " Lui assura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, se décidant à suivre John.

William et Charles la regardèrent avec inquiétude rattraper le chirurgien et s'approcher du blessé et échangèrent un bref coup d'oeil, reportant rapidement leur attention sur les quatre personnes devant eux.

" Vous réalisez la promesse que vous lui avez faite, William? J'espère que vous êtes conscient que rien ne m'empêchera d'intervenir s'il venait à la menacer de faire feu sur elle.

- Et vous Charles, j'espère que vous êtes conscient que j'emploierai tous les moyens pour la tenir et vous empêcher d'agir. "

Charles tourna la tête, le scruta et s'agita nerveusement en observant l'expression de William se durcir et sa mâchoire se serrer. Il ne répondit rien, déglutit lentement et reporta son attention sur Elizabeth.

" Voici le médecin qui s'occupera de vous. " Informa Elizabeth.

John s'avança d'un pas mais fut brutalement bloqué par le bras de sa patronne.

" Stop. " Lui intima-t-elle de s'immobiliser.

L'homme armé qui venait de s'asseoir sur la table d'examen fronça les sourcils, leva le canon de son arme en direction d'Elizabeth, lui pointant la tête.

William entendit Charles hoqueter et le sentit se crisper et retenir son souffle.

Elizabeth tenta de faire abstraction du canon qui se dressait devant ses yeux et déploya toute son énergie pour garder contenance et soutenir son regard.

" Vos hommes dehors braquent toujours leurs armes sur les gens. " L'informa-t-elle.

Il se radoucit et s'adressa à l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Miguel traduisit ce qu'il lui dit et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit les hommes baisser, les uns après les autres, leurs armes et garder leur position. Elle contourna lentement la table d'auscultation, le canon de l'arme la suivant dans son mouvement, et autorisa John, en inclinant la tête, à s'approcher du blessé.

" Ce que tu peux être bornée. Tu veux tous nous faire tuer? Marmonna Charles.

- Détendez-vous. Visualisez la scène dans son ensemble au lieu de vous focaliser sur elle... et arrêtez de montrer votre inquiétude pour elle. Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour éviter que cela se produise.

- C'est facile pour vous. Il n'y a personne à qui vous tenez qui se tient debout devant vos yeux, une arme braquée sur la tempe, sans que vous puissiez agir. "

William entrouvrit les lèvres puis, se ravisant de répondre, étudia ses propos.

" Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'une fois que John aura terminé, cela ne se finira pas dans un bain de sang? Ajouta Charles.

- Rien, je vous l'accorde. Murmura William. Mais nous pouvons être sûrs que ce serait déjà le cas si elle ne lui était pas venue en aide. "

John s'approcha et indiqua à Elizabeth qu'il avait besoin que le patient enlève son t-shirt et son pansement de fortune pour l'examiner.

" Monsieur...?

- Alessandro. Lui traduisit Miguel.

- Alessandro, enlevez votre t-shirt et le pansement, s'il vous plaît. " Commanda-t-elle.

Alessandro s'exécuta et laissa le chirurgien regarder la plaie. John examina son abdomen puis contourna la table et examina le bas de son dos.

" Plaie par balle, avec porte d'entrée et de sortie inférieures à un centimètre... Absence d'hématome et de fracture... A priori pas de destruction tissulaire marquée. Pas de fragments de vêtements aux deux orifices, la balle devait être en fin de trajectoire. Récapitula-t-il à Elizabeth.

- Donc? S'enquit-elle. .

- La balle a traversée juste au dessus de la fosse iliaque et a évité le colon descendant. Elle n'a pas touché d'organes vitaux... Je vais nettoyer et désinfecter puis m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de fragments de balle à l'intérieur de la plaie. Je vais lui donner des anti-douleurs et de la pénicilline en prévention d'une infection... Idéalement je devrais lui administrer 500Ul d'immunoglobuline antitétanique et le vaccin mais... acceptera-t-il? "

Elizabeth se tourna vers Alessandro.

" Pour vous soigner correctement le médecin doit vous faire une série d'injections. " L'informa-t-elle par l'intermédiaire du traducteur.

Alessandro secoua vivement la tête et Elizabeth roula des yeux.

" Laissez-tomber les injections. Répondit-elle au chirurgien avant de s'adresser une nouvelle fois au blessé. Je refuse d'être tenue pour responsable si votre état se dégrade. Le prévint-t-elle sèchement.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'une solution physiologique, d'une pince de Kocher, d'une curette, d'une pince de Kreil, de compresses et de bandes. " Intervint John.

Elizabeth autorisa Paul à aller chercher tout ce que le Docteur Minuels avait demandé et John entreprit de désinfecter et de contrôler l'intérieur de la perforation au niveau de l'abdomen et du bas du dos.

" Comment vous appelez-vous? " Demanda Alessandro par l'intervention de Miguel.

Elizabeth se raidit et le dévisagea.

" Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait une conscience au bout de votre arme.

- Tu ne pourrais pas juste lui répondre ? Marmonna Charles.

- Vous désapprouvez nos actions, je ne suis pas étonné.

- Je désapprouve toute forme de violence, en particulier celle qui vise ceux dépourvus d'armes. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Je vous en prie, nous sommes en infériorité numérique et vous êtes en position de force.

- En position de force? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule, en haussant les sourcils. Il me semble, pourtant, que je suis du mauvais côté de cette arme. " Dit-elle en lui indiquant d'un rapide coup d'oeil l'arme qu'il tenait.

Alessandro inclina faiblement la tête sur le côté et la regarda intensément.

" Comment vous appelez-vous? " Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Elizabeth plissa les yeux.

" Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir? Est-ce que votre conscience vous traite différemment selon si vous connaissez ou non le nom de ceux que vous abattez? Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix revêche.

- Et maintenant, qu'en dites-vous William? Ne va-t-elle pas nous attirer des problèmes? "

William parvint avec une grande difficulté à contenir le rire que Charles lui provoquait.

" Putain! Il pourrait tirer à n'importe quel moment et elle trouve encore le moyen de le provoquer! Ragea Charles.

- Je suppose qu'elle est fidèle à elle-même... Murmura William, un brin amusé.

- De toute évidence et en toute circonstance apparemment... "

De l'autre côté de la pièce Alessandro fronçait les sourcils.

" Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer... Lui confia-t-il.

- À la bonne heure!...

- Alors? " Insista-t-il.

John se redressa et attrapa quelques compresses sur le plateau posé sur la table, regardant brièvement le traducteur, qui s'évertuait à traduire dans un sens puis dans l'autre les échanges entre le preneur d'otages et sa patronne.

Il les appliqua aux points d'entrée et de sortie puis demanda à Elizabeth de maintenir celles placées sur son ventre.

" Alors quoi? Demanda-t-elle en se concentrant sur sa tâche et en évitant de le regarder.

- Votre prénom. Je vous ai bien dit le mien... "

John se munit d'une large bande et commença à l'enrouler pour maintenir les compresses en place.

Elizabeth grimaça et lui répondit sans le regarder.

" Lizzy.

- Bien. Soupira John en les interrompant. Il ne doit pas toucher au bandage pendant quatre, voire cinq jours. "

Elizabeth fit signe à Miguel de traduire les consignes du chirurgien.

" Une odeur d'ammoniaque peut s'échapper d'ici quelques jours... C'est un signe de cicatrisation. Mais surtout s'il sent une odeur âcre et plutôt écoeurante, il doit au plus vite consulter un médecin. "

Alessandro répondit qu'il comprenait les indications du chirurgien et qu'il n'avait pas d'allergie à la pénicilline puis avala avec un verre d'eau le comprimé que John lui donnait.

" Il devra en prendre un comprimé toutes les six heures pendant les quatre prochains jours. Ajouta John en lui remettant un petit flacon de comprimés. Il peut se rhabiller. " Termina-t-il.

Elizabeth le remercia et lui ordonna de rejoindre ses collègues. John s'exécuta. Il recula lentement, se retourna et rejoignit Paul, à quelques rangées de lit, regardant au passage furtivement vers Samantha, et s'obligeant à ne pas s'attarder sur elle.

William sentit une nouvelle fois Charles se raidir. Il lui adressa un rapide regard le rappelant à l'ordre et le vit contraindre son corps à se détendre.

Elizabeth restait immobile, regardait fixement Alessandro enfiler son t-shirt avec appréhension et retint son souffle lorsqu'il se leva.

Il l'observa un instant, baissa lentement le canon de son arme puis s'avança un peu plus près. Elizabeth détourna la tête. Il lui souleva le menton l'obligeant à le regarder et soutint le regard défiant d'Elizabeth.

À quelques mètres, Charles serra le point et fronça des sourcils en la voyant poser la main sur un étui attaché à sa ceinture, dans le creux du dos.

" Restez tranquille Charles. Sifla William, le sentant près à bondir.

- Je vous remercie pour votre aide, Lizzy. " Lui murmura Alessandro en se penchant au dessus d'elle.

Elizabeth ressera son emprise sur l'étui, déglutit lentement et inclina faiblement la tête avant de le voir brusquement reculer, s'éloigner jusqu'à la porte et pousser l'homme qui y était posté à sortir. Elizabeth resta paralysée, la main crispée sur l'étui et le couteau qu'il contenait et n'osa pas bouger pendant les minutes qui suivirent.

Elle vit Alessandro, pendant quelques secondes, ameuter ses hommes et quitter la place.

La pièce resta figée et le silence pesa sur le centre de soins pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures. Le bruit d'un bateau à moteur se fit entendre puis se fit de plus en plus lointain. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il disparut qu'Elizabeth laissa retomber sa main le long du corps.

Miguel fut le premier à bouger.

" Tu as assuré, Lizzy. " Dit-il en l'approchant et lui souriant tendrement.

Figée, le regard vide, elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa la main sur son épaule, le regarda dans les yeux et sentit la tension qui s'était accumulée chercher à s'évader. Elle sentit son corps trembler, sa poitrine se serrer et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile et douloureuse.

Miguel la regarda se dégager de son emprise, s'éloigner, d'abord lentement puis en courant, et sortir de la salle. Il se précipita à sa suite et se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte en la voyant tomber à genou, au milieu de la place, sous une pluie battante, et lever la tête vers le ciel.

Charles qui avait rapidement traversé la pièce, talonné de William, s'arrêta de la même façon en apercevant Elizabeth.

" Est-ce qu'elle vit souvent, avec vous, des choses aussi dures? " Interrogea William en regardant et s'adressant au traducteur.

Il surprit, du coin de l'oeil, Charles ecarquiller des yeux tandis que Miguel tournait la tête pour le regarder, considérant sa question et la réponse qu'il allait formuler.

" Je crois que Lizzy est la seule à pouvoir répondre à votre question. La notion et le niveau de dureté sont subjectifs et propres à chacun, Darcy. "

William reporta le regard vers Elizabeth et réfléchit à ce que Miguel venait de lui dire. Il observa quelques minutes la jeune femme, agenouillée et haletante sous la pluie. Son attitude n'avait plus rien de commun avec l'attitude qu'elle avait adoptée précédemment. Le masque été tombé, mettant à nu une part, enfouie, de sa fragilité. Il fit s'écarter les deux hommes qui, stupéfaits, l'observèrent s'approcher, s'agenouiller doucement devant Elizabeth et mettre ses mains sur ses genoux en basculant la tête en arrière, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Elizabeth avait sentit sa présence mais resta immobile encore quelques minutes avant de se decider à baisser la tête et de le regarder, les larmes, mêlées aux gouttes de pluie, sillonnant ses joues.

Il sut qu'elle venait de poser les yeux sur lui et qu'elle l'observait mais ne bougea pas et resta, immobile, les yeux fermés, complètement et volontairement exposé à son analyse. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et bascula lentement la tête en avant jusqu'à trouver son regard brouillé de larmes. Il sentit son estomac se serrer mais s'interdit d'y penser et de parler. Il attendit en la regardant intensément, sentant la pluie ruisseler sous son t-shirt et le long de son dos.

" Alors... qu'en pensez-vous? "

William leva la tête et regarda autour de lui, examinant leur situation.

" Je pense que ce qu'il y a de bien ici c'est qu'à l'inverse de Londres, la pluie est chaude et agréable. " Éluda-t-il sa question en essayant de lui cacher être affecté par l'image qu'elle projettait.

Elizabeth, incapable de se soustraire à son regard, s'essuya, avec embarras, les yeux du revers de la main et William refoula une nouvelle fois la sensation qui lui tenaillait le coeur.

" Vous ne devriez pas me voir comme cela... S'excusa-t-elle d'une voix sanglotante.

- Il n'y a rien qui ne devrait pas être vu dans ce que je vois. Vous êtes humaine Mademoiselle Bennet.

- Vous pensez certainement que je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi...

- En réalité, je crois plutôt que j'aurais fait la même chose. "

Elizabeth se figea, la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement.

" J'avais tellement peur pour toutes ces personnes et pour l'équipe. " Peina-t-elle à dire.

_Moi, c'est... c'est pour vous que j'ai eu peur..._

" J'ai déjà constaté que vous vous souciez beaucoup des autres... Qui s'occupe d'avoir peur pour vous, Mademoiselle Bennet? "

Déconcertée par la profondeur et l'intimité de sa question et gagnée par un subit besoin de fuir, Elizabeth choisit d'y répondre sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

" Ho cela... En règle générale, c'est Miguel qui est de service sur cette corvée là... "

William étudia ses réactions et vit le masque s'installer de nouveau et reprendre sa place. L'intimité du moment était passé et il savait qu'insister ne ferait que l'effaroucher davantage.

" J'ajouterais Charles également, en tant que préposé à cette tâche. " Surenchérit William, l'oeil taquin.

Elizabeth écarquilla et éclata de rire.

" Ho non, Charles s'inquiète à l'extrême, cela peut parfois être contre productif. "

**[~]**

" ... Dehors! Sortez! Ou je vous y aide! " Entendit hurler Elizabeth.

Elle termina rapidement d'enfiler son pantalon et se précipita dans la pièce principale de la vivienda.

" Charles qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? " Demanda-t-elle en regardant vers la petite table basse, office de salon, où elle l'avait laissé discuter avec le journaliste quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle y découvrit William assis à même le sol, seul, qui regardait vers l'entrée de la pièce avec compassion. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et suivit la direction de son regard.

" Ha Elizabeth!

_Iwan!_ Sursauta-t-elle.

Le regard mobile, se déplaçant rapidement à travers la pièce, elle chercha une échappatoire. William la vit faire un pas en arrière, et lut l'idée de se réfugier dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter lui traverser l'esprit.

Elizabeth se ravisa et resta figée, désorientée, sur le seuil de la salle de bain, sa sortie de bain à la main.

" Voudriez-vous bien calmer votre garde du corps, juste un instant?

Charles interrogea Elizabeth du regard.

" Lizzy... La sortit-il de sa torpeur.

- Ça va aller Charles. Assura-t-elle peu distinctement, confuse et hésitante.

- Tu en es certaine? "

Le regard hagard, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se ravisa et acquiesça de la tête.

Charles la regarda avec désapprobation mais s'éloigna.

" Fais comme tu veux... "

Le Polonais secoua vivement les bras et les épaules, refoulant son agacement et se concentra sur Elizabeth.

" Alors c'est ici que vous vous cachez?

- Je ne me cache pas. "

Iwan la dévisagea avec scepticisme et observa plus attentivement la vivienda.

" Que faites-vous ici Monsieur Kasinowski? S'impatienta Elizabeth, son regard la mettant mal à l'aise.

- Je suis venu chercher ma réponse.

- Je ne comprends pas. Écarquilla-t-elle.

- Je vous ai posé une question, Elizabeth... Et vous ne m'avez pas répondu. " Lui remémora-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Elle se raidit, bée d'étonnement.

" Je pensais l'avoir fait.

- Vous vous êtes enfuie... "

Elizabeth s'agita nerveusement, cherchant désespérément une façon de lui échapper.

" Je pensais que cela rendait la réponse évidente.

- Pas pour moi. Grimaça Iwan Kasinowski en s'approchant de quelques pas. Je vous ai dit que je voulais que vous soyez la mère de mes enfants, je vous ai dit que je voulais faire de vous ma femme... "

Charles et William sursautèrent et échangèrent un regard plein d'interrogations.

" Ho ho, une minute! Il t'a demandé en mariage? " L'interrogea Charles, clignant des yeux avec étonnement.

Elizabeth le regarda et déglutit difficilement, embarrassée.

" Vous lui avez demandé de vous épouser! " S'exclama-t-il en foudroyant le Polonais du regard.

Iwan Kasinowski acquiesça par dessus son épaule.

" Alors je crois que vous n'avez rien à faire ici... Décréta-t-il en tapant sur la table et se levant.

- Vous vous êtes levée et avez disparue en plein milieu du repas... dans l'un des restaurants les plus huppés de paris. Poursuivit-il en battant des bras, sans prêter attention à Charles. J'admets vous avoir prise par surprise, mais je veux entendre votre réponse. Je crois que vous me la devez. "

Elizabeth crispa davantage les doigts sur sa serviette.

" Non.

- Comment cela non? Ragea Iwan Kasinowski. Pourquoi ne mérité-je pas de l'entendre clairement de votre bouche?

- Non... C'est... C'est la réponse à votre question. " Éclaircit-elle décontenancée.

Iwan se figea un instant et attendit, mais Elizabeth, ne sachant plus quelle conduite adopter, resta silencieuse.

" Pourquoi?

- Je ne vous rendrai pas heureux.

- Bien sûr que si... "

_Il lui en faut du temps pour comprendre... _Pensa William.

Agacée, elle l'interrompit sèchement et clarifia ses sentiments.

" Monsieur Kasinowski, je ne vous aime pas.

- Je ne le vous demande pas, Elizabeth. Je n'attends rien.

- Monsieur Kasinowski...

- Je vous veux simplement près de moi... "

_Et ce qu'elle veut elle, cela pourrait être intéressant de vous y intéresser si vous voulez l'épouser, non?_

"... Vous n'êtes pas faites pour vous isoler dans ce pays. Regardez autour de vous, ce n'est pas un lieu pour vous ici. Il n'y a rien hormis la pluie qui ne cesse de tomber depuis mon arrivée!...

- Je suis où l'on a besoin de moi! S'emporta-t-elle... Et s'il pleut autant, Monsieur Kasinowski, c'est parce que c'est la saison des pluies...

- J'ai aussi besoin de vous, Elizabeth.

- Monsieur Kasinowski, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi... Vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle pièce à ajouter à la collection d'objets et d'oeuvres que vous vous appropriez facilement. Répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Je ne prétends pas toujours parvenir à vous comprendre et savoir lire en vous... Ni de pouvoir y parvenir un jour. "

_Il a au moins compris quelque chose. _

" Mais les mariages d'amour, Elizabeth, ne sont pas faits pour les gens de notre position. "

_Quelle connerie! _William leva les yeux au ciel.

Iwan Kasinowski s'avança.

" Je peux vous offrir tout ce que vous désirez... "

Elle se mura une nouvelle fois dans son mutisme.

Il sortit une boîte carrée de sa veste, la lui présenta et l'ouvrit de façon théâtrale.

" Je mettrais le monde à vos pieds pour vous rendre heureuse, Elizabeth. "

_Ha belle tournure... C'est beau, bien dit et si loin du romantisme surfait... _Ironisa William.

Charles s'approcha davantage piqué par la curiosité et découvrit les bijoux.

" Attendez ne me dites pas que vous comptez sur ces pierres pour la faire accepter. " Se moqua Charles ouvertement en roulant des yeux.

Elizabeth scrutait impassiblement la parure puis le dégoût l'envahit et la sensation d'être outragée se fit de plus en plus vive.

" S'il vous plaît, prenez le temps de reconsidérer la question. "

Elle redressa la tête et les épaules et dédaigna de le regarder en déplaçant ses yeux entre lui et le journaliste assis dans le coin opposé de la pièce. William l'observa dresser un mur entre elle et le polonais.

" C'est ridicule Elizabeth... Vous vous obstinez? "

Face à Elizabeth qui s'enfermait plus profondément dans son mutisme, Iwan Kasinowski referma l'écrin.

" En réalité vous ne savez pas aimer, vous n'avez jaimais aimé personne, et je ne pense pas que vous sachiez, un jour, aimer qui que ce soit... Restez donc avec vos fantômes! La méprisa-t-il, touché dans son orgueil.

- Elle a été suffisamment claire! Vous avez votre réponse, allez-vous-en maintenant... " Lui ordonna Charles en le tirant par le bras.

Il recula et déposa la boîte sur la table, au bout de son lit, et ne pouvant se résoudre à se voir refuser il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle. .

" Je suis sûr que cela en intéresserait certains de le savoir... Je vous laisse le temps de la réflexion. "

Elizabeth le vit sortir du coin de l'oeil et s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce principale pour le regarder s'éloigner par la fenêtre.

" Tu l'as vraiment laissé en plan sans lui répondre? Finit par demander Charles.

- Je... Heu... Je ne sais plus... Se pinça-t-elle les lèvres, faussement désolée.

- Il n'a vraiment rien compris celui-là. Comment a-t-il pu croire un instant parvenir à charmer une Bennet de cette manière?

- Charles, s'il te plaît ne recommence pas.

- Quoi? Vous êtes aussi bornées l'une que l'autre sur le sujet... Et ce n'est, franchement, pas un cadeau, Lizzy.

- Ho, et est-ce que cela représente un poids trop lourd à porter sur vos épaules Monsieur Bingley? Demanda-t-elle en redressant fièrement les épaules.

- Vous êtes parfois intimidantes. "

Elizabeth secoua la tête en pouffant de rire derrière sa main.

" Intéressant.

- Il n'avait aucune chance en venant ici avec cela... Remarqua-t-il en désignant de la tête le présent de Iwan Kasinowski. Je suis étonné que tu ne lui aies pas jeté l'écrin à la figure. Vous vous améliorez Mademoiselle Bennet.

- Tu veux bien lui rapporter cette horreur, cela me donne la nausée. "

Charles s'empara de la boîte et l'ouvrit pour en observer une nouvelle fois le contenu, avant de s'adresser une nouvelle fois à Elizabeth en tendant le boîtier dans les airs.

" Je ne fais que le lui remettre ou me permets-tu d'y ajouter ma touche personnelle? " Demanda-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse il se rua vers la porte et sortit.

Elle l'observa courir après l'homme qu'il venait de chasser et sentit William venir auprès d'elle.

" Savez-vous ce à quoi cela me fait réfléchir, Monsieur Darcy? "

_Bien sûr que je le sais! _

" Je ne prétends pas vous connaître suffisamment pour le savoir, mais je dirais que vous vous demandez combien de médicaments et de vivres vous auriez pu faire venir ici avec ce que valent ces bijoux. "

Elizabeth rit.

" J'espère au moins que le restaurant était bien... "

Elizabeth haussa les épaules.

" Quel crétin...

- Pas n'importe lequel...

- Vous avez raison, Mademoiselle Bennet, un crétin qui ne sait pas que ce ne sont pas les rubis mais les diamants qui sont les pierres des femmes. "

Elizabeth secoua la tête, un sourire espiègle aux coins des lèvres.

" Êtes-vous certaine de ne pas vouloir reconsidérer les choses, Mademoiselle Bennet? Croyez-moi, les diamants sont devenus un cliché! Le rouge, la couleur de l'amour, vous va au teint... et cette parure aurait été très bien assortie à votre tenue j'en suis certain... " Se moqua-t-il en empruntant une gestuelle et une voix exagérément raffinées.

Elizabeth plissa le nez, peu tentée par l'idée.

" Vraiment? Vous avez des exigences indécentes Madame! Aucune femme censée ne ferait la fine bouche et refuserait un homme qui s'engage à lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désire. " Ponctua-t-il son trait d'humour sur le même ton.

Elizabeth le gratifia gracieusement d'une révérence, avant de se remémorer et de ressasser la fin de son échange avec Kasinowski. William vit son visage se fermer et la peine et la douleur lui enserrer le coeur.

" Mademoiselle Bennet. Attira-t-il son attention, effleurant inconsciemment l'une de ses mains. Ne laissez pas ses mots vous atteindre. Ils ont été prononcés dans l'unique intention de se venger et de vous blesser... Votre venue ici, à elle seule, prouve qu'il se trompe et que vous êtes une femme aimante... "

Charles observait scrupuleusement la scène, médusé de surprendre la main d'Elizabeth dans celle du journaliste et l'intensité du regard qu'ils échangeaient. Il resta figé quelques instants, étonné et intrigué par l'intimité qu'il surprit entre eux, puis, ressentant une gêne à les épier, manifesta sa présence en se raclant la gorge.

Elizabeth et William sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre, engourdissant instantanément leur trouble respectif.

" Iwan passe la nuit dans le tambo de Miguel et repart demain matin. "

Elizabeth finit par le regarder.

" Merci Charles.

- Vas te coucher, Lizzy, la journée ne t'a pas épargnée... Tu tiens à peine debout.

- Je... Heu... Fronça-t-elle.

- Il a raison, Mademoiselle Bennet.

- Je vous laisse. Bonne nuit. "

Elizabeth regarda William rassembler ses documents, posés sur la table basse, et les ranger dans son sac, et se décida à aller s'allonger.

La pièce baignait dans le noir et, tournée vers la fenêtre, Elizabeth regardait la pluie tomber à la lueur de la lune. Elle sentit progressivement le poids de la journée peser sur tout son corps et tomba lentement endormie.

William s'était concentré à ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise après le départ de Charles. Il avait ranger ses dossiers avant de s'éclipser quelques minutes dans la salle de bains, lui avait souhaité bonne nuit en s'allongeant sur son lit de camp et l'avait, comme il le faisait presque chaque soir, regardée lui tourner le dos et s'endormir.

Ils étaient tous deux tombés endormis depuis plusieurs heures, lorsque des gémissements étouffés le tirèrent brutalement de son sommeil.

Il tourna la tête vers sa voisine, et trouva Elizabeth assise vers la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos, hochant les épaules sous sa respiration saccadée.

" Mademoiselle Bennet. "

Elizabeth suffoquait et ne parvint pas à lui répondre.

" Seigneur Mademoiselle Bennet! "

William sauta hors de son lit, se précipita à son chevet et évalua son état en parcourant de ses mains son front et ses joues.

Elizabeth sentit soudainement la pièce se mettre à tourner et s'agrippa aux bras du journaliste.

" Je vais chercher un médecin. " Décida-t-il.

Mais elle le retint par le bras, les yeux le suppliant de ne pas la laisser seule. Il se ravisa, se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et s'installa derrière elle, sur son lit. Elizabeth s'adossa machinalement contre son torse et il l'entoura de ses bras.

" Respirez profondément. " Lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa voix calme.

" Tout va bien... Vous êtes en sécurité. "

William la berça plusieurs minutes, s'aidant de sa propre respiration pour apaiser ses sanglots. Il entendit ses pleurs diminuer mais son corps était toujours crispé.

" Détendez-vous... "

Elizabeth allait poser la tête dans son cou mais prit soudain conscience de leur proximité et tenta de s'éloigner.

" Il n'y a pas de soucis. " La rassura-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux défaits et l'invitant à se laisser aller contre lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle reprenne appui contre lui et bascule la tête en arrière dans son cou. William raffermit son étreinte et appuya la joue dans ses cheveux.

Les minutes passèrent en silence et il sentit, enfin, le corps d'Elizabeth commencer à se détendre. Elle desserra les doigts et glissa spontanément le long de ses bras jusqu'à trouver sa main puis, sans réellement y réfléchir, William entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Aucun d'eux ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait s'en soucier. Gagnés par la fatigue ils somnolaient depuis de longues minutes.

William, une main enfouie dans ses cheveux, la tenait aussi étroitement qu'il le pouvait de l'autre et Elizabeth avait cherché une position plus confortable et s'était légèrement tournée contre le torse du reporter.

Elle inspira profondément et enfouit davantage son visage dans son cou, le faisant sursauter et les réveillant subitement.

Un doux frisson le parcourut, et sans desserrer son étreinte, William se recula pour la regarder.

_Ho merde!_ S'étonna-t-il en réalisant que tout son être lui criait de l'embrasser.

Il croisa son regard pétillant et sentit le coeur d'Elizabeth s'emballer.

Comme hypnotisée, elle avait remonté la main le long de son torse et s' était agrippée à son t-shirt.

_Embrassez-moi. _Se surprit-elle à l'implorer du regard. _Non, mais cela ne va pas? Que me prend-il! M'embrasser? Ho non, non, je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse..._

William était nerveux. Les joues rougies, les lèvres entrouvertes, et la respiration courte et précipitée, tout chez Elizabeth indiquait qu'elle attendait ses lèvres, et les invitait.

Tout, à l'exception de ce qu'il lut, le temps d'un instant, dans son regard, qui suffit à le freiner dans son élan.

_Je serais un parfait salaud de l'embrasser maintenant... Elle n'est pas prête... Darcy, ne fait pas l'idiot... Ce serait profiter de la situation._

Elizabeth s'efforçait de le regarder dans les yeux mais ne put empêcher son regard de se porter sur la bouche entrouverte que ses lèvres convoitaient.

_Seigneur! Ne me laissez-pas comme cela, embrassez-moi! _Pria-t-elle.

William n'en fit rien. Il crispa, avec frustration, les doigts dans sa longue chevelure et prit une profonde inspiration, parfaitement conscient que le moment pourrait ne jamais se représenter.

" Allongez-vous. Vous serez mieux installée pour dormir... " Lui conseilla-t-il en l'entraînant avec lui.

Il aurait dû rejoindre son propre lit, la situation ne nécessitait plus sa présence auprès d'elle, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Mais peu désireux de s'éloigner d'elle, il s'allongea sur le dos, et entraîna Elizabeth à s'installer à côté de lui. Étonnamment, elle se laissa aller à s'allonger de tout son long dans ses bras, mais hésita, en le regardant dans les yeux, à poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. L'expression rassurante de William et le besoin inexplicable qu'elle avait de sentir la chaleur de son corps la convainquirent et, elle finit par se blottir contre lui en soupirant profondément.

William sentit son corps détendu s'alourdir et sa respiration devenir plus profonde et régulière. Il repensa aux événements de la journée et aux émotions extrêmes qu'il avait éprouvées, puis les mit en corrélation avec le sentiment de plénitude qu'il éprouvait à la tenir dans ses bras.

Soudainement ses souvenirs se démêlérent, ses idées s'éclaircirent et il réalisa.

_Je suis fichu!_

**[~]**

***1* Desplazados: Nom donné en Colombie aux autochtones poussés à fuir leur terres et leur village sous la menace, l'intimidation et la violence pour les leur voler et y installer des exploitations minières ou des cultures de palmiers à huile. **

***2* Shakira: Un collier traditionnel Emberá orné de perles. **

***3* Test du lacet: Test clinique pratiqué chez les patients atteints de la dengue. **

***4* Mont Careperro: Mont sacré Emberá-Katío situé dans la région d'Antioquia, dont une parcelle se situe dans la région du Chocó. Il est, dans la réalité, situé bien plus au nord de la zone d'Alto Andágueda et fut l'objet de convoitise pour une exploitation minière. Pour mon histoire je le rapproche de la zone où se déroule l'expédition. **

***5* Communautés Emberá-Katío situées au nord-ouest de la région du Chocó, convoitées pour l'implantation de culture de palme, sont bien plus éloignées, dans la réalité, du lieu où se déroule mon histoire. **

**[~]**

**Puissiez-vous me pardonner de vous laisser quelques semaines sur cette dernière scène...**

**Le 8ème chapitre arrive le plus rapidement possible. **

**MumDream**


End file.
